The Dumbledore's singers
by TempeGeller
Summary: <html><head></head>Hermione is looking for new people to join the DS, Snape's dealing with some heart break from the past, Harry cheases the ghost of his parents and who's arriving that will change everything to the DS? What's wrong with Leyla and Snape?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, **

**I've been having some trouble finding inspiration for the stories I already have, so here I have a complete story about the DS. The DS is a sort of Glee club, started by Dumbledore in his day. That's also why they're called the Dumbledore's singers. The story will bring you chapters out of Harry's days, the low days of the DS. And the High days, back when Snape was in it. Okay, I don't ship Snape and Lily, I obviously like them as a couple, but I wanted to go over the story in a different way. How did the DS end up uncool? You'll find out some of it in this story. It's a Glee inspired story, so some of the Glee songs will appear. However there won't be any ships from Glee, or any story lines. They will be changed so they make actually sense for Harry to live trough. Okay, that's about it. **

**I hope you enjoy this story, as much I did writing it. Next chapter up, will go in the past to the High days, I'll post this in same story. Because sometimes you need to know what happened in the pas, to understand the present. Me and some friends are working on the Sims version of this story, If you're a total fen of it. You can see it to. **

**Enjoy! **

**TempeGeller**

DISCLAIMER: I don't owe any of the charectors or songs used in the story. Accept maybe Selena, Katherine and Leyla (Who's actually named Leyviena.)

* * *

><p>1. oncool kids<p>

"Look." Ron yelled staring at Hermione who just fell to the ground. Her hair was filled with pumpkin juice. She stared to Ron, who was laughing at her.

"You jerk!" Luna reached her hand to Hermione. "Don't worry, he's just one of those jerks, Hermione. He's that stupid seeker for Gryffindor."

"Watcher." Hermione stared at Luna. "He's a watcher."

"Tomato, Tomahto..." Luna rolled her eyes "He's one of them, you know the cool kids."

"Move..." Luna turned around, she slowly rolled her eyes as she saw Ginny Weasley walking past them. She slowly pushed Luna to the other side. She slowly rolled her eyes, and then turned away once more again.

"That's why she's such a bitch." Luna stared at her.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded her head. "And I heard she only had a P for Transfiguration. And she can stay on the team, that's so unfair."

"It i-is t-to-otally u-unf-f-fair." Selena walked next to them. "So unfair.."

"What's wrong Sel?" Luna stared at her. "Weren't you and Kate going to work on some potion for Professor Snape? I mean you two work together right?"

"No, w-we a- actually agre-eed to do that tom-mor-rrow." Selena reacted

"I just heard that Professor Trelawney was fired. Umbridge was just looking for a reason to get rid of her." Hermione replied

"What's going to happen?" Luna stared at Selena and Hermione.

"Isn't that clear?" Hermione stared at the ground "Umbridge is going to get rid of 'Dumbledore's singers. I mean no student gathering above 3. We are 9 people, and we can't practice without a teacher keeping an eye on us."

"Damn it." Luna sat down "I was so hoping to get the solo this year."

"Luna.." Hermione put her arms around her shoulders. "You'll never get a solo, as long as me and Selena are awesome singers. And well Trelawney didn't really like you. So.."

"G-G-Guys, w-who'sss g-going to c-coach us?" Selena stood up. "I m-mean with her g-gone, there's no one c-crazy."

* * *

><p>"No!" Severus Snape turned around in his chair. "Are you absolute crazy?"<p>

"I.." Dumbledore stood up from his chair. "I'm not crazy, Severus. These kids need guidance, help support. They need a leader. Otherwise they seize to exist as we speak now."

"Albus, they're complete losers." Severus stood up. "Worst, I can't even begin to define them."

"Should I remind you, that you were in a DS'er when you were in Hogwarts?" Dumbledore stared at him. "I don't think I should remind the prizes that you and the team brought home."

"That's because we actually had talent." Severus stood up. "These kids have no talent what so ever. And they're only 9 kids, you can't compete with 9 kids."

"Severus, I'm not asking you to train them." Dumbledore sat down once more again. "I'm telling you. I'm making you do this, and there's nothing you can do to stop that."

"You can't make me support this losers." Snape turned around. "They're no people of my house in this 'Dweep' club."

"It's final." Dumbledore stared at him. "Your're the new head of Dumbledore's singers, congratulations!"

"For god's sack!" Snape turned around. "These people didn't have half the passion we had! None of them ever won anything. They're all losers."

"Well.." Dumbledore turned around. "I think you will feel at home at once."

* * *

><p>"You have to admit it." Luna stared at the door of the south basement. "It's over. No one is going to save the DS, no one is going to walk trough that door. No one cares weather we live or die, that's just it. No one give's a rat's ass! All they care about is the cheerleaders and the Quidditch team. We're just those losers who are in the basement, no one gives a damn."<p>

"Someone could still come." Selena got up. "Professor Mcgonagall."

"That's not true." Hermione stared at them. "Professor McGonagall hardly has time to cover her subject. She's kept busy with a reason. Luna's right, we're done.."

"We shouldn't be that negative." Selena reacted "I mean we're talented. Someone at the school, has got to notice. I mean Dumbledore can ask anyone to do so."

"No anyone knows we're talented." Hermione reacted "Sel, people only know you as that kids that stutters. They don't even know how good you are at potions. Luna, all people see is that kid who reads comics upside down. And me, the boy that I like doesn't even know I exist. All people care about is sports and Harry Freaking Potter!"

"That's true." Neville turned to them. "No one gives a damn."

"Actually." Snape walked trough the door. The room seemed to darken up, when he entered it. "I'm replacing her. I'm the new head of the DS. Are you geeks ready?"

"We're not geeks." Luna stood up "We're just different. And good singers."

"You guys are the definition of geek." Snape walked to the front of the room.

"You don't even know us." Neville said in fear.

"Okay, you guys are 'special'." Snape rolled his eyes. "Better?"

"He doesn't think anything of us. "Hermione stood u "I for one, don't want to work with a man that think we're losers. Dumbledore mad you, didn't he?"

"We just got to suck it up." Selena stood u. "We have to admit is, emo Snape is all we got."

"What did you just call me?" Snape stared at them. "So.. What do we do?"

"I don't know, what you do." Hermione reacted "But you're suppose to tell us what to sing, since you are our leader, Professor Snape. And we won't use this hour to make advance potions."

"That could be fun." Selena admitted "But we could enter regionals."

"There's only9 of you." Snape rolled his eyes. "You need 19 people to enter. There are no kids that want to be in your geek club."

"My twin sister." Selena replied "She would do it, if I asked."

"You know that Katherine herself is very popular." Hermione put her hand on her knee. "And even then, we need another 8 people. I don't think we can get Harry Potter to join.

"We could keep like a cookie sale." Luna replied "I mean we could give them away, ask them to" join."

"We have to give them 120 galleons." Hermione reacted

"We have to.."

"Have to, have to.." Snape sat down and took a book from his bag. "You guys talk, I'll read about my new potions. So, you.."

"If you want to guide us." Hermione stood up. "Please do, don't just sit there and don't do anything. You need to help us. Or you need to leave. You make a choice, cause if you're not here for us. Then you shouldn't be here at all."

"So.." Snape stood up. "You know, what we could make people join. Make them geeks, for a punishment. No way, that's going to happen. You wanted someone to sit with you, that's what I am. I'm not more."

"I heard you were with the DS'er yourself." Luna's high voice was heard. "You must care about Dumbledore's singers, we haven't been able to compete in years, because people were ashamed of us. You need to help us."

"I was a DS'er." Snape replied "But unlike you guys we had talent."

"Hit it." Neville turned around sitting down on the piano. Music started playing. Luna, and some other students walked next to each other. Started to swaying their hips on the music.

"No!" Snape turned the music off. "No singing out of the blue, I mean you guys are not prepared. This is not Glee! We actually have to prepare for the music. And by the way, almost half of you are tone-deaf."

"But that.."

"I'm your leader, and I see no singing." Snape sat down. "Why don't you just do something useful like read a book. But no singing."

"We're called Dumbledore's singers!" Luna replied "Not Dumbledore's readers!"

"Well, you work together on duets." Snape rolled his eyes. "Without singing a word."

"How are we suppose to practice?" Hermione stood up.

"Granger." Snape stood up. "I don't want to hear one note!"

"Is this because you were thrown out of your DS group." Hermione replied "I heard you and your girlfriend were kicked out, because.."

"Not a word!" Snape hissed

"Is that why we're so.." Hermione replied "I mean we are hiding in the basement. Because.."

"You know why your are unpopular and undesired." Snape walked around the class. "You walk around singing songs! That's why. Okay, Lovegood, Granger."

"He said Lovegood.." Dean laughed

"Longbottom, McGonagall." Snape rolled his eyes. ".."

* * *

><p>"Yow,.." Ron walked towards Harry. "What's up Harry?"<p>

"Nothing really." Harry turned to him. "What are you doing? Have you written that paper for potions yet?"

"Nope." Ron replied "We both know that I'm going to fail. And that Little miss Mcsmartass will once again mock me. You know the DS girl."

"You mean the loser club." Harry laughed "All of them are running jokes."

"Please," Katherine stepped next to them. "My twinsister is one of them, they're not a joke."

"They are the running joke of Hogwarts." Ron replied "Have you seen Neville, he's a loser! Bottom of the everything. You would be stupid to join them. It's social suicide."

"Just, stop it Weasley." Katherine replied

"Oh, I didn't know you were that bad." Ron replied "You're not going to join those losers. Or I'll to shove Pollyjuice potion in your face."

"Go to hell, Weasley." Katherine turned around.

"She's totally hot." Ron stared at her. "Too bad I'm in a relationship with Lavender. She's starting to work on my last nerve with her abstinence group. But at least she's hotter then Selena McGonagall."

"Uhm, Ron.." Harry stared at him. "They're twins."

"So?"

"They look exactly the same." Harry replied "If you find one 'attractive' , you have to find the other attractive. That's why they call them twins."

"Hey, That Selena is fugly." Ron replied "It's just the truth."

* * *

><p>"We need to find the perfect song for our duet." Hermione stared at Luna. "I'm subjecting we work with other people to bring a perfect song. More to life, it's great and our voices would work great together."<p>

"Please Hermione." Luna rolled her eyes. She sat down on the bench. "What are we bothering with? You heard him, he's not going to let us sing. I mean he just turned off the music. There's no way he's going to teach us anything."

"Where did you hear that he was thrown out of his DS group?" Luna stared at her.

"Because that's why we're in the basement." Hermione stared "Basically the DS used to be the best of the best, great singers. The popular kids. And then one day three people left, and we started losing. After a while, findings were taken away. The 'DS' ended up being undesired and unpopular. All because two great singers left."

"Hermione, I don't think we can get back to our high days." Luna stared at her. "You admit it, there are 9 of us. We need another 10 losers to join. And we ain't going to find that much losers at this school, and we can't obligate them to do so. The only thing we can..."

"We have to make them want to join." Hermione smiled "If we let them see how cool it is to sing and dance, we could make someone join! Someone cool."

"Your theorie is, let Harry Potter join." Luna rolled her eyes "The rest will follow."

"I don't know, he's an ass." Hermione reacted "He threw polyjuice potions in my face, I spent whole first period in a cat like state. He apparently mixed it with some cat hair. I had to go to the Medical wing, and they wanted to punish me. And then at the end of the day, Ron Weasley was looking so.."

"Snap out of it!" Luna smacked her in the face. "He doesn't give one damn about you, you shouldn't be loved stunned by him."

"Well, he's so cute." Hermione put her hand on her face. "He's got this dreamy eyes. And perfect red hair, and I know he gives stupid answers, but he makes me laugh."

"So does a monkey." Luna replied "But I don't want to hang out with them. I mean you know what Selena says, Ron is a bigger ass then the biggest ass on the planet. And even then he tops that. I mean he calls you McSmartass, you do know that right? His girlfriend gave me the stink eye yesterday, she asked me to copy my potion essay. And you know what I gave her. I let her write a passage out of the wizard of oz! She's so gad damn stupid!"

"She's a humiliation to Gryffindor." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I have a theory why Snape doesn't want us to sing." Luna replied "He doesn't want us to get any better. We should just practice without his attention."

"You can't make groups above 3." Hermione reacted "We couldn't hang out with the 9 of us in a basement. Umbridge will know, and she is just looking for an excuse to end the DS forever, you know how the last year has been. Since she became the inquisitor. And if she becomes the head master, we will end. Dumbledore is the one keeping us up. We should work this thing out with Snape. We need to get him to join."

"How the hell do we do that." Luna yelled "He's the prince of darkness. Emo, he hangs out in the basement. I mean he's dark and twisty. I mean you can't warm him up with fire, it's still not hot enough. I don't think he burns when you throw him in the fire. He's some kind of weird metal thing, I can't even believe he used to be in the DS."

"He used to be in the DS." Hermione reacted "I mean wouldn't he care more about the DS, he should care about the DS, and it looks like he'd rather see us go down the toilet with the rest of his life."

"You would think the DS means something to him." Luna replied

* * *

><p>"How was practice?" Dumbledore entered Snape's office. "I didn't hear come much singing from the room."<p>

"We weren't singing." Snape turned around staring at the potion he was making. "I don't want to hear them sing, they're no good for anything. Not for anything."

"You see what you want to see, Severus." Dumbledore replied "You project what you want to see. After you and.."

"Don't mention her." Snape turned to Dumbledore "Don't you dare mention her name."

"Leyla..." Dumbledore stared at him. "After she left, you owe this to the club. You..."

"You kicked us out." Snape yelled "You kicked her out, you let the group speak and she was never the same after. The DS got what it deserved, it should never go back to it's former glory. Because you kicked us out."

"We kicked her out." Dumbledore stared at her. "You and Lily decided to leave. I was not in charge of that decision. This kids didn't do that to you, they want to express themselves. That's what Dumbledore's singers is about, being good and being accepted for who you are."

"Yet, you threw Leyla out when she got pregnant. She was no longer accepted." Snape turned to her. "We had a daughter, and then our whole marriage, it.."

"Sometimes the music brings the answer." Dumbledore took his glasses off. "You don't want to know what happiness music can bring you. You used to love the DS."

"I loved, as in past tense." Snape yelled "She was the reason I loved it. And without her, there's not reason. You dumped us, when we needed the group the most. You betrayed what the DS was for, helping when you needed the most. Why do I need to put effort in making them good? Why?"

"Because Leyla would want you to." Dumbledore stared at him. "Sometimes you need to go back to the thing that brought things to you, maybe the DS can be that to you again."

"I used to think the DS meant something." Snape turned around. "The DS can disappear, together with my relationship."

"You made choices," Dumbledore turned to him. "The DS needs you, and when you help someone good things will come to you. The DS is the only place that will accept you the way you are, the only place where this kids will find peace. If Umbridge gets her way, we will seize to exist. We need to win sectionals. Then regionals. These kids have no where to go. You guys were kings and queens at the school, and you need to hide."

"Yet, I remember things that weren't like that." Snape turned. "You can't ask me that.."

"Severus, I'm not asking you." Dumbledore walked towards him. "I'm begging you, Severus. I'm begging you to put an effort in this. I promise that if you do, you won't regret it."

"What do you want?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me in a review, who looks like the diva of the DS? Who looks like the shy girls? And will Harry ever join the DS? Why do you think that Ron think that the DS is uncool? And do you think that Hermione's got a crush on Ron? <strong>

**What solo's do you want for Hermione? **

**Will Snape get around? Will he give the DS the help they need? And best of all was the DS the reason that he's life is worst? **

**Who would you like to see join the DS (and why?) ?**

And why was Leyla really kicked out? Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, **

**Here's the chapter of the DS's high days, this afternoon you already got a chapter about the Harry Potter days? Ever wondered who dominated the world in the past? Who were the couples? And who got the solo's? And what it was like to be in the DS, when they were still the good guys? And did they accept everyone the way they were? Or did were they more prejudice? And is Fame really everything. Way before the DS started losing. **

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller **

"Change is gonna come... "

* * *

><p><strong>2. Social order in the High days<strong>

_'Never ever have I believed in something that wasn't going to happen._' Leyla placed her pen to the paper. '_I've never believed in love, or anything that sounds or dances like it. You have to admit, falling in love. Hoping it last forever, seems like a sad way to spend your life. Until dead do us part. Not my kind of cookie. Love songs are about love lasting forever, and there are equal amongst of song that describe heartbreak. Why we let ourselves be turned down by love? And why do we keep listening to equal bad song? _

_Isn't there a lesson in Agatha Christie books? the one you love, will always betray you in the en. In my case that means, that.. I have no idea. I know I have to sing those songs, I love you. I'll always love you, I can't live without you. You've changed my life: for the better or the worst? You broke my heart, you crushed my dreams and you ripped my soul out of my body. I mean Miss Loveless should thank her boyfriend for her number one hit. Thank you very much h my heartbreak. Love's going to end. Any saint person know that. Then why do I keep ordering myself to.. I have no idea. Sirius looks at me with those eyes, everyone. I'm pretty and I know it, is there anything wrong with that? I guess there is.." _

"What's cha doing?" Lily sat down next to her. "You do know we practice for DS in a couple of hours. And you're here sitting on your ass, while Martha is down there, practicing a love song with god knows who." j

"I don't care." Leyla put the book under her bed. "I mean a love song, What's that like? I mean maybe I'm going to quiet the DS this year. I mean no need in singing anything."

"Hey, you're not going to let Martha steal your solo?" Lily replied "You can't leave me there alone with all those guys."

"One, Sev is still there." Leyla smiled "Two, you seem to have James Potter as a friend. And three, I would be happy to be released of my stalker, who is names Sirius Black. I mean who likes him."

"He likes you." Lily replied "I mean off course you knew that but he really likes you, likes you. Like really, really"

"I don't care." Leyla turned around. "I mean should I care? It's not like I'm going to go out with Sirius Black, he's a Quidditch player."

"Well, he's a douche bag." Lily smiled. "But you know what they say about douche bags. The totally settle down when they grow up, and become nice guys."

"Well.." Leyla rolled her eyes. "Then he'll still be a weird guy. And he keeps staring at me, because he thinks I'm pretty. I want someone that likes me, for just who I am."

"You're right." Lily stared at her. "But please you can't leave the DS, I mean all us DS'ers are popular. All of us."

"Accept Severus." Leyla reacted "It just is not fair."

"You promise me, don't leave." Lily stared at her. "Let's compete for the solo."

"Good idea." Leyla stood up "Let's just go steal the lead of Martha."

"Deal." Lily stood up. Both of them walked out of the common room, the portray of the fat lady. Both of the ladies were wearing the Hogwarts uniform, with their special DS ties. Which added a simple pink line next to their house colors. On their sweater an extra logo was added. It was small, and you could hardly notice it. But it made them different from all the other students."

"Hello, Leyla." Remus walked passed them. "Going to rehearsal?"

"But off course." Leyla replied "You are coming to right?"

"Yeah, and this year I will get the solo some time." Remus replied "I worked hard, and my high F is almost perfect. I hope you get the lead to."

"Good." Leyla smiled "I'm wishing you all of the luck."

"Thanks." He blushed. Then he walked away from the group.

"See, another guy who has the hots for you." Lily rolled her eyes. "And you don't have any interests in dating any of these guys."

"Not really, I mean Remus is like a brother to me." Leyla replied "Sirius is, I just have a problem with him making fun of Severus. I mean I really do think it's not fair, I mean he never did anything wrong."

"You're right."

"I mean is it wrong to want a boyfriend that's not a bully?" Leyla stared at her. "Someone who sees me for exactly the person I am. Someone I don't need to pretend around."

"Nothing wrong with that."

A pair of pale hands covered her eyes. His hands were called, and she felt how he was standing behind her. Leyla could feel his breath against her skin.

"Sev." Leyla smiled "I know it's you."

"Good." He slowly kissed Leyla on the cheek. "How are you today?"

"Severus, I stopped from leaving the DS." Lily smiled

"You were going to leave?" Severus stepped next to her. "You're like the best thing in there. Without you, we couldn't make it trough the first round."

"Yeah, I know Beauxbaton would beat you guys." Leyla smiled "so how are you?"

"Fine." He slowly stared at her. "Better now I see you."

"Flattering won't get you only so far." Leyla turned to him. "Let's just go to the meeting."

* * *

><p>"My dearest Dumbledore's singers." Dumbledore stepped in front of them. Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts, and also the head of the great Dumbledore's singers also shortly just known as the DS. "There is some great competition.."<p>

"Beauxbaton?" Sirius stood up.

"No." Dumbledore wanted to go on.

"Durmstrong?" Remus was standing next to Sirius.

"No."

"The Salem academy for witchcraft and Wizardry?" Peter Pippeling was standing up. "Because they were not good a couple years ago."

"No, no, no." Dumbledore was frustrated.

"The down under school for witchcraft and wizardry?" James Potter spoke.

"No!" Dumbledore rolled his eyes. "And I think you just made that up. It's not any academy."

"It's not Professor McGonagall and her band of street cats?" Everyone laughed at Peter Pippeling who was standing up once more again. "What I heard they were very good."

"That's funny." Leyla stood up. "Just let Dumbie speak his mind."

"Thank you, Leyla. Although I would appreciate if you called me Professor Dumbledore, it was cute when you were 7. Now it's just plane awkward." Dumbledore stared at everyone. "Let's just continue. A darkness has come to the world of singing competitions, and it's called Voldemort and the death eaters."

"Why?"

"That way he can fire anyone." Lily replied "And it still be his singing group. It's like McGonagall and the street cats, she can replace any of those street cats."

"There are no street cats." Leyla rolled her eyes. "Just.."

"Voldemort was a student at Hogwarts." Dumbledore walked around. "He walked this halls, slept in those beds. Once up on a time he tried to join the DS, only he.."

"He was totally bad and didn't make it." Lily added "That's where this story is going."

"Short said, yes." Dumbledore replied "Only I was going to put the attention on my desperation to let him join, but as you put it. I didn't let him join. Well, since that he's been feeling need for vengeance."

"So?" Leyla stood up. "There's nothing we have to fear."

"That's if Longbottom doesn't sing." James laughed.

"That's not nice, you.."

"Leyla, James, keep your rivalry for another episode of Bewitched." Dumbledore smiled for a little moment. "But I agree we have nothing to worry about."

"So what song?" James stared at Lily. "I think some love songs."

"Please, if I have to hear any love songs I'll throw up." Leyla replied "Let's just pick a song about an old car and sing that."

"We should do a song about magic." Snape replied "I.."

"Keep your mouth shut, Snivilius." James stared at Dumbledore. "I mean why are you even here?"

"Because unlike you, Potter." Leyla replied "He has talent."

"What you need your girlfriend to pick fights for you?" Sirius stared at Leyla. "So, Leys, anything more to say?"

"Yeah, but I'm afraid you won't understand me with your limited vocabularies."

"People, people." Dumbledore replied "Stop your constant nagging. Okay, love songs. Leyla, I'm sorry but we can't sing songs about broke cars or broke brooms or any broke vehicles. We don't want the a repeat of the broken wand thing. I mean the 'Reparo' song was not a very big hit after al."

"Well, it was not my idea." Sirius replied "I mean you can give me an dLeyla a love song, so we can finely fall in love."

"Not even in your dreams." Leyla rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you two." Dumbledore stared at them. "Sirius leave Leyla alone. Leyla leave Sirius alone. You sound like little children. So the two of you just shut up!"

"So that brings me to your new assignment." Dumbledore walked around. "You prepare a duet. So Black, Lupin. Snape, McGonagall. Evans, Potter.."

* * *

><p>"So song.." Leyla stared at Snape "I don't think a song about a broken car will be appreciated. So, songs.. I don't know really any songs that make wizards famous. And all those singing groups bring Madonna or even other singers. So what do you think?"<p>

"I don't know." Leyla admitted "I'm not really known in any love songs. since Dumbledore will give the solo. And I am not singing with Sirius. I mean he's following me all around, just because he wants the solo. And he wants to get on my last nerve. So just do a good job, so you get the solo. And probably either me or Lily will win. As long as James Potter or Sirius Black doesn't win that thing. James could win, I mean have you seen how good Lily is. She could pull him over the edge. And then she'll get the solo. I mean that's how we work. I mean me and Lily won the thing previous year. I just.."

"Let's just talk about this, without thinking about winning." Snape smiled at her. "There have to be songs that fit your voice."

"Any song fits my voice." Leyla smiled "What song do you love?"

"I don't know." Snape turned around. "I'm not really in to music. Not more then anyone. I mean I only know the songs by. 3 wizards and.."

"A donkey." Leyla laughed "I've heard of them, Hard rock. And not really nice."

"You pick the song." Snape stared at her. "I trust you."

* * *

><p><em>'She doesn't even know I exist. She doesn't.' <em>Snape put his pen down. _'It's not like I've tried anything. She's so bloody sweetie, brilliant and not to speak incredible pretty. I know that she doesn't see me that way, she never really did. Never. I guess she's got a hard time. But who am I kidding? Have you seen her? She's got the whole school crushing on her.. Sirius, Remus. She's got a charm that enchants everyone. She keeps talking, and I don't know if I'm going to be the one. She keeps talking to me, and never do I notice that she feels more for me then friendship.'_

"Severus?" Leyla stepped closer. "What are you writing there?"

"Nothing." Snape closed the book. "So what do you got?"

"Something we could win." Leyla stepped next to him. "So I hit the library, or something. And found a song that could be good. Severus, what do you think?"

"I'm okay with anything you picked." Snape smiled"I.."

"Do you have a fever?" Leyla put her hand on his forehead.

"I don't have a fever." Snape pushed her hand away. "Let's just take a look at the song that you've chose. I just trust you."

"Okay ." Leyla picked up a couple of papers handing them to Snape. "Here you go."

"Are you sure about this song?" Snape stared at her.

"Maybe." She ran away. Snape clenched his book against his chest. Opening it once more again. He stared to the wall. '_She'll never love me, like I love her. She simple will fall for Siruis, the way Lily fell for James Potter. Who am I kidding? The pretty girl always falls for the popular quiddich player. Even if she doesn't know it yet. I'm going to lose her as a friend, and that hurts more then anything. I love her, and she doesn't know.'_

* * *

><p><em>'I caught him.' <em>Leyla put her pen down. She smiled. '_I caught him staring at me, I have no idea what he was looking at. But it gave me a feeling. Not creepy stalkers feelings. That's what happens. I gave him the song, he took one look at it. I just miss how we used to be, I don't know why he's pulling away from me. Like he's trying to hide. I know! He loves Lily. Why does Lily get all the good guys? I mean I have to settle with the clowns, and Lily gets Sev? It's not fair, she's not even interested. I... I'm not going to fall in love... It's the competition. Why is Sev on my mind? Why can't I ...? I can't..'_

Leyla put her pen down. A moment she stared in front of her. Lily stepped next to her. She sat down.

"What's wrong?" Lily rolled her eyes. "Ley, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Leyla turned away.

"Leyviena Teresa McGonagall, what's wrong with you?" Lily turned to her. "Remember, I know you. So I know when you're having a hard time. And that's what you are going through so, shoot."

"I think I'm.." Leyla stopped "I don't know.. I have this feeling."

"For Sirius." Lily nodded her head.

"No, I don't feel anything for that guy. Less, I don't feel much for him." Leyla paused "Sev, he's so handsome and..."

"Bloody hell," Lily smiled "Off course, I should have seen this coming. You and Sev, are you in love with him? Are you two going to get married? Get kids, be happy?"

"I don't know.." Leyla turned to her. "I don't know what I'm feeling for Severus, I mean I'm what in my 5th year, and he's handsome. And.. "

"You're in love." Lily stared at her. "You can't stop thinking about him. You can't breath when he's near. That's being in love. Face it, you've got it bad. Leyla and Severus sitting in a tree..."

"Lily, stop it. "

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Lily walked around the sofa. "First comes love, then comes marriage. Then they're walking around with the baby carriage. Your child's blond, bright blue eyes. She looks just.."

"Stop it!" Leyla walked behind her.

"Maybe I should sing that song." Lily smiled "Maybe..."

"Maybe you should not sing it." Leyla replied "You can't say anything. Swear it to me. Swear to me that you won't tell Sev, I'm in love with him."

"Why not?" Lily sat down.

"Because he's not in love with me." Leyla stared at her. "Because he's in love with you."

* * *

><p>"Good, very good. James, Lily." Dumbledore stared at the rest. "That's what kind of love songs I want. Okay, Severus and Leyviena you're up. Show me the spark."<p>

It became very still. Everything darkened up. Slowly the music started playing.

"Just a small town girl. Livin' in a lonely world. " Snape opened his mouth noticing nothing happened. "She took the midnight train going anywhere.

"Just a city boy." Leyla's voice was strong, and very musical like. "Born and raised in South Surrey. He took the midnight train going anywhere."

Slowly they moved closer to each other. Their eyes met. And for a short moment, they could see they were going somewhere.

"A singer in a smokey room." Snape sang again.

"The smell of wine and cheap perfume" Leyla walked toward him. They practiced this, yet Severus couldn't really think about any of the dance passes. Just Leyla getting closer to him. So close he could almost touch her.

"For a smile they can share the night. It goes on and on and on and on." Now he noticed that he was singing with her. His hands were clenched around her waist. And they were spinning around. "Strangers waiting. Up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night. Streetlight people living just to find emotion. Hiding, somewhere in the night"

"Working hard to get my fill ."Leyla let go of his arms, and slowly walked around on the small stage. "Everybody wants a thrill. Payin' anything to roll the dice. Just one more time. Some will win,

" some will lose." Snape sang. She slowly walked back to him. Grabbing his hand. She made a small pirouette. "Some were born to sing the blues. Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on."

"Strangers waiting. Up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlight people." He stared at everyone. Lily and the other girls were dancing along with them. But the Maurouders had kept them self still. Sirius was even staring at him. Like he had stolen something from him. "Living just to find emotion. Hiding, somewhere in the night

"Don't stop believin'. Hold on to the feelin'. Streetlight people." then voices from the room started to sing along. Leyla could hear Lily's voice over all of them. "woahhh, woahhhh. Don't stop believin'."

Then they both paused for a while. Lily clapped her hands, she stood up showing a pleasure in her eyes. Slowly Dumbledore stood up.

"Great job, Severus and Leyla." He stared at McGonagall who was sitting next to him. "Now, Professor McGonagall can say who the winner is."

"That's not fair." James Potter jumped up. "Leyla McGonagall is her daughter."

"Yes, and I know something about music." Minerva stared around. "I thought that Mr. Snape and my daughter had the greatest performance. Don't stop believing is perfect. So, they win."

"The lead of the first year goes to.." Dumbledore paused "It's based on the two strongest voices and two people I would enjoy to see perform together. Leyla McGonagall and Sirius Black. We have our two leads."

"But we were the best." Leyla stood up. "So Sev should get the lead for once."

"I made my decision." Dumbledore stared at her. "And there are still more solo's to win, you should know that Leyla."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Sev." Leyla walked behind him. "I know how much you wanted that solo. I really thought we would get it together, you know. You were so awesome."<p>

"hey, I don't care." Snape turned away. "I mean he has a better voice then I do, and even you have to admit it. You two look good together."

"You two look good together?" Leyla sat down. "I hate his guts, I would rather hang around you all day, then have anything to do with him. You should know that."

"You say that now, but when you start singing with him." Snape turned around. "You'll fall for him. It happened to James and Lily, you saw how they were before he got the lead. And now Sirius gets the lead, and you'll fall for him."

"Fall for him?" Leyla turned to him. "He's a jerk, boring. How could I fall for him?"

"You will."

"What's wrong with you?" Leyla stepped to him. "You almost seem happy that you didn't get that part. Is that how much you hate me? Is that why you're pushing me away? Why you let me pick the song? You hate me, don't you?"

"I.." Snape turned around. "You have no idea how I feel about you."

"About me, you've been.." Leyla turned to him. "I can't even explain. I.. Tell me, do you hate me? Do you? Because I can hate you to, I can..."

Snape grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. Their lips crashed, and slowly they were kissing. First Leyla felt weird, but that feeling went away. Just like anything in her life. This seemed right, Severus and her were meant to be and she knew it.

* * *

><p>Sirius passed by the door, hearing them. Leyla and Severus were talking, it sounded like they were arguing. A thin smile appeared on his face, if they were arguing. He smiled, she would need to feel better. That was his job. He slowly walked closer. Words. hate maybe even more. Sirius couldn't get happier.<p>

"Tell me.. Do you hate me? Cause I can hate you to.." He heard her say. They stood there. Both of them didn't move. " I can.."

And then something happened, something he didn't see coming. Snape kissed her. Severus Snape uncool guy, the one without the solo kissed his solo girl. The one girl he was suppose to be with. And Snape just kissed her. He couldn't see any bad feelings in her posture. Worst, it seemed like she was actually enjoying herself. Really she was having a very good time. And that was the truth. Sirius turned around. The next person he saw was James Potter.

"Congrats, my man." James stared at him. "You know Lily fell for me, doing the solo. You could get lucky to. I mean she's pretty."

"I just found her." Sirius stared up. "Making out with Severus Snape. Lip on lip action. I think there was even tong involved."

"Snape you've seen that wrong." James turned around. "Those two are like water and ice. Oil and water. White magic and dark magic, they don't mix."

"And yet he had his tong in her mouth." Sirius reacted "That's how bad they match."

"They.." James stared at him. "I give them a week. That's all she needs to release they are not meant to be. Mark my words."

* * *

><p>"Wow." Leyla stared at him. "I.."<p>

"That was.." Snape turned to her. "Perfect."

"My first kiss." Leyla smiled and stared up at her. "Perfect."

"So what does this mean?" Leyla stared at him. "Was this.."

"This mean you're my girlfriend." Snape smiled "and that I'm going to keep an eye on Sirius, since you're mine. And he's going to keep his hands of my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend." She smiled "I love that word."

"Well you do release what it will do to your reputation."

"Screw my reputation." Leyla replied "Screw what my mum thinks about Slyterin. I don't care. I like having a bad reputations just for once."

"It won't be that bad." Snape smiled at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Snape and Leyla? Any thoughts: Good couple, bad couple? <strong>

**Do you think that Dumbldore is prejudice in giving solos? Who would you want to get solo's in the High days? Harry Potter days? **

**Please REVIEW, next chapter up, is again one of the Harry Potter days. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, **

**all of you. A whole new chapter of the Dumbledore singers, I'm still looking for great songs for all our favorite characters. You can subject any song, and I'll use it in this story. So give any song that you think is great for a certain character? For example, I'm like a bird, for Luna. Or you can even give songs for duets between two members of the DS, for example Harry & Ginny Don't stop believing. . Or, you can give great group numbers. So give me anything you think would be great.**

**Enjoy this chapter, **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Recruiting new people<strong>

_Being in the DS means, that even when you're on your lowest. You'll always have someone backing you up. Being in the DS means being yourself, when you don't know who you are. _

_Being in the DS means, believing someone when everyone stopped. Being in the DS means, that even when you're all alone, you still got a friend.  
><em>

"He's an idiot." Hermione yelled "I mean I hated him as a potions master, but now. He's going to be the end of the DS as we know it! I mean he hates us, and we all know it. I mean we will suck at any performance. And Umbridge won't let us anywhere outside the dungeons, and.."

"Just shut up, Hermione." Cedric reacted "Just shut up! I mean what are we even talking about, we're 9 people, we need another crazy 10 people. We won't be able to compete. I think it's going to end. Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know." Luna stared at them. "Come one, we're actually.."

"We're just.." Selena reacted "J- J-uust, I.."

"Look at there the DS'ers.." Malfoy walked passed them. "Does that stand for Dumbledore's shit? I mean you kind of look like that.."

"Actual-ly.." Selena reacted "You're S-Stupid.."

"Well at least I can finnish my sentences." Malfoy reacted "S-S-eliva.."

"Hey, you are those crazy singers." Crabbe yelled. He slowly took some potions from his bag, smashing it in Hermione's face. "Nice, now you're really Dumbledore's shit.."

"Get away.." Luna stood up. "Oh yeah, you're IQ isn't high enough for that. My bad.."

"Just.. g-go aawaay.." Selena stood up.

"Yeah." Cedric stood up. "Leave us now!"

"See, Huffelpuff loser." Malfoy stepped closer to him. He stared up at Cedric. "I heard you're seizing to exist as we speak. Good.."

"Just drop it Malfoy." Luna stared at him. "You're just jealous, because people don't like you. And that if we're popular once more again, no one will like you. So that's the bigger truth. People only speak to you, because they are terrified."

"Well, I don't get liters of polyjuice potion smashed in my face." Malfoy reacted "I will never be with you guys, never!"

"Well, the thing about Dumbledore's singers is.." Luna stared at him. "We stick together, when everyone's against us, we've got each other. Just think, who wil you have when no body likes you? No one. No one will like you."

"And then we will push polyjuice potion in your face." Hermione reacted "You would be happy to have someone like us. We're a family."

"Well.." Malfoy turned to them. "I hope Umbridge breaks down that little family of you. I hope she tears you down."

"I don't get why you hate us this much." Luna reacted "Why everyone thinks we're weird. We actually stand for something, we have talent. And we're going to shine.."

* * *

><p>"Won Won.." Lavender threw her arms around Ron Weasley her boyfriend. "What's up.."<p>

"Nothing's really up." Harry reacted "How are you Lavender?"

"Me and the cheerleaders are making up some new routine for the new Quiddich match." Lavender reacted "Umbridge is letting us use the Grand hall, so we don't have to practice in the cold. And well, the Yule ball's coming up in a month or so. It will take all my attention. Ginny's not really interested in any of it. Sometimes I.."

"Ginny's busy with some potions essay." Harry reacted "I'm sure you can do it by yourself. I heard that there's not much going down. Why is Umbridge letting your practice inside?"

"Because she cares about us." Lavender reacted "And you have to admit, we're the only once that are going to get somewhere. I mean I can't believe she keeps putting money in those stupid Dumbledore's singers."

"That's Dumbledore." Ron reacted "He can't understand that the high days of the DS are far from over. I heard he made Professor Snape coach them. And Professor Snape is more tone deaf then Garfield on a Monday."

"It's worst.." Lavender smiled "These bastards are going down.."

"That's not really nice." Katherine turned to them. She grabbed Lavenders tie. "They have more personality, then all of you combined. And that's a truth."

"You're with us.." Lavender stared at her. "Or you are with them, and against us. It's your choice. Or you pick them, and leave right now. Or you pick us, and help us with the Yule ball."

"Them.." Katherine pulled the badge from her uniform. "And nobody gives a damn about you, Lavender. Once up on a time, someone will see what kind of loser you are. I'm out of here."

"Katherine.." Lavender stared at her. "If you leave then,.."

"You'll do what?" Katherine stepped closer to Lavender. "You don't have the guts, and Wonwon. Good luck with her, I'm out of here."

* * *

><p>"What now?" Neville stared at Selena. "What are you doing here? No, that's not the question, what are we doing here? What's going one?"<p>

"I have no idea." Selena stared at her. "Just, I wanted to talk to you. Do I need any reason to talk to you. Okay, here it goes. We haven't worked on a song, a duet. Or anything. I think we should team up with, Hermione and Luna. We should blow that Snape away, so he will take us serious."

"Professor Snape doesn't get blown away by a tornado." Neville replied "Why do you think he's going to be touched by some song we sing. He's not that kind of person, I mean he doesn't have a heart or a soul. You think that you can make him do anything. I mean we just admit it, we're doomed."

"Doomed seems a bit bad, right?" Katherine was leaning against the pillars. "Is there any room for a girl that left her friends to join the DS?"

"There's always room." Neville stood up.

"I guess we only need 9 people." Selena stared at her. "9 p-p-peop-ple, s-s-stu-d-denn-ts"

"So what are you guys planning on doing?" Katherine reacted "I mean Snape's your new head, but no one says you need him. I mean there are ways to work around Umbridge's rules. I mean there are ways, we don't need Sn ape. He's not going to help us, unless we enchant him. You know what mum says, you need to take charge when no on takes charge."

"What are you saying." Neville stared up. "How are we going to get people to join.?"

"I say w do what we used to do." Katherine smiled "We show them what we got. Without Dumbledore knows, we just do it. At the Yule ball, we steal the show."

"I d-d-on't k—k-noowww" Selena reacted "I don't t-think that U-umb-br-ridge i-is g-g-oo-ing to like me that much. .."

"she's right, we could get in trouble." Neville admitted "I mean practice with a group over 5, at a room in Hogwarts, that's insane. And if we.."

"It's not like we can i-i-nvat-e Professor E-em-mo." Selena replied "I.."

"Please, Sel." Katherine reacted "What are you guys talking about? We can so do this, I mean we have to find a place that is made for it. That is there when you need it.."

"The what now?" Hermione stepped with them. "What the hells is going on here?"

"W-we a-are.."

"Spit it out, Selena." Hermione reacted

"Hey, Hermi, thing." Katherine reacted "You know how hard she's trying to not stutter. And Lavender Brown is not helping. So, we're as in us 10 are going to perform on the Yule ball, if you got a problem with that then get.."

"I'm in." Hermione sat down. "Maybe we could use the room of Requirement to practice."

"Finally." Katherine reacted "Someone that's making sense."

"What are you doing here?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Did the cheerleaders kick you out?"

"No, I left." Katherine reacted "I was getting crazy of Lavender and her Wonwon, and Harry Potter and his girlfriend."

"So welcome." Hermione reacted "So why do we have to perform at the Yule ball?"

"Because if you don't.." Katherine stood up. "Okay, Umbridge is looking for a reason to dismiss the DS, and if she gets a reason she's going to do so. Dumbledore is always able to stop that, but now even he's getting scared. He assigned Severus Snape, that's telling how scared he is. Umbridge is going over his head, and if he's not the headmaster. Short story, if she gets hold of the Headmaster job, then it's done. Only if we can place for sectionals, she can't dismiss a group that's Highly successful. And it's that sad truth that you need 19 people to even enter the competition. So we need another 9 people to even qualify. So that's why we need to perform, because we need to pull people in. So that we can keep being. So, it's not a choice. And if Professor Emo is not going to help us, then we need to take charge in our own hands."

"Amen." Neville reacted

"T-t-hhat-t's t-tr-u-e." Selena reacted "B-b-uut, w-who wa-nnts to join?"

"Maybe Ron Weasley.." Hermione reacted "maybe..."

* * *

><p>"She's still smoken hot." Ron reacted "I'm just saying, but can you blame her. I mean Lavender was a total bitch to Katherine. I don't even know why I put up with her."<p>

"Because you're stupid." Harry reacted "Have you heard the way she talks about Ginny, it's a bad thing. She's making fun of the whole school, even the cheerleaders. Do you remember that she called Katherine fat a couple of weeks ago, and she almost smashed her in the face."

"And now she's with them." Harry reacted "They're going to be so sorry, Kat was like the best dancer of the whole squad. And Lavender knew it, I think she's believe that Kat will come crawling back. But she won't, I mean that's not Katherine."

"You have to admit Selena Mcgonagalla and all her fellow DS'ers are stupid and dorks." Ron replied "The whole DS is a joke, and we know it."

"They got this thing.." Harry reacted "I mean singing and dancing, doesn't sound dorky at all. It kind of sounds cool, I mean I would enjoy doing something else after practice."

"You get potions during the week." Ron rolled his eyes. "You're going to choose to spend time with Professor Snape. I don't thinks o."

"True, true." Harry laughed "Did I ever tell you that I was going to join. I mean it's..."

"I heard they used to win prices." Ron replied "And then they kind of went on a losing spring, and now they're uncool, undesired and totally stupid."

"Well, that's how it is." Harry replied "I'm just thinking, when my parents were in High school they were the cool guys. I can't help but think.."

"Harry don't." Ron reacted "I bet your parents were not that uncool. And if you want to join the DS, I'm not going with you. I mean I'm not going to make a fool out of myself, I'm not like Katherine. She's not going to be popular anymore."

"What does it mean?" Harry stared up. "What difference does it make? I mean being popular. What does it literally mean. Half of those people don't know you, and the other half are so obsessed with you. They're not going to help you, maybe that's just it. Maybe those kids have more then we ever had. They stick together."

"I stick with you." Ron stared at him. "You're like my buddy. My best friend."

"That's just it." Harry turned around. "Can we trust any of the guys on the Quidditch team."

* * *

><p>"So my fellow DS'ers." Katherine stood up. "We're 10 people and we need 19 little losers. And as far as wee see Mr. Emo doesn't want to help us. So we're going to take charge."<p>

"Eh.." Cedric stared at him. "Who died and put her in charge? And since when did she join.."

"T-tod-daay" Selena replied "S-she's the b-best w-we got.."

"And she will want to take all solos." Luna reacted "Nice another year all solo's will be stolen from under my feet."

"Actually I don't sing." Katherine replied "I do play piano, and I can dance crazy good. I do do back ground singing. I'm not going for any solo's."

"I think that's good." Hermione stood up. "We need someone to stand up, and lead us. Severus Snape is not doing it, Katherine is. So we stick together. That's what we do, that's what we stand for. Katherine picked us, she left all of them. And she picked us. She wants us to keep lasting, she stands up for us. No one ever did that. Even that Severus Snape did that. So, let's listen."

"I don't want to be your boss." Katherine reacted "But we need to be a group, be friends. Find out what music means to al of us. We need to stick together. And we need to get to know each other. That's what it's about."

"S-s-he's right." Selena reacted.

"I love Single ladies by Beyoncé" Luna stood up. "I mean if we're in charge, let's just go a little crazy."

"Total eclipse of the heart." Hermione reacted "I love that song, it's so beautiful."

"Let's just practice this songs." Katherine replied "We need to proof the school, that we're not losers. And need to show them who we are. Get people to want to be part of our family."

"Show them how cool we are." Luna stared at them. "So let's start the singing."

_Being in the DS means something. _

_Magic keeps us together. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, **

**Do you want to take another look in the past? Another look to the Snape/ Leyla romance, and how it effected them? Will Gryffindor let is pass? And will Sirius give up Leyla? And how could this effect the DS in general? Follow the DS on their way to Sectionals, and enjoy the drama. **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Bad reputation<strong>

"She's totally dating Severus Snape." a girl stared at Leyla. "I've seen them make out."

"What? Didn't have enough of your bubbly boyfriend, that you needed to find 'weird and disgusting. I mean he is ugly."

_'Have you ever heard so many bad things at two seconds?'_ Leyla stared up from her page. '_Well I have, and all that even before lunch. I mean it's weird how fast news get around. And even now my Gryffindor students are talking about it. Bad reputation, check.'_

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me." Lily sat down next to her. "Or is it just one of this bubbly wrong rumors, where I tell you and you laugh."

"Depends what's it you're talking about."

"Okay, you need to be straight." Lily sat down. "Is it true about you kissing Severus?"

"One it's true, two I have no idea how they know." Leyla turned around.

"Sirius has been spreading the rumor." Lily sat down. "They say that he's heartbroken. Or as heartbroken he can be. I mean you don't take it Serious."

"I know." Leyla stared at her.

"I am happy for you." Lily smiled "I mean I had to admit that I believed Snape was going to get a girlfriend and you. But you are his girlfriend. It only keeps getting better."

"Mum does not know it yet."

"If I know Sirius, she does by now." Lily stared at her. "You don't think he's going to let go of the one thing that could actually do some serious damage to your relationship."

"No, I was not expecting that." Leyla replied

"Everything will be okay." Lily lied "Professor McGonagall doesn't have a temper."

* * *

><p>"That boy." Minerva stepped towards her. "That boy you've been dating is totally wrong for you. I want you to stop seeing him."<p>

"I'm not going to." Leyla stared at her. "You can't expect me to turn my life to your standards. It's my life, and I'll live it the way I want to. Not how my mother wants me to."

"He's bad." Minerva replied "He's Slytherin. We all know what that means."

"Do we really?" Leyla turned to her. "He's a good guy, he works hard. Studies hard. And everyone makes fun of him. He never did anything to anybody. And you give me the 'All wizards in Slytherin turn evil. That's superficial stereotypic behavior. I say he's not like that."

"They're all like that." Minerva replied "Every guy that went even came out of Slytherin."

"You say every guy that went evil, you don't say that every guy in Slytherin is evil." Leyla turned to him. "Why can't you trust me?"

"Because I love you." Minerva stared at her. "I don't want you to end up heart broken, like I was with your father. I don't want you to go trough that. I think the boy is going to be bad. Very bad. I think there'd be boys on Hogwarts more suitable."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Leyla replied "I mean I think you mean Sirius, he's far from my type."

"Sirius is good." Minerva replied "But there are other boys, great boys."

"Don't talk about Remus Lupin, he's like a brother to me."

"I'm forbidding you to go out with Severus Snape." Minerva stood up. "I'm forbidding you to see Snape, he's totally wrong for you."

"I date who I want to date." Leyla replied "And he's in the DS, that says enough. I'm a fifth year, so I do what I want! You can't met that he's wrong for me, you don't even kno him."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, <em>

_The talking seems to get worst with every moment I look around. never ever have I understood what that meant, but now I do. People talk to me, they whisper things about me. They never used to do. Who I date is my case! And now everyone is thinking about my social case. How come anyone can just judge me, without anything happening. I hate that my fame is growing to something else. I'm sad, I'm.. _

_Love, Leyla."_

"What's wrong with you?" Martha sat down. "He's like the prince of all that is darkness."

"He's kind of handsome. And talking about prince of Darkness, he's nice." Leyla admitted. She stared at Martha. "And he wears his uniform like everyone. I don't see a reason to look at him in a way.."

"He's not good for you." Martha replied "I mean there are better guys out there."

"You know, I don't care." Leyla admitted "I have no reason to think about any other guy. I've known Severus like forever. We're friends, and he's totally hot. You know as in sexy, and is dark sexy. And you know, it's better then the annoying thing Sirius has going on. Sev is honest, and.."

"And he's in Slytherin." Martha replied "You have to admit it, you're Gryffindor. It's not really a match made in heaven."

"Okay, I do get the whole rivalry thingy." Leyla replied "But this is just so long ago, and I don't see the reason why it would keep me from dating him. He's nice, I mean that's all I care about. It's not like.. He's sexy. And he loves me, we're boyfriend and girlfriend. That's great. So I'm not going to care about social orders, I mean I don't care if I'm not the popular kid. I'll still have the DS, We're 20 friends. Singing together. That's what we love. And he's my boyfriend. We're going to make it."

"I'm just saying, he's the only Slytherin guy." Martha replied "You're going to lose your popularity. You can get better."

"More popular, more.." Leyla replied "You see everything trough the glasses of popularity. I know him and I love him, that's all I need. Sirius doesn't know anything about me, he mind be more popular. But I love Sev, and not Sirius. So he can do what he want. I don't care if he is more popular. It will always be Sev."

_Duhm duhm duhm! Get this for a plot twist! I... Okay, scrap that all. Someone has died, and maybe or not has come back to life. People are pretty much CRAZY!_

"Let's talk about Sectionals." Dumbledore sat down in front of the class.

"No." Sirius stood up. "Let's talk about Love spells and how they are illegal. And some of us, take advantage of certain girls under the influence of a love potion. I think that's totally wrong."

"Oh, Please, Sirius." Leyla stood up. "I'm not under the influence of any love potion"

"See proof that Severus Snape took advantage of our golden girl, and is not using her for some kind of sick sexual game." Sirius replied "Just because,.."

"He is good at potions." James replied "Admit it.."

"Please.." Lily stood up. "This is totally sick, why would you accuse anyone of our group with a thing like that. Are you jealous?"

"I'm just worried about Leys." Sirius replied "And Snivilius just.."

"Stop it!" Dumbledore yelled "Severus you didn't use any love potions right?"

"You would believe him!" Leyla stepped towards him. "Because he feels passed by, because I didn't feel like snogging him. So, now he's making sense of why I picked Severus over his sad ass. And now he's feeling left out, because, well you know."

"You are not right." Sirius stepped towards her. He grabbed her arm"We're singing together, you're suppose to fall in love with me! Not with him! Me!"

"Stay away from my girlfriend." Snape finally stood up. "Let go of her!"

"Or you do what?" Sirius stared at him. "Will you use a potion on me. Or will you let her beat the crap out of me."

At that moment Severus flew at him. Grabbing his tie in both hands. His fist was ready to punch him in the face. The anger was running trough his vanes.

_Okay, two guys fight over you. It sounds like a very big turn on, well let's just say. It's not. Really not! I mean... _

Snape slowly released his fist, punching Sirius in the face. Leyla knew this was only the tip of the iceberg. Dumbledore was hanging in his chair, totally unfocused on what was going on. Sometimes he led them fight, just so they could make up later. That was how they were. James stepped forward, pushing his fist towards him.

"STOP IT!" Leyla stepped in front of Snape "We don't need to fight over this."

"We don't need to fight." Sirius replied "He hit me in the nose!"

"Well, you were being an incredible ass." Leyla replied

"Oh, please." James replied

"Shouldn't we just focus on beating Voldemort and Death eaters. I mean what are we suppose to do?" Lily yelled "There's no room for you immature boy fighting circus. So you get your ass out here, or you will meet the rage of my fist."

"And she's always got one angry fist." Remus spoke. "It's not like I felt it or something."

"Oh, please." Lily rolled her eyes. "So who's getting the solo's for this year?"

"Me and Leyla, baby." Sirius stood up. He slowly took Leyla's hand.

"She's my girlfriend." Snape yelled "You keep your hands of your girlfriend, or I'll.."

"Sirius.." Leyla to him. "Don't fucking touch me."

"Sirius, Severus, Leyla." Dumbledore turned to them. "Just don't talk to each other, if you're fighting. I'm subjecting we put the happy couple on the left side, and Sirius, you go to the right."

"Love potion." Sirius replied "Just saying. How can a pretty girl like that, go for a guy like that. It's just completely wrong. And he's in Slytherin."

"Oh, please." Leyla reacted "I mean you couldn't get a girlfriend even when you were sleeping. You're just a player."

"I could get any girl that's hotter then you." Sirius smiled. "Right.."

_Okay, that's kind of weird. Since he's now looking for some kind of girl who's dying to hook up with him. And well, he's not in to Martha, since she's kind of stalker sick crazy. Which always sounds crazy. Okay, I'm the popular girl. And she's not. But if it's just me, I don't need to be popular. Okay, that's really true. _

Leyla slowly put the book in her bag. She stared around. She walked trough the common room of Gryffindor. She stared around.

"Take that." she fell a cold sensation trough her body. Polyjuice potion was dripping of her hair. Pumpkin juice was dripping down her hair. She stared at the boys, they were second year Gryffindor boys.

"Serves you well, dating outside your house." the boy replied

"I'll.."

"Good job, Frankie." Sirius stepped next to them. Slowly emptying the contain of his potion. "Good work Mark."

"That's not funny, Black." Leyla stood up. "What's that now?"

"Oh, It was just.." Leyla turned away. "That's not funny, at all."

* * *

><p>"What happened with your hair?" Snape sat down next to her.<p>

"Well, ever heard of the Hairomatic potion?" Leyla rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it's one of those potions for little kids." Snape rolled his eyes.

"I got parts of it in my hair." Leyla replied "And then I forget to mention the fact that they also got polyjuice potion my face. Lucky that I didn't swallow any. And pumpkin juice."

"You should go to Dumbledore." Snape turned to her. "Making polyjuice potion in Hogwarts is against the rules. It's forbidden."

"No, it was my own house." Leyla replied "I mean they did this because we're kind of dating. Did you get any polyjuice facials."

"No." Snape turned around. "But I had my trouble with bullying. And if they do this to you, you should mention me. I'll do it."

"You shouldn't go that way." Leyla replied "I mean I can handle myself. My hair just looks pink and puffy. And I hate it. I was such a great blond, and the potions works about 2 days, so I have to be pink and puffy for two days."

"I think you're pretty with pink hair." Snape kissed her cheek. "It's nice for a change."

"I'm not a pink hair girl." Leyla admitted "Maybe it's just because I'm not really mad with the world. You have to admit. I'm not mad with the world."

"Well, you're not mad with the world." Snape stared at her. "So are you still busy practicing for the solo."

"Yeah." Leyla admitted "You should get one to. I mean we do 4 songs on Regionals. And I would love to have a solo with you."

"Me to." Snape touched her face. "I'm sorry about those guys, you don't disserve it."

"I'm not breaking up with you." Leyla spoke to him. "I'll never break up with you. I know that I'm the cool girl, but I don't care about being popular. They can bother me as much as they want. I'll never ever break up with you, even if they shove polyjuice potion in my face."

"I.." he kissed her.

"Blue Hairomatic." Snape felt the potion on a part of his hair. Leyla was covered all under it. Her pink hair was coloring purple like. She stared at him. Tears were appearing.

"I think my hair looks bad." Leyla cried. "Your hair's kind of blue. I mean short piece. It's like you have high lights."

"It's only temporary." Snape smiled

"Yeah, but that could happen any time we kiss." Leyla replied "Hairomatic is an easy potion, with very much effects."

"I love you." Snape stared at her. "And your hair."

"Oh." Leyla slowly hang closer and kissed his lips.

"Do you think I have a bad reputation?" Leyla stared around. "Do you?"

"Maybe.." Snape stared at her. "My reputation's getting better."

"You're happy." Leyla laughed "I'm happy. Maybe happier then.."

"You'll get a solo." Snape hugged her. "All the solo's you can have. Maybe you'll even get more solo's then you want. But you disserve all solos."

"Thank you." Leyla stared.

* * *

><p><strong>Subjections for songs are still welcome. What do you want to read Hermione sing? What's your favorite song? Any songs you want Lily to perform? Or Snape? <strong>

**-What shipper would you to see? Please REVIEW! I love your reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**5. The Yule ball, Express yourself.**

**Okay, this chapter marks the first songs performed by the DS in Harry's days. Their search for people starts, and will they be able to get 19 people to compete at Sectionals? And will Snape get around? Or will it just stay worst? **

**Enjoy this chapter, **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

><p><em>Change is going to come, look around. <em>

_It's never going look the same. _

_Being different, is always good. _

_It's showing you're different that's wrong. _

_Cause everyone wants to fit in. _

_It's not fitting in that's hard._

Soft pain sounded trough the room of Requirement. Katherine touched the piano, the soft music was beautiful. And sometimes they could hear someone pass in the hallway. Knowing that they couldn't be found. Hermione's heart stopped every time. She couldn't explain it, she was afraid that they got caught. But she knew they were getting awesome.

Selena slowly stepped in front of everyone. She stared in front of her. Her eyes closed up for a second. In her mind everyone was staring at her. She wasn't like she was. She was brave, spontaneous. And that was the way she was. But Hogwarts had her toll on her. Even before she joined the DS, she was made fun off. Every little bad thing was told to her. And only Katherine was her support by times. Then she found the DS, finding Hermione. Finding Luna. Being friends when nobody was there. And standing up for each other. Standing right there, mad her see everything back. She wanted people to see her in a different light.

"Making a way down town, walking fast. And I'm home boind." Selena turned to Katherine, then to Hermione. And looked in front of her once more again. Hearing herself sing the song without doubting was a rush. Specially since her language was fluant. More then when she spoke to people. The room was covered in a blue like light. She knew that they were doing something wrong, and she loved doing it. She didn't mind what Severus Snape would think. The only thing that matered was, that the ten of them. For one second they belonged together.

"That's sick." Hermione replied "I mean the song. You're so good Sel."

"She really is." Neville reacted "I mean you shouldn't even stutter. You are so talented. I bet if we do that song."

"Our big sister Amy is going to Medschool in Boston." Katherine admitted "Mum is a high school dance teacher in the north of Londen. So that's where we get the tallent from."

"Is your mum a witch?" Hermione turned to them.

"She's a witch." Katherine replied

"W-we'r-re the 3rd generation in the DS, it's r-reall-ly cool." Selena reacted "M-mum, grandmum and u-us..The D-DS, can't stop existing."

"She's right." Hermione took a glas of pumpkin juice. "To the DS!"

"To the DS!"

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do today?" Luna put her hand in the air. "Are we just going to sit around. And don't do anything at all. Cause I can find better things to spend our days. Like our assigment, practice it."<p>

"Please, I don't need any more singing and dancing around here." Snape turned to them "It doesn't matter anyway. Music is just a way to wast time. No one in the magic world is going to listen to you. You should get that clear, you're not going to get anywhere by singing a song."

"Maybe we won't." Hermione stood up. "But you're our leader, you're suppose to guide us. You're not doing anything. I'm just wandering what brought you from being a member to the DS, to this. You were thrown out, and now you want.."

"You know.." Snape stepped to the front of the class. "Us DS'ers stick together. We're a family even when we got no one left. Until someone decides that you don't fit in the image. And you become a loser, you become humilated over the whole school. Pollyjuice potions pushed in your throut, all because you go against your house. That's how much of a family you are. The DS used to terrorise the school. And that's the truth. And music does not mean a thing, you got here because you didn't keep in account of your best rule. We're a family."

"Professor, that was over 16 years ago." Hermione replied "Non of us are responsible for that. Non of us betrayed you, you are betraying us. By giving in.."

"It doesn't go anywhere." Susan Bones got up. "He hate us, we're not actually his house. And you know what they say about.."

"Shut up." Snape turned around. "You wonder why there is no one of Slytherin joining. That right there, prejudice. There's nothing you can do okay."

"Professor, please.." Hermione stared at him. "Help us, please."

* * *

><p>"Please Help us." Cedric rolled his eyes. "He's just a big bad guy. He's suppose to help us, and he just won't do it."<p>

"I say we bring two songs." Luna reacted " One super cool awesome song and 'Don't stop believing."

"Which is alsoo a super cool awesome song." Hermione reacted "I subject I take the solo."

"Or Selena and Luna could to." Katherine reacted "It's nothing but logic, we play out all our good singers. If we don't, it will look like only Hermione can sing which is anything but true."

"Okay." Hermione reacted "But you guys know how awesome I am."

"We know Hermione." Dennis reacted "How could we ever forget?"

"So here's the plan." Hermione hang closer. "We all have to wear the same.. and when they announce Dumbledore, we take the spot light."

"Good." Collin turned away. "So what are we suppose to do."

"practice." Hermione turned around. "Let's get it perfect, so it will be great on friday. And no one, you can't tell anything to anyone. It has to be, if we want anyone to join."

"I think I have the best idea ever." Neville smiled

"What?" Hermione slowly turned to them.

* * *

><p>"I'm kind of.." Hermione started to worry. "I don't think we can do this."<p>

"It's brilliant Hermione." Katherine replied " Please tell me you're not going to back out."

"I'm not going back out." Hermione slowly took a breath. "What if Umbridge finds out?"

"Snap out of it." Luna hit her. "It was your idea. Accept the song, which was partly Neville's. So let's do this, and make ourselves proud. I mean let's make this our first annual proud DS moment. Let's get back to our high!"

"Yes!" Katherine lifted her hand. "DS.."

"DS." Hermione noticed that the rest lifted her hands with Hermione.

"Then.." Luna smiled "Let's crash Dumbledore."

Slowly they both walked trough the door. Hermione took her wand from her clothes. She stared in front of her, Severus Snape was sitting down. Not caring for anything. Hermione slowly closed her eyes, shouting a bit words. The light went on. You could hear everyone wondering what was going on.

"_Off with your head._" First the guys with guitars walked in front of the crowd. "_Dance dance dance 'til you're dead. Off Off Off with your head. Dance dance dance 'til you're dead. Off Off Off with your head_."

Slowly Hermione and the rest girls walked passed the rest. She stared at Severus Snape, for a moment she smiled. Dumbledore seemed to dance along with the music.

"_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark. Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_." Neville walked passed everyone to the girls. "Y_ou try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it. You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes. You're paralyzed!_"

"'_Cause this is thriller, thriller night. And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night._" the rest of the DS joined in the song. "_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_."

"_Off with your head. Dance dance dance 'til you're dead. Off Off Off with your head_

_Dance dance dance 'til you're dead_" The girls joined the song.

"_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run._" Hermoine slolwy walked in front of the group. " Y_ou feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun. You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination._"

"_But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind. You're out of time._" Neville joined Hermione, slowly the other started to dance behind them.

"_thriller, thriller night. There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl Thriller, thriller night._" All the girls joined in. " Y_ou're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight._"

"_Darkness falls across the land_." Cedric kept his wand to his neck. Causing his voice to become really low. At that same moment Hermione repeated another thing. "T_he midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures crawl in search of blood. To terrorize y'alls neighborhood. And though you fight to stay alive. Your body starts to shiver. For no mere mortal can resist. The evil of the thriller_"

"Cause this is thriller, thriller night." Hermione smiled at the rest, slowly she raised her wand. Fake skeletons came above the stage. _"Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try. Thriller, thriller night. So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, tonight_."

The students started to clap. Minerva McGonagall got up , she smiled for a short moment.

"Okay, Luna, Selena." Hermione stared at them. "You're turn."

"_All my people in the crowd_." Selena and Luna stared at each other. "_Grab a partner take it down_!"

"_It's me against the music_." Luna stared an Selena. "_It's just me._."

"_And me _." Selena sang slowly putting a witch head on her head.

" _Yeah C'mon Who-ah_." Luna smiled

" _Hey Luna?" _Selena turned around. "_Are you ready_?"

"_Uh uh, are you?" _Luna slowly turned .

"_And no one cares. It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist . To hell with stares." _Luna sang "_The sweat is drippin' all over my face. And no one's there_"

"_I'm the only one dancin' up in this place (It's just me)." Selena sang. " Tonight I'm here . Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass_."

"_I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music. It's like a competition, me against the beatI wanna get in the zone (get in the zone)." _Both of them sang. "_I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone)"_

"_If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm. Tryin' to hit it, you could die_

_In a minute I'm a take a you on. I'm a take a you on." _Luna sang once again. "_Hey, hey, hey_"

The rest of the song came as natural as it could be. Everyone of the DS was dancing behind him. Now Dumbledore had left his chair, and he was dancing in the weirdest way. Hermione kind of wanted to erase that memory from her mind. He was shaking his hands together. Snape was looking them in a way, that Hermione would think he would punish them for this afterwards. When the music stopped, slowly Luna stepped in front them.

"People, we're the Dumbledore's singers." Luna turned around to Hermione. "And we want to go away with a song dear to all of us. And a message all of us ought to understand."

"_Just a small town girl. Livin' in a lonely world_. " The room went dark. A single spot was directed on Cedric. . "_She took the midnight train going anywhere."_

"_Just a city boy." _Hermione stepped out of the darkness. "_Born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere._"

Slowly they moved closer to each other. Their eyes met. And for a short moment, Hermione stared to the audience. The song really seemed to get to Professor Snape. He was trying to hide the tears coming to his face.

"_A singer in a Smokey room." _Cedric sang again.

"_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_" Hermione slowly walked closer.

"_For a smile they can share the night. It goes on and on and on and on_." Cedric stared at Hermioen, and slowly he put his arms around her waist. "_Strangers waiting. Up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night. Streetlight people living just to find emotion. Hiding, somewhere in the night_"

"_Working hard to get my fill ." _Hermione was now levitating above the room. "_Everybody wants a thrill. Paying' anything to roll the dice. Just one more time. Some will win_,"

" _some will lose_." Cedric sang. Hermione walked back to him. Grabbing his hand. She made a small pirouette. "Some were born to sing the blues. Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on."

"_Strangers waiting. Up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people_." Cedric saw how everyone was standing still, while him and the rest of the DS couldn't stop moving. Dumbledore had gotten more crazy. He was shaking his hips with the music. It almost seemed like he had been drinking. "_Living just to find emotion. Hiding, somewhere in the night"_

"_Don't stop believing'. Hold on to the feeling'_. _Streetlight people_." Hermione saw that some people started to move along with the music. Most of them were the DS members. Luna's voice raised higher as the song came to an end. "_woahhh, woahhhh. Don't stop believing'._"

The music stopped. It was now Katherine who stepped in front of them.

"Okay, if you want to join the DS, auditions are on Saturday after our weekly visit to Hogsmead. You can find us in the south basement."

"With a reason." They could hear someone yell.

"Get of the stage." Lavender screamed out.

"Shut the hell up, bitch." Katherine yelled "So, Saturday south basement."

"Bravo." Minerva stood up. "Bravo, you did such a great job Severus. They're only getting better. Great."

"They didn't get permission to crash our Yule ball." Umbridge stood up. "No what so ever. They ruined our ball with their stupid song."

"Actually, Severus here asked me to let them perform." Dumbledore replied "It was a late change to the show, that's hardly wrong right? I must agree with Minerva, how great job Severus has done with this kids. I can really tell that.."

* * *

><p>"Okay, you went up against my every wish." Snape yelled "Don't your release that you could have risked everything. What if Dumbledore hadn't backed you up."<p>

"You have to admit we were freaking great." Cedric stood up. "I like to raise this glass to The DS, since we're coming back. And we're going to have lot's of auditions this afternoon. You'll see. We'll be able to chose the best 10 singers."

"You should be lucky that two kids show up." Snape turned around "And the first song was hardly good, it was a bit tired. And Hermione I heard more then one false note. And please, me against the music, that's like singing Frank Sinatra at a rock concert. And Don't stop believing was the worst, you missed the high note. And Cedric, you're voice is far from good for the song. I felt like you were just doing your lines, and getting of the stage."

"See, that's what I call." Hermione turned around. "You could have told us, if you practiced with us, but no. You wouldn't so, we were on our own. And we don't want the DS to end, and Don't stop believing is one of the best songs ever. I saw you cry, when I sang."

"I had something in my eye." Snape turned around. "And don't stop believing is the most stupid, hateful song ever. Just so you know Hermione."

"I think it's a lovely song." Luna stood up. "It's about believing, and guys on the train."

"And it's a bad song." Snape turned around "Unlikely we'll ever win sectionals with a song about believing. Please, get a grip."

"So who's staying for the auditions." Luna replied

"I guess I'll have to ." Snape rolled his eyes. "But I don't ever want a stunt like that."

* * *

><p>"State your name for the record." Hermione's voice was heard.<p>

"Hannah Abott." Hannah stared at Snape. "Huffelpuff."

"What song are you going to sing Hannah?" Luna spoke.

"Listen from the movie Dream girls." Hannah replied

"Broadway show first." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please."

The soft music started playing, Hannah got a hold of the micro. Hermione was staring in front of her, hoping that Hannah wouldn't be a better singer then herself. She liked being the best, and she liked that only Selena and Luna could outdo her. Hannah had a soft voice, and it almost looked like she was trying to be as good as Beyonce. After a short moment the song ended.

"Wow." Luna clapped her hands. "Hannah, welcome to the DS."

"I for one thought that you were great." Hermione clapped her hands.

"And Snape here wants to say that you missed your high note." Cedric read of the paper. "But I agree with my two DS friends, welcome Hannah."

"Uhm.." A boy with dark brown hair stepped on the stage. "Is this the DS audition?"

"yes, name?" Hermione stared up. "Your name.."

"Uhm, my name's .." the boy paused "Marco Von Trapp."

"I think he escaped from the sound of music." Cedric laughed

"House?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "What house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw." Marco turned away.

"Nice to meet you, Marco." Luna reacted "To bad we've never met before. What song are you going to sing for us today?"

"I'm going to sing the song.." Marco paused "Defying gravity from Wicked."

"Dude that's a girls song." Cedric replied

the boy started singing, he didn't have high voice at all. He had a low voice, and had changed some of the lyrics so if fitted. Hermione slowly stared at him. And Selena's eyes almost teared up. Slowly she started waving her hands up in the air.

"You're in." Hermione stood up. "Welcome to the DS, Marco."

"Like that really is his name." Neville rolled rolled his eyes.

"I quote Snape here.." Cedric stood up. "Defying gravity is a girls song!"

"Not it's not." Luna replied "It's a perfect song, it doesn't matter weather you're a girl or a boy. It's about struggling with the rules."

"Agreed." Hermione replied

"Sp Marco, can you tell the rest that we're going to take a short break." Hermione replied.

"What rest?" Marco turned around. "There's no one else."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, who do you want to audition for the DS? I mean who hasn't auditioned yet? And what songs should they audition with... Anyone can audition. Please tell me in a review. <strong>

**-I really do love reviews, with a reason. They totally make my days so much better. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, **

**I got to say, a lot is going on in this part. A whole lot, I mean it is definitely the chapter that brings the beginning of many issues, maybe even issues that lead back now. So the older chapters, and the chapters that will lead up to Leyla's end days in the DS. This will continue to give more background to the relationship of Snape and Leyla, and how they got to where they are now. **

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

><p>3. Born this way<p>

'_Here's another nice story from me, you know how people talk about the fact that you were born this way. Yeah, right, that's true, I'm born this way. I think they try to understand the fact that people can both be fat, and something else. But That's just skin deep you know. There are bigger difference. I am off course talking about the houses. I mean a Gryffindor chick can date someone from either Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Huffelpuf. No trouble at all, but when you even think about dating someone from Slytherin, you're in big trouble. Ever thought why that was the case? I mean did we ever grow away from each other. Yeah, a hundred years ago, or maybe even more. Salzar Slytherin decided to hate the Goderic Gryffindor. And well, that's how it turned out. Does it really matter if we're full blood, half blood or even muggleborn? Why do they make such a big deal out of it? Isn't it true that ce can decide as much about our blood, then we do about our looks. And isn't it true that we were really born this way? How can you hate on someone, just because they're form a certain house? And how come people pick on me, for following my heart. I was right, Love is just looking for an excuse for more heart break. And just like an Agatha Christie book, in the end, someone will always use against is. Because, they were not born this way.'_

Leyla stared in front of her in absolute terror. Her head was spinning around. Her eyes were tearing up. Okay, the bullying had gotten a bit worst. They hang her upside down, and for the so much time they made it clear to her, that dating Snivilius Snape was worst then social suicide. And she didn't want to hear it. She had to admit it. She was never going to leaver her, just because Sirius was driving it bad. She was going to keep singing solo's and he knew that she was much better then him. there was no way anyone could beat her on the singing, accept maybe Lily. But that was not really the case. Leyla and Lily always worked together in getting solo's and usually sang the lead together. there was never really any trouble about that. And that was maybe the best thing, she still had a friend in Lily and a boyfriend in Severus.

"What happened now?" Snape placed his bag on the ground. Slowly touching her cheek. He stared right in her eyes. "Did they do this to you?"

"NO." Leyla rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Maybe you should break up with me." He turned to her. "It's not worth getting you all hurt about. I mean I don't want you to get hurt. It's not that good."

"I'm not breaking up with you." Leyla stood up. "I love you, and well I'm not going to let you go. Just because Sirius is trying to get me, I'm not going to play this game. And you get bullied, I can handle it."

"I don't want you to know what it's like." Snape turned to her. "I don't want you to understand, I mean you were popular, and all of the sudden. You're not anymore."

"The only thing I'm still good for is tutoring." Leyla admitted "Although, they don't let me go without a polyjuice potion facial."

"Why don't you even bother tutoring." Snape stared at her. "Just let them fail."

"I'm a nice person." Leyla replied "I'm not mean, I help people. That's who I am."

"I think you shouldn't be nice to the people picking on you." Snape slowly put his arms around her. "And we could spent more time together. Are you coming with me to Hogsmead tomorrow?"

"Sure." Leyla smiled "Do you know what's going on with the DS?"

"No, all I know is that Sectionals is coming close." Snape admitted "And you're going to song with Sirius. And I'm.."

"Jealous." Leyla smiled "You know that Sirius is just jealous of you to, since you got something he wants."

"What's that.." Snape laughed "My great hair? Or my flawless personality?"

"Your modesty." Leyla laughed

"I love you." Snape stared at her. "I could never break up with you."

"Me neither." Leyla touched his cheek. "I will never break up with you. Never."

* * *

><p>"Leave her alone!" Snape walked towards Sirius Black. "Leave her the hell alone, or I will hurt you. And you know that I.."<p>

"Snivilius.." Sirius stepped towards him. "You break up with her, and we'll leave her alone. There's nothing we would love more then talk to Leyla in a normal way.."

"I'm not asking for much." Snape turned to Sirius. "Just leave my girlfriend alone."

"Your girlfriend?" James stepped towards Snape. "Don't you think she's a bit to pretty to be called your girlfriend? Your hair is way to greasy to keep her as a girlfriend."

"Yeah.." Peter stepped towards him. "She picked you, and now she's less cool.."

"You know what, Snivilius." James stared at him. "You break up with her. And we leave you and her alone. Is that good?"

"We're not talking about simple break up." Sirius stared at him. "We're talking about heart broken, cheated on broken up. That way she hates."

"I'm not breaking her heart." Snape turned away. "I'm here to see if you care about Leyla. But I'm not going to break her heart."

"So you want to see her get bullied on?" Sirius turned to her.

"She never did anything to you." Snape turned to James "I mean she helped you with Transfiguration, you should be.."

"That's just.." Sirius stared at him. "Maybe that's just the problem, that she picked you over me. What do you got that I don't?"

"I don't know." Leyla walked towards Sirius. She had only been standing there for a couple of seconds. "Maybe me, that's what you don't have."

"Leyla.." Remus stared at her. "You're pretty."

"Just leave the boys alone." Leyla grabbed Snape's arm, pulling him away. Leyla turned away from the boys. Pulling Snape to the other side of the room. Slowly she put her head on his shoulder. She had her hand clenched in his. Just so everyone would know that she was no longer single.

"Are you okay?" Lily sat down next to Leyla and Snape. "James has not been acting weird right? Cause I can.."

"Don't Lily." Leyla slowly stared at her. " Sirius is just jealous. He'll get over it, I hope."

"He's been pretty much hurting my girlfriend." Snape replied "And if I catch him hurting her, I'm going show my fist. I'll get my.."

"No." Leyla grabbed his hand. "You don't want to be expelled."

Leyla slowly kissed him on the cheek in a loving and caring way. Snape put his arms around her . He had to admit that the idea of taking her to the Slytherin common room had come in to his head. He wanted to have her with him, every single moment of the day. So no one could get to her. So no one could ever hurt her. Her couldn't live with seeing her smile. And her beautiful eyes.

"So, another meeting of the DS." Dumbledore stared around. "So, this week we're going to duet again. But you can make groups of three to four people. I subject that Evans, McGonagall and Snape work together. Since two of them are already glued together."

* * *

><p>"So .." Snape stared at Leyla.<p>

"What?" Leyla gave him a fast smile. "Why are you staring at me? Just stop staring."

"You've got something in your hair." Snape slowly touched her long wavy blond hair. She had thing bang hanging over her forehead, one that she had gotten by accident. Still he had to admit it looked very sweet. Specially when her hair was bound together in a ponytail. She was the smartest girl in the class, good at every class. And beautiful as hell. Snape couldn't believe that he actually had the best girl.

"Ley.." He stared at her. "You're so beautiful."

"Please, don't be all.." Leyla stared up at him.

"Why don't you just take a complement, since I really think you're truly beautiful ." Leyla laughed.

"You're.." Leyla slowly hang closer.

"Okay, Romeo and Julliet." Lily sat down next to them. "it's not because the parents know, that you got to engross the best friend."

"Okay." Leyla turned towards him. "What are we going to sing?"

"Well we at least have to get better then James's immature boy band." Lily admitted "I mean I can't believe they're making fun of both of you. Are you okay, Ley?"

"Fine." Leyla admitted "Just fine."

"If he ever hurts her, when I see it." Snape turned red. "I will.."

"There's nothing wrong." Leyla touched his arm. "Nothing what so ever. It's okay, Sev. I can handle myself, I am okay. I'll.."

"I heard he's a monster." Lily stared up "You know the one we're going up against. I mean this is the first year, he's competing. They say he doesn't play by the rules."

"What does that even mean?" Leyla stared at Lily and Snape.

"I' means that.." Snape stood up. "He's not going to just let us win. He's.."

"He's out to do more then just win..." Leyla replied "I heard he wants to get control over everything. Everything we know. It's getting dark, everywhere. I.."

"And he wants to be a champion in singing?" Lily rolled her eyes. "That doesn't make sense."

"Unless he just out to get to.." Leyla turned to "Do you think he wants to get back on Dumbledore. I mean he did say that he couldn't join the DS."

"Are you subjecting that he's evil.." Lily paused "Because he couldn't join the DS."

"Are there anymore people that didn't make the DS either?" Snape stared at both girls.

"I heard that weird crazy ass girl, Umbridge." Leyla replied "I mean that's what I heard, and I don't know what happened to her."

"I heard about the whole Umbridge and the Inquisitor club." Snape turned to her. "I don't think they'll make it to Regionals, they're like a group of 22 people mad with something. I think they sing songs about hating and stuff."

"I didn't know that.." Leyla laughed "They'll never get passed sectionals."

"I heard she's like very.." Lily turned to Leyla "Very mean."

"Possible." Leyla admitted "I heard she always wears pink, and she works for the ministry. Or something like that."

"Are we really gossiping about our completion?" Snape smiled "Shouldn't we work on a way to blow everyone of their asses."

"Right." Leyla stared at her. "What if we work with a musical? We all have voices that are good for musical?"

"Right, musical." Snape paused "Says the girls who never even heard of the The wizard of Oz or the sound of music."

"I know, I know a book about Oz." Leyla admitted "I love flying monkeys."

"Okay, find a song we all know." Lily turned around. "I say Les Misserables, I dreamed a dream. You know the song."

"I think going for Dream a little dream about me." Leyla smiled

"What about a mash up of dream song?" Snape stared up. "What do you think?"

"I say we do it." Leyla admitted

"I want to see the song by James and all guys." Lily admitted "They're going be bad, we are going to win this. There's no way we can't."

"Right." Leyla laughed "Right.."

"She's cute right?" Snape stared at Leyla.

"Don't make me part of this." Lily rolled her eyes. "You guys can flirt all you can. Just don't ask me weather either of you is cute."

"Right." Leyla smiled "I just really hope that Sirius is god damn awful."

* * *

><p>Leyla slowly pulled her long blond hair together in a ponytail. She was sitting on the bed. Her blue eyes turned around looking at Martha.<p>

"I don't get you girl." Martha spoke up. "You know that you're giving up everything for what, a Slytherin."

"I don't get it." Leyla turned around. "He's sexy, sweet and he knows me, better then I do. I think he's the best.."

"He's a loser." Martha replied. "And I think Sirius is right, you can't just go.."

"I can't just o what?" Leyla turned to her. "You think that Slytherin is so wrong? You think that, right? You think I should break up with him, right?"

"I think you're betraying all that Gryffindor is about." Martha replied "He's like them. He's probably waiting just to join you know who. After he gets out of here, and then you are going to be alone. Begging for anybody to take, and then he'll had his way with you. And nobody would want you anymore, since you're a big slut."

"What about you Martha?" Leyla turned to her. "You've been chasing Sirius since the beginning of time. And you call me a slut?"

"I just think that you should take someone from our house." Martha turned to her. "I heard that Remus is still single. He's handsome, and.. he's willing to.."

"Just stop it, Martha."

"Suits yourself, but don't come crying to me." Martha turned around, she walked out of the room. At the last moment she turned around. "Oh yeah, don't come complaining to me, when you are single, raising your young kids."

"At least I'll have kids." Leyla yelled in anger.

Leyla slowly walked down the stairs. She stared around the common room of Gryffindor. Half of the students stared up at her, and rolled their eyes in movement of her betrayal. Their mouths were moving, badmouthing her clothes, her everything. Leyla stared around, how some people were laughing. She admitted to herself that dumping Snape would be so much easier, she would be the Gryffindor hero she once was. It was true, she had everything to make herself popular again. And the thing was, Snape would understand. It made Leyla sick, he would actually understand. There was no way in hell she could hurt him. She was to much in love with him.

"Yeah, she's going out with him." Leyla stopped. She closed her eyes.

_Hearing people talk about him is so hard. I know the person he is. And what they say, mean. It's just not true at all. I love him, more then anything._

"I heard they do crazy things at the shrieking shack." a girl replied "You know what I mean. I mean have you seen him, he's sick like that."

"I bet he'll have her pregnant in no time." she whispered "She's a slut like that."

_Okay, hearing them talk bad about you, ain't so much fun either. Specially since they have no idea what they are talking about. At all! I hate it. They act like they don't know I am here, but they know. They know._

"Do you get it?" the girl rolled her eyes. "Severus Snape, he's just waiting to go be a death eater himself. He'll be joining you know who in no time."

"Agreed, and she'll be dead in no time." the voice replied "Severus Snape would betray her for anything. "

"I heard that.."

Leyla turned around heading for the door. She didn't like being not liked, but she had to admit that the words got to her. Even if she didn't want to admit it.

The next thing she noticed was polyjuice potion throw in her face. She tasted the bad taste of it, taking over her sensation. Her eyes started to tear up. Now she could notice the bad taste in her mouth. She didn't know what was coming, just that she started to run. Her eyesight started to shake. She felt sick to her stomach. Her strength was getting less, and slowly se fell down in the middle of the hallway. Her eyes closed up, and darkness overtook her personality.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape kept the lyrics of the three songs to his chest, he was suppose to meet Leyla at the library, but she hadn't been there. He wanted to get mad at her, that being on time was important to him. But he knew the moment he looked in her eyes, she would just feel bad by feeling mad. He couldn't be mad with her. Her perfect blue eyes would let him melt. He had no idea why she put up with all the bullying. He would understand that the girl would break up with him. He would be heartbroken, but he would understand. She was way to pretty, way to pretty to be with him. And for some reason he would think they would end up breaking up before the end of the week.<p>

Would this be her way to tell it was over? Snape started to panicked. Was she giving him a secret message. Standing him up. Making a fool of him. Maybe this was all a joke, maybe her being friends with him was a joke. A cruel joke to put him in his place. That he was just a Slytherin. That he didn't disserve any happiness. A cruel joke. All his ideas were crazy, but at the same time he was scared that he was right after all. He didn't want to be right. He wanted to be wrong. The way to the common room of Gryffindor seemed longer

"Oh here you are.." James Potter stopped "Where's your little girlfriend? Got dumped, Snivilius..."

"Where's your little girlfriend?" Peter stepped next to him.

"I.." Snape turned around. "I.."

"It's really hard right.." James walked away.

Snape had to admit that he expected them to not let him go this easy. But they had, maybe because they didn't have their whole club. Maybe because he was thinking about things himself. Maybe James could sense the doubt going trough his whole body. Maybe it was true, maybe they could feel fear. He had fear, that Leyla never really fell for him. That everything was really part of a joke. A very cruel joke. And again his mind went crazy. The dark hallways were lid. He stepped towards the portray hole.

"Password." The fat lady spoke to him.

"Do you know if Leyla is still there?" Snape asked at his most polite tone. "We.."

"Miss McGonagall left about an hour ago." the fat lady responded. "She went somewhere. She seemed kind of sick.."

"Thank you." Snape turned around. She left about an hour ago, seeming kind of sick. Maybe she had some kind of flue, and she had gone to Madam Pomfrey. She might be very sick.

He walked straight on, following Leyla's normal road to the library. She didn't like changing it, since she believed she could play with fate in some kind of way. She liked it. Slowly he looked around, he stared at the ground looking for clues. Then he saw her, pushed against the side of the hallway. Her long blond hair were tide together in a long ponytail. She seemed extremely pale, her eyes were closed up. He could see that she partly changed form. Polyjuice potion, he told himself. They really had used the potion, and they probably made a mistake doing so. Or they wanted to do this to her.

Snape carried her in his arms, she was late. But she wasn't thinking about anything he already thought about. She did love him. Snape smiled to himself. She loves him. He almost ran towards the hospital wing. He never ever ran this fast, he could see people stare at him. But he couldn't care more. He wanted her to be okay.

"What happened to her?" Madam Pomfrey took the same fast attitude as him.

"I think polyjuice potion." Snape admitted "They've been giving her a hard time, throwing polyjuice potion to her. I found her like this."

"Calm down, Mr. Snape." Madam Pomfrey slowly touched his shoulder. "Your little girlfriend will be okay. I'll give her something to fix it. She'll be fine."

"It's their.." Snape started to panic. "Fault.."

"She's going to be fine.." Madam Pomfrey stared at Leyla. "Have you told any of this to the headmaster? It's illegal to make polyjuice potion on school territory."

"Is she doing okay?" Snape spoke again.

"I'm giving her a potion." Madam Pomfrey was sitting next to the bed. "It will only take a few hours for her to gain conscience. She'll have to stay here a couple days. Mr. Snape, you can stay with her. I think she'll want you to be here, when she wakes up. She'll want a safe face. Do you know who did this to her?"

"I don't know." Snape sat down taking Leyla's hand in his. "I don't know who could have done this to her. Anyone.."

The clock moved. Leyla's eyes were closed, her eyelids were moving. In a way he believed she were having some kind of nightmare. Every time she flinched in her sleep, he took her hand in his, planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Later Snape slowly climbed on the bed. Hugging her. Her head was on his chest. He slowly smelled her hear. He could still smell the polyjuice potion in her hair. He slowly grabbed a towel from the table, he slowly removed the polyjuice potion for her blond hair. From her face. He put it back. And slowly kissed her on the forehead. he was going to get back to James Potter for doing this to her. He was going to, whatever Leyla would say. He was going to jinx him. Make it so he couldn't speak for a whole week.

"Au.." Her voice was heard. She moved, her blue eyes opened up. "Sev?"

"Shh, you're okay." He kissed her head. "You're fine. .."

"What happened?" Leyla noticed that she was unable to move, by the pair of arms keeping her still.

"You got polyjuice potion throw at you." Snape kissed her head again. "You passed out. I don't know what just happened. I just know, that I found you. I was worried, so I came to look for you. And the fat lady told me, you had left an hour ago. And then I found you, in the hallway. You were passed out."

"My head hurts." Leyla tried to sat up. But Snape once again wouldn't let her. His arms were around her, and he was not about to let her go.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Snape kissed her head again. "And I'm going to hurt the guys who did this to you."

"Don't, you'll get expelled." Leyla replied "I don't know who it was, everyone does it, because Sirius asks them. I think they get the potion from him. I.."

"so I'll go to Dumbledore." Snape stared at her. "Leyla, you could have died. Those potions are dangerous. They are not suppose to be thrown in someone's face. Specially someone as nice as you. You've never done anything to anyone."

"I started.." Leyla slowly snuggled closer to him. "I'm tired."

"Just sleep." Snape kissed her head once more again. "I'll stay with you, I'll always be here for you, I promise you, sweet heart. Just go to sleep."

"I love you." She close her eyes.

"I love you to." he kissed her again. Her eyes were gone, and a peaceful sleep had enchanted her. Her head was on his chest.

"Mr. Snape?" Madam Pomfrey stepped towards him. "You should get some sleep."

"I promised I would be here when she woke up." Snape turned to her. "I'll just sleep here, if that's okay with you."

"The headmaster.." Madam Pomfrey started. "Okay, you stay here. Good. You should get some sleep. She's going to be fine you know, you got here on time.

After that, he slowly put his head on hers. His eyes closed up, and he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>He could just tell when she woke up. She started to breath faster, her head started to move. And he could feel how her heartbeat became faster.<p>

"Shh.." He slowly stared at her. She was trying to sit up, but he wouldn't let her. It was 7 o'clock. Thursday.

"Don't you have to go to class?" Leyla stared up at him. "Have breakfast?"

"I don't want to leave you." Snape hugged her.

"Let me get to my daughter!" Professor McGonagall's voice was heard. A worried Professor McGonagall walked in the room. "Oh my, sweet heart. Are you okay?"

"Ley?" Minerva stared at Snape. But he wouldn't let go of her. "Can you leave us, Mr. Snape? I need to speak to my daughter by myself. I think you should go to breakfast."

"I'll come later." Snape kissed her forehead. "Professor McGonagall."

"Are you okay, honey?" Minerva sat down next to her bed. "Did he have anything to do with this? Who did this?"

"I don't know." Leyla sat up. "It's been going on since I.."

"Dump him." Minerva replied "He's not good for you, you're such a sweet girl. And he's no good for anything."

"Please, stop." Leyla repeated

"You're 15 years old." Minerva yelled "You don't know what's good for you."

"I think I can make up my mind." Leyla replied "I'm asking myself, if my house isn't the wrong part. They are wrong. Just leave me alone."

"okay." Minerva slowly kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

><p>"Potter." Snape walked towards James Potter. "What did you to her? What did I do to who? I have no idea, I haven't done anything in the past 24 hours."<p>

"You.." Snape raised his fist.

"Boys, boy." Lily stepped between them. "Just drop it."

"He got Leyla hurt." Snape took a step back. "He got her hurt, and I should."

"What did you do now?" Lily turned to him. "What did you do James?"

"I did nothing..." James turned around. "I did nothing yesterday, you should ask Sirius, since he's the one who's actually crushing on Leyla."

"Is it just Sirius?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Off course not." James lifted his shoulders "When we're making fun of Snivilius here, it's me to. But when it's got to do to making for of Ley, I have nothing to do with it. She's the reason I passed Transfiguration the year before, why would I hurt her?"

"So it's Sirius." Lily rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"Because he thinks that Leys mind leave Snivilius here for him." James replied "I already told him by bullying something, you're not going to get him to fall in love. I swear to you, Lily. I got nothing to do with this."

"She almost died." Snape yelled "Your so called friend messed up the polyjuice potion, and he mixed it with some kind of animal extract. She passed out."

"I'll talk to him about it." James turned around. "Good?"

Lily nodded, and softly pulled Snape away from James. James walked away in a confident footstep, moving somewhere else.

"You could have been expelled..." Lily turned to him. "Why can't you ever be.."

"Sirius tried to hurt my girlfriend..." Snape stood up. "And I can't be mad at Sirius.."

"Report him to Dumbledore.." Lily replied "It's the best way."

"I don't have any proof." Snape turned to her. "And it's your whole house, are you subjecting he expels your whole house?"

"Okay, I'm not okay but.." Lily stared up. "My classmates think that Leyla's betraying her house. They're really pissed off, I think they're not right. I just think by reporting them, you'll make it worst. And like you say, you can't report all of them. Specially if Leyla's not willing to do it. She's not in to it..."

"I know her okay." Snape turned around. "I want to.."

"I know you want Sirius to pay." Lily touched his shoulder. "But getting expelled is exactly what he wants. I mean you don't want to lose Leys right?"

"Do you think.."

"When you are gone, he's going to go for it." Lily replied "And she loves you, you know that. You two are Sev and Leys, Snape and Leyla, you're more then meant to be."

"I know.."

"You'll be married in like two years, cute baby girls walking over the carpet." Lily had a soft smile one her face. "You'll work at the ministry, Leys will be a performer off course. I mean she'll be song writer, and you two will have like 7 kids when you're 40. And you'll be forcing them to be the Von Trapp family."

"I don't think we'll be having 7 kids.." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"You're marrying Leyla McGonagall." Lily took the book. "She's practically willing to have 17 kids. Trust me, and you can't deny those beautiful blue eyes. I mean you can't even get mad at her. Which is very basic."

"Can't I help it that she's that cute?"

"And you're wondering how you got 7 kids in the future." Lily pointed to him. "That there is exactly why. She's to cute."

"Her mum was with her." Snape replied "I'm so worried, that I can't concentrate on class. I need to just be with her. I mean she.."

"She'll be fine.." Lily reacted "Madame Pomfrey is right by her side, and she knows what to do. She will be more then fine. I promise you..."

"I love her." Snape stared at her. "I love her so much."

"And she know that." Lily stared at him. "Sev, don't do anything stupid. Please.."

* * *

><p>"How's it going?" Snape was walking trough the hallway to get surprised by Avery's voice. He was walking behind him. Snape turned to Avery. "Can't I ask.."<p>

"What do you want, Avery?" Snape turned to him.

"I heard about your girlfriend." Avery rolled his eyes. "How is she?"

"She's okay." Snape turned away. "I.."

"And Black did this to her, right?" Avery replied "I mean he's the one that makes it hard on her. What are you doing about it? Let me guess.. Nothing."

"I'll be expelled if I .." Snape turned away. "Leyla wouldn't want me to."

"What if I say that you can back at him.." Avery stepped to him. "In a way that you won't be able to get expelled. I mean it's sad what's happening with her, we wouldn't do such thing to you. We all love Leyla. She's nice to us. I say you join our group, and we get back at Sirius. What do you think?"

"I'm in." Snape stared up at him. "I'm in, that Black's going to be sorry he hurt my girlfriend. And all those bastards in Gryffindor, they'll al be sorry."

"That's the spirit." Avery touched his back. "I think this is the beginning of a great friendship. Don't you think?"

* * *

><p>"Hey." Leyla smiled when Snape entered the room. "Madam Pomfrey told me I was lucky I only got a bit of the polyjuice potion in my system. She said that it wasn't enough to cause a whole transfiguration. I was lucky, I have to stay her another 2 days or so."<p>

"That's good right?" Snape sat down on her bed. "It's going to be okay."

"What have you done?" Leyla sat up. "You didn't do anything right?"

"I didn't do anything." Snape touched her hand. "I promised I didn't do anything stupid. I promise to you, that I did nothing that could get me expelled."

"Good." Leyla pulled him on the bed. "So sorry I was later for our meeting. I was.."

"I know." Snape felt how she put her head on his chest. "I..."

"You know that we were suppose to practice that song, I mean our parts anyway, but then I didn't show up. You didn't think.." Leyla stared at him. "You didn't right..."

"I thought you stood me up." Snape admitted "That you were going out with me to make a fool out of me. And I.., I'm sorry."

"I would never do that." Leyla stared at him. "I'm not like that, I was friends with you. Way before I was popular. I would never do that to my first best friend. And you're that important to me. I will never break up with you. I promise that to you. They're not giving you a hard time? I mean the Slytherin guys?"

"I was surprised." Snape replied "I think they kind of like you, I mean Avery asked me how you were. And he said if they ever gave you hard time, he'll do something."

"That's nice." Leyla replied "Looks like Slytherin guys aren't that bad. Right? I'm glad they don't give you a hard time, that wouldn't be fun."

"James didn't have anything to do with it." Snape rolled his eyes. "Seems like you haven't lost his respect, and that it's just Sirius acting on himself."

"You spoke to him?" Leyla touched his hand.

"I wanted to punch him in the face." Snape admitted "But Lily stopped me. So I didn't hit him in the face. I would have, you know."

"I'm glad you haven't." Leyla laughed "I don't think it's that smart for you to be violent. Violence calls for violence, you know that Severus."

"Right." Snape smiled "It's just that.."

"I know." Leyla smiled "It feels good. But it only feels good for like 5 seconds, then it just feels crappy. And you'll want to take it back. You always want to take it back."

"Okay." He kissed her forehead. "That's true. Really true."

"So are you going to be less..." Leyla didn't want to say the word. "You know."

"I won't get expelled." Snape turned to her. "Are you done being worried?"

"Okay, you were worried." Leyla replied "And I want to punch them in the face, so I can be worried. Is that good?"

"Sure, you can be worried." Snape smiled "I can be worried. Both of us can be worried. How are you? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine." Leyla replied "I've been trying to ask them, if I can leave. But Madam Pomfrey won't let me, I don't think sneaking out here is much of the option. And mum she said that I should break up with you."

"Maybe you should." Snape stared at her.

"Again, I'll never ever break up with you." Leyla stared at him. "I promise."

"You promise." Snape kissed her softly on the lips. "Good."

"Good.." Leyla laughed "How about that song?"

"Dream a little dream of me." Leyla smiled when he said this words.

"Dream a little dream of me." Leyla laughed "You should.."

"I always dream of you." Snape replied

"Is that good?" Leyla touched his forehead.

* * *

><p>"How's Miss McGonagall?" Professor Slughorn stared at the empty place next to Severus Snape "You can't imagine how much you notice that she is not here."<p>

"She's good." Snape replied "I think she'll be back next week, I'm helping her keep up with work. And I'm going to say what we did in potions today. She was willing to coming, but Madam Pomfrey stopped her. And I think she even had to bind her to the bed. She wasn't really willing to not go to this class."

"It's so weird not have Lovely Leyla here." Slughorn stared at Lily "I mean missing one of my three perfect students, that pretty hard."

"I'll give her the message Snape replied

"Yeah, you do that my boy." Slughorn turned around. "Wish her my best."

"I'll do that." Snape smiled

"Such a lovely girl." Slughorn replied under his breath.

"How is she now?" Lily slowly walked next to Snape "I haven't been able to visit her. I have been working on homework. How is she?"

"She's stubborn." Snape replied "She wanted to go to class, Madam Pomfrey told her she couldn't. I think she tried to get away."

"Can I say typical." Lily smiled "I mean it's sort of typical."

"It is typical." Snape turned around "And cute.."

"Okay, I'm the first one to say.." Lily paused " Weird...You think everything is cute. And that's not completely true. She talks way to much."

"It's endearing." Snape smiled

"Off course." Lily rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. You think she's the cutest thing you've ever seen, and maybe that's true, she's cute after all."

"She's like.."

"Okay, I'm just going to head somewhere else." Lily replied "You're going to see her, right? Do you sleep there?"

"I did the first night." Snape admitted "Now I have to go, I kind of miss her already."

"Oh please Severus." Lily rolled her eyes. "I can miss James longer then that. I mean even when we were just together. You and Leyla were always something different. You had a connection we never had. And.. she 's the right person for you. I know that seems weird, but you are. You two are the real thing, and maybe me and James doesn't have what it takes. Just, one thing.."

"What?" Snape stared at her.

"Please never break her heart, Sev." Lily stared at him. "She loves you, she couldn't get over that. This is her best friend talking, if you break her heart, she'll never be the same."

"I could never hurt her." Snape replied "I would never do so. Ever, not intentionally."

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Leyla stared at him. " I haven't seen you in the later break, I thought I'd be seeing you."<p>

"I was with Avery." Snape replied "He wanted to talk."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Leyla replied sitting up. "Are you mad with me?"

"No." Snape got on the bed. "I'm not mad with you."

"I just.." Leyla stared at her. "Then will you please get me out of here, I'm getting crazy of the whole lying down not seeing anyone thing. And when you're in class, I'm here all by myself. And all I can do is work on Pomfrey's last nerve. Let's just say, she's got a lot of nerves. More then I do."

"Oh, you're sick." Snape replied "You still have to stay here a few days."

"Okay, as long as I'm here. You're not getting kissed." Leyla slowly put her head against his chest.

"Oh, I'll see how long you can keep that on." Snape smiled "1, 2.."

"You get me out here, and I'll give you a kiss in the moonlight." Leyla replied "I mean you can't expect me to stay here right?"

"Madam Pomfrey is still giving you of the potion." Snape replied "You should stay here. The potion is still working, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll never get hurt, as long as you're with me." Leyla replied "I can't live without you. Don't leave m, never. Even when I'm asking you to. When I'm mad. I never want you to leave, you can't make a mistake that will make me fall out of love with you. You're it for me. My prince, my best friend, the guy that I love the most. So please, never let go of me. We'll always be in love. Promise, that we're forever."

"Forever." Snape kissed her head. "Do you think you can end that no kissing thing?"

"Only if you admit it.." Leyla laughed "Admit I'm.."

"Everything." He crashed his lips on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this was a long chapter. And a important one. The next chapter will again one of the Harry Potter days. The Dream mash up is expected to be in 2 chapters. It will contain: Dream a little dream of me, All I have to do is dream, and I dreamed a dream. I can't say anything about the James and Maurauders number, if anyone has a great idea, please give it to me. <strong>

**-The sectionals chapter is planned at the same time as Harry Potter, so you'll see it then. Thank you for the reviews. **

**-Okay, do you think the Snape/Leyla romance works? And what does Avery want to do with Snape? And does he really like Leyla, or is he just pretending to get Snape to join Voldemort? And will Leyla let him join the dark side? And what happened between Leyla and Snape that went so wrong? And is it really the DS's fault? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hey, hey, **

**I got a whole new chapter for you guys. Another chapter set in to the new days, and this brings the beginning to the completion. I like writing this chapter, I hope you like reading it to. **

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

><p>7. A visitor from the past...<p>

"We got two members." Hermione reacted "Freaking 13 people, the brings bad luck you know. Maybe we should take Professor Snape on the stage. That way we'd have 14 people."

"Still 5 short of being able to compete." Luna repeated. "We were good, weren't we?"

"Yes." Cedric reacted "Snape's just trying to get away with the fact that Hermione made him cry with Don't stop believing. He doesn't want to admit that he was actually touched by the song."

"How do we get another 6 people to join." Neville sat down. "How?"

"I don't know." Hermione reacted "A miracle, maybe we should really start blackmailing people. Like, join or I'll kill your grandmother."

"Please, Hermione." Luna rolled her eyes. "You're sounding like a crazy killer."

"It's kind of crazy that we didn't get Harry Potter to join." Luna replied "Maybe we should have done one of his favorite songs, a song about him."

"There are no song about him." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Trust me." Katherine replied "I think he's written some. He's just waiting for some of them to be brought to the stage."

"Do you think we'll ever get out of the basement." Luna stared around. "I heard there used to be a DS room, with all the prizes we've ever won. I think that's so cool."

"I heard to." Hermione replied "But Umbridge probably uses it as her storage room anyway."

"We should get it back." Luna replied "We should make that our picture will be the first one in a long time. If that room still exists."

"They say that.." Luna paused "Maybe we're waiting for Hogwarts to save us."

"yeah, great." Hermione rolled her eyes. "We'll have to wait a long time."

* * *

><p>"Please, Harry." Ron yelled "They were good, but not so good that I want to go run, and join them. I mean do you honestly want to spent more time with Professor Snape then necessarily. And lose your popularity over it. NO!"<p>

"I just.." Harry turned to them. "I just need, I don't know. And we kind of missed the auditions anyway. I just have a feeling about the DS..."

"A feeling.." Ron turned around. "A feeling are you going to risk it all over a feeling?"

"Just.." Harry turned around the corner. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"No,." Ron replied "You insisted we took this way to the field. And you said you would know where we would get. And now we're walking trough a dark scary way, I mean it feels like Ghost face is going to pop out of the dark, and he's going to kill al of us."

"Please Ron." Harry rolled his eyes. "Freddy Krueger would be way more entertaining."

"But Ron, how come we never been to this part of the castle?" Harry turned around. "I thought we had to pass.."

"Let's just turn around, and go the usual way." Ron replied "Before we get more lost then we already are. I mean I don't feel like a walk trough memory lane. Remember the firs year, where we almost walked in Snape's bedroom. Yeah, no nice picture there."

"Okay.." Harry turned around. Knocking over a Dumbledore statue.

"Oh, no Harry." Ron stared at the statue. "You broke it, how are you going to explain that to Dumbledore."

"It's not broken Ron." Harry reacted "Just help me, use your wand to get it.."

"What's it Harry?" Ron stared at Harry "Is that a door?"

"It is." Harry slowly walked trough it.

"Please, Harry." Ron walked behind him. "I don't think the memory of Professor McGonagall naked would work good on my mind. Not right now anyway."

"Shhh..." Harry held his finger in front of his mouth. slowly he walked in the small hallway. It was filled with all kind of prices. Singing prices. Pictures were next to a trophy. Smiling people were on them.

"Wow, this all from the DS high days." Ron stared at the prices. "I mean see wow."

"Is that Professor Snape?" Ron stopped in front of the picture. "Take a look, Harry, it's Snape."

"Bloody hell." Harry cursed "I didn't think his nose could get anymore big. See, he's in the back. I can't believe they let him in."

"Yeah, back then it was cool to be in the DS." Ron stared at the picture "They totally ruled the school."

"It's Sirius." Harry pointed to Sirius on the picture. "And mom, dad, and Remus.."

"What you're parents were in the DS." Ron stared at the picture. "I have to admit it, you're mum was hot. Very hot."

"Who's the girl who's standing next to Snape?" Harry stared at the picture. "Who?"

"I have no idea." Ron reacted. Slowly he walked father in the room. "It seems like no one has been here in like 20 years."

"Hey, that's my dad again." Harry stared at the picture. "What happened to mum? She's not in the picture. What.."

"This is where they stopped winning." Ron noticed. "Weird. Hey, emo Snape's gone to."

"And his pretty girlfriend's gone to." Ron replied.

"The DS." Harry took the book. It was a book with pictures of anyone that ever had been in the old DS. Or just of the year. He flipped trough the pages. slowly he stopped on Snape's. Ron turned to him. "Falling in love with the sweetest girl in the DS."

"that's weird, doesn't sound like Snape at all." Ron laughed "He was in love with your mother."

"Maybe, maybe not." Harry went on.

"Having fun in the DS." Harry stared at James Potters picture. One of the first ones that was actually truly got his attention. "My dad."

"Hey, take a look at this." Ron took another book. "Dumbledore's so gay. Written by Sirius Black."

"To the DS.." Harry stared at the handwriting next to his mom's picture. "To my two best friends, my family. The DS will always be there."

"She loved the DS." Ron stared at Harry. "And now they're going to take away the thing my mum loves the most. I mean if she loved the DS, I need to.."

"Please, Harry." Ron turned around. "Remember when we kind of put wax in Snape's bed. I was all for that, but now you're losing your mind. Joining the DS is social suicide."

"Not if we make it cool again." Harry turned to Ron. "Think about it Ron. We could make the DS cool again."

"So now you want to join some singing group." Ron replied "While actually none of us can sing good. It's stupid."

"I can't let something that brought my parents together, be destroyed." Harry reacted "I mean you have to admit, I'm actually in the DS, because both my parents were."

"I don't think it works that way." Ron replied "Okay, Harry. Are you asking me to join?"

"You want to hang out with McSmartass more then we already do." Ron replied "I mean you have to admit it, she's way to stupid."

"Hey, Ron." Harry reacted "I'm not asking you to join."

"Thanks buddy." Ron smiled

"Yeah, but you know if I get the hot girls when I'm singing love songs." Harry rolled his eyes, slowly he stared at Ron. "We all know that girls get in the mood from songs."

"You think that.." Ron stared in front of him. "I'm there, buddy. I'm so joining."

"Thank you." Harry reacted "Now we'll just have to take some more kids."

"Okay, even you can never convince them to leave their popular home to become that." Ron replied "But if you want to try."

"I'm sure I can make so people.." Harry replied "We need at least 9 people. I think we should start.."

* * *

><p>"Sop we can sing..." Hermione paused and stared at Snape "Excuse me, are you following me?"<p>

"I'm not, but that's nothing new." Snape turned around. "Just, go one with your conversation. As long as I don't hear any singing I'll be glad."

"Hey, can't you help us find some solution." Hermione reacted "Like maybe you could stand up and be a guy. That's the thing you should do."

"Miss Granger , 10 points from Gryffindor, for that bad mouth." Snape turned away.

"I didn't know speaking the truth was a crime." Hermione turned away.

"What are we going to do?" Hannah stood up. "I didn't sign up for doing nothing 101. Can we at least do some singing."

"Here's it." Snape stood up. "You're 13 kids. No 19, bye bye sectionals."

"Hello." A voice was heard. Harry Potter was standing on the stage. "I'm Harry Potter and I'm auditioning for lead singer."

"You can't audition for lead singer." Cedric rolled his eyes. "I'm the lead singer."

"Okay, then I'm auditioning for town person number 6." Harry nodded his head. "So.."

"State your house.." Hermione turned around. "Well of course, Gryffindor. Go ahead Harry."

"_You can't touch this." _Harry started dancing.

-This is so weird- Hermione wrote down. She stared at Luna.

-I think it's sexy- Luna stared at the stage. -You have to see how good his ass looks in those pants.

"You're in Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay, are you the only one?"

"I'm Ronald Weasley." Ron walked on the stage. "Gryffindor hunk. And I'm here because Harry told me that the girls loved guys that sing. And I don't have any other reason to be here. This song I dedicate to all the girls that have a crush on me."

"No one with other worlds." Katherine laughed.

"State the song for the record." Hermione stared at him.

"Teenage dream by Katy Perry." Ron smiled taking the mike in his hand.

"I think you're pretty without any make up on." Ron smiled "I think you're funny when you tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down. Down.."

"He's actually good." Luna replied

"He's.." Hermione stared at him. "So.."

"Oh please.." Cedric turned around.

"You're in." Hermione said when Ron finished the song.

"And I would like to say what I said with Marco." Cedric stood up. "That's a girls song!"

"I would like to see you pull it off." Katherine replied pulling Cedric down. "Welcome Ron."

"Hey, are there still audition." Ginny walked trough the door. "Okay, I'm Ginny Weasley, I'm from Gryffindor. And I'm here to sing 'Defying gravity."

"Good." Cedric replied "At leas you're a girl!"

"Cedric, please.." Katherine replied "If I didn't know you better, I would believe you were trying to be sexist."

"Sing your song." Hermione reacted. A soft smile appeared on her face. She stared around, And Ginny's audition wasn't the last one. They gained 9 members that day. Severus Snape was the sleeping factor of the day. He wasn't listening to the song." At the end of the auditions Hermione stood up. She stared around.

"Sectionals her ewe come!" Hermione yelled

"To the DS!" Ron turned around

* * *

><p>"Are you going to make sure the DS wins sectionals." Dumbledore stared at Snape. "You have to leave behind this grudge one day, how much times do I have to say it. It's all in the past now."<p>

"It's not.." Snape turned around. "It's not in the past for me, nothing of it is really ever in the past. You think it's in the past."

"No I think you're not able to handle the task I gave you Severus." Dumbledore turned to him. "They are where they are because of themselves. And Harry Potter joining, he's so talented. Just like his mother. Lily, do you remember Lily? She wouldn't want the DS to end, she loved the DS."

"If you can't do this, I'm going to have to bring in someone else." Dumbledore replied

"You can bring in anyone." Snape turned around. "As long as you get me away from this crazy group of teenagers. Thank you to let me off this job."

"I didn't let you off." Dumbledore took his glasses off. "I'm simply correcting a mistake we've once made. You'll see Severus. I hope you can bring victory to the DS. If you don't, she'll have to. I'm telling you, Severus. Happiness come to the once that try."

"Please stop with you nice quotes." Snape turned around. "I hope you pick someone good to bring them to sectionals. They're not going to get there on talent alone."

"Why are you so cynical?" Dumbledore stared at him. "Why?"

"I'm not." Snape turned around. "It's called reality. Your singers are not strong enough to beat Beaxbaton, or the school of Australia. I don't understand why you keep trying."

"Who are you going to get to make them stronger?" Snape turned around. "Merlin? The witch from the north? "

"Trust me the only person, that makes sense." Dumbledore turned around. "You'll agree. I think the two of you will work together great."

"Who's this girl you're going to ask?" Snape stared at him. "Who I so get along with.."

"You'll see.." Dumbledore smiled "Tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Ladies.." Snape stared at the new faces. "Gentleman, Harry Potter.."<p>

"I think we should.." Harry stood up. "Bring a song that is both great and awesome."

"We're not going to sing." Snape sat down. "I don't want to hear a note coming from your mouth, I don't care what you do after my hours."

"Professor, don't you ever sing songs?" Ron stood up. "I mean I want to sing a song by wait for it... Justin Timberlake."

"No songs." Snape sat down. "We could make potions."

"NO!" All of them screamed at the same time. You could hear Selena's voice saying the opposite of the rest.

"Why don't we just break in to song?" Harry reacted "Just when we feel it, if we don't practice we don't win sectionals or regionals. And we won't make it to nationals."

A soft knock was heard on the door. Snape slowly turned around, slowly walking over to the door. He opened it up. His face was covered in an obvious layer of shock. Slowly he turned around sitting down. Katherine walked over to the door.

"Mom." she hugged her mother. slowly she walked in the room.

"What are you doing here Leyviena?" Snape stared at her.

"Dumbledore called me, telling me you were screwing up." Leyla walked on. "he asked me to com, I'm not here because of you."

"Leyviena.." Snape stared at her.

"You're the new DS right?" Leyla smiled at them. "I used to be in the DS. Back in the high days. And now you guys want to win again, right?"

"Yes." Hermione smiled

"And the only way we're going to do that is, finding what kind of music fits us." Leyla replied "So we can bring the music to the people, feel it ourselves. But specially it doesn't matter what happens the DS needs to be your family."

"Prove yourself." Hermione smiled "Sing, since we haven't heard Snape sing."

"I wake up every evening, With a big smile on my face." Leyla sang. "And it never feels out of place. And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace . I wonder how bad that tastes"

"When you see my face , I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell." Leyla started move next to Hermione. "Now where's your picket fence love? And where's that shiny broom? Did it ever get you far? You never seem so tense, love. I never seen you fall so hard. Do you know where you are?"

"And truth be told I miss you ." Leyla slowly touched Snape's cheek. "And truth be told I'm lying." She slowly pushed him away from her.

"When you see my face. Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell. If you find a woman that's worth the damn and treats you well" Leyla started to dance next to Hermione. "Then she's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell. Hope it gives you hell"

"Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself. Yeah. Where did it all go wrong? But the list goes on and on. "Leyla rolled her eyes. She slowly jumped down on one leg. Harry was dancing, Ron was still sitting down. Sometimes singing along with the lyrics. The rest of them was dancing along.

"And truth be told I miss you." Leyla slowly sat down on Snape's lap. "And truth be told I'm lying." She pushed him down the ground.

"When you see my face Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell." Leyla slowly started to dance next to Katherine and Selena. "When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell. If you find a woman that's worth the damn and treats you well. Then she's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell ."

"Now you'll never see. What you've done to me." Leyla slowly turned toward Snape. "You can take back your memories, they're no good to me. And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes, with the sad, sad look. That you wear so well."

"When you see my face." the girls of the Ds took the lead. "I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way, I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell. If you find a woman that's worth the damn and treats you well. Then she's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell."

"When you see my face, I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell." Leyla joined back in the song. "When you walk my way, I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell. When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell. Then you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell . When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell. You can sing along I hope that he will treat you well."

"Lovely." Snape turned around. "I think the solo could use some work. And specially since you start punching me. Can you warn me about hating someone."

"I think you should have seen it coming." Leyla turned around. "Now, what have you been doing? What songs have you done?"

"something they did by themselves." Snape replied "Without my permission. And Hermione's signing is a bit of tone."

"Says you?" Leyla rolled her eyes. "I don't remember you being on tone all the time."

"What it was always you that got me out of my groove." Snape turned around.

"You don't even have a groove." Leyla replied "You don't even know who invented your groove. You never had a groove."

"That was all your fault." Snape turned away. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I subject you take the boys, and I take the girls." Leyla replied "And we meet up in an half hour, proving that you have anything but a groove."

"Bring it on." Snape hang across her.

"I think they're getting way to competitive." Katherine whispered. "Not how I know my mother at all. She's usually calm and sweet, and she's living near my big sister Amilia, who's going to med school. And now she's hanging around Hogwarts, which is fun."

"I think she's ready to kill Snape." Hermione reacted "Do you think the two of them have a past? I mean what does your father think of that?"

"One, I don't know." Katherine reacted "Amy, me and Sel don't know our father, mum said he left. And so we don't know who our father is."

"So it could be Snape." Luna hang closer. "Emo Snape is your father."

"I think the girls are going to do great." Hermione replied "I kind of feel bad for the boys. I think with Leyla behind our back; we're totally going to win. I mean how can we not."

"At least we'll sing songs." Hermione reacted

"Why did Dumbledore get her here?" Katherine reacted "Like she didn't have enough pain to deal with. I just don't understand why he would get her here."

* * *

><p>"How's your singing going?" Snape walked towards her. "Me and the boys are so going to beat you. And you'll have to bring something new."<p>

"At least.." Leyla turned to her. "Just, get away. I don't feel like arguing. And you deserved that song. You disserved any part of that song."

"You just went out, and you cheated on me." Snape yelled "And I have to look at the proof every day. Katherine and Selena, they look just like.."

"Now you're yelling to me." Leyla replied "That's so typical. You always get mad when ever I do something. It's always my fault. "

"So.." Snape yelled "I haven't seen my little girl in all this years. Amy, she's.."

"So now this is about Amilia.." Leyla turned away. "I.. I'm not glad that Dumbledore called me. I was happy where I was. And then he called me that you were screwing up. And that I had to come over right now. To help them win, and not make the DS end. What's really going on?"

"You know after we left school in 86, well the DS didn't do so good." Snape turned to her. "And then they lost their funding, they went to the basement. And now Umbridge is trying to get rid of the DS forever. And.."

"You've been helping her, right?" Leyla turned to him. "I wouldn't be surprised. It's just like you, the snake you are."

"Now you're being mean." Snape turned away. "I have my reasons to.."

"you have your reason to what?" Leyla watched him. "To make this about you and me. We are done, and we will always be done. So, done. And that's your fault."

"My fault, it's my fault." Snape almost had tears in his eyes. "It's always my fault."

"Get the hell away from me." Leyla yelled "I'm here to help the DS win, and I have a boyfriend. And he's very good to me. And I'm not going to wake up in my bed one morning to find him gone, never to be heard of again. And then I hear that you, I'm not going to get any words anymore. You chose your way, I had to find mine."

"Ley.." Snape touched the side of her face.

"Like I said Severus." Leyla turned away. "I hope your heart is breaking, I hope you feel the pain. You know that the pain you feel, I went trough it. Ten times as bad."

"Ley.."

"I'm here for the DS." Leyla turned around.

"They're the reason why we're not together anymore."

"Severus, keep telling that to yourself." Leyla cried "Tell anything that makes you feel better. You're just pointing your finger to other people, because you can't find the reason. So you do this to those kids. You forget that once they were our family."

"Family that dumped you when you were pregnant." Snape turned to her. "Or did you forget that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Do you like Leyla? Do you still believe that Snape and her are perfect for each other? And will Umbridge take things to far? <strong>

**Send in your subjections for songs, and in there will be some original songs written on Leyla's part. Please Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, **

**This is the chapter with the first fictional mash up. There are 3 songs feature in the dream mash up, and also the song of I'll be there. This chapter will start to prepare for Sectionals, and how they're going to win. And it will be the beginning of the race to Sectionals, next chapter up is a gain in Harry Potters day. **

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller**

**For fens of A very Potter Story, I'm a bit stuck with the story, but I hope to update it as soon as possible. **

* * *

><p>8. Dream, Dream, Dream a little dream of me..<p>

"Good morning." He was sitting next to her bed. Leyla stared up at Snape, her blue eyes went trough his skin, and Snape felt like she was the only one that ever really understood him. He slowly sat on the bed again. "It's Saturday. Which means I'm not going to leave you alone, and you're going to have to be happy with me hanging around here all day. Are you okay with that?"

"Better." Leyla stared up at him. "I can't miss you. I think you should just stay here, with me. All day long, all life long. Forever."

"I love you." Snape kissed her. "Did you know how much I love you?"

"Maybe." Leyla stared up at him. "Do you know.."

"Mr. Snape.." Madam Pomfrey came in. "You two can go, the potion is out of her system. And I can see that Miss McGonagall needs some fresh air, I subject the air at Hogsmead? Now go, before she works on my last nerve."

"You.." Snape slowly picked her up. He held her in his arms. "I think you're way to weak to even walk, I think I'm going to carry you everywhere. Is that good?"

"Let go of me." Leyla laughed

"Never, I'll carry you all the way to .." Snape slowly felt how she put her head on his shoulder. Her long wavy blond hair fell over his shoulder, it reached to his waist. Her arms were around his neck. He stared at her. He really didn't want to let her go, never he wanted to hold her forever.

"What we do we have here.." James walked towards him. "Snivilius.."

"He's looking for trouble." Peter stepped next to him. "Aren't you, Snivilius."

"I'm not looking for anything." Slowly Leyla stared at James. You could see that Snape tried to walk passed them. Still holding the girl in his arms.

"Where are you going?" James stepped in front of him.

"Leave him alone." Leyla replied after Snape put her down. Leyla stepped in front of Snape. "Don't you get a little tired of making fun of him."

"Frankly, no." James replied "So just step aside girl, and nothing will happen to you."

"No." Leyla slowly hugged him. "If you want to hurt Sev, you'll have to go passed me."

"Levicorpus.." Snape's body rose above hers, while Leyla was left on the ground. She stared up at Snape. Leyla felt how here body got a bit weaker.

"Let him down." Leyla noticed more students coming their way.

"Who wants to see me pull of Snivilius trousers?" James had the wand in both his hands. He stared around. Leyla could hear people yell after him. Yelling him to do it. To humiliate him. Leyla took a step to James, Blind anger took over her. And even now she had no idea, what she was capable of. She stared at him, a moment later James fell to the floor, a burning pain was moving trough his vanes. He stared up at Leyla. Snape was still hanging in the air.

"Let him down." Leyla's eyes were full of anger. Her blue eyes had gotten scary, and James still screamed in pain. It only took a couple of seconds to get him down, a couple of seconds for Leyla to help him down easy. Only a couple of seconds, to get her arms around him. Leyla kissed him softly on the head.

"Are you okay?" He stared up at her.

"Are you kidding me?" Leyla slowly helped him up. "you're the one attacked by James Potter, and you ask me. If I'm okay? I'm okay, okay?"

"I.." Snape turned to her. "What happened?"

"Let's just say, he'll think about something when makes fun of you." Leyla replied staring at James who was walking away in fear. "They all will."

"I'll get you up." Leyla playfully put her arms around him. "What do you think about going to Hogsmead now? Still willing to go..."

"Only if I can carry you there." Snape smiled "And you know that you'll end up liking it anyway. I mean I'm the cutest person ever."

"No." Leyla turned around. "You're not... you fell down and you're back is hurt. You're not carrying anyone."

"Says who." Snape took her waist, throwing her over his shoulder. Leyla laughed while he carried her outside. She didn't move her feet, to not to give him a hard time. After a couple of feet he put her back on the ground. He kissed her lips softly. Leyla stared at him. He closed his eyes for a while.

"What's wrong?" Leyla touched his cheek. "Is your back hurting?"

Leyla slowly moved her hands to his back, she slowly rubbed his back. She massaged his back. He had to admit that he didn't have any pain. Leyla was a talented witch, and he hadn't even fallen down. But he didn't say anything. He just felt how she moved her hands down his back.

"Better?" Leyla's voice was heard. He didn't want to say that he didn't feel any pain. He enjoyed the sensation of Leyla's hands moving down his back. He wanted to leave out a soft moan, but he was afraid for Leyla's reaction. Slowly she covered his eyes. "Better?"

"It's kind of dark, princess." Snape pulled her arms, and both of them fell down under the three. He stared at her. He stared right in her eyes, he slowly turned her, so he was above her. Snape slowly started to tickle her. His hands were on her shirt. Slowly Leyla pushed him of her. She turned away, she slowly turned away from him.

"Are you okay, princess?" Snape touched her hair. "Ley?"

"I'm okay." Leyla started to breath faster. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine." Snape touched her hand. "I know you better then anyone. I know when.."

"I'm fine, Sev." Leyla put her head against his chest. "What about Hogsmead?"

"Let's go." He stood up grabbing her arm.

* * *

><p>"Here are the Maurauders." Dumbledore stepped beside, 4 guys were standing next to each other. They were all wearing sunglasses. James took his off. He smiled at everyone in the room.<p>

"This is for you Lily." He whispered putting his glasses on.

"Oh, dear." Leyla rolled her eyes.

"You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back .Where there is love, I'll be there ." James sang "I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do/Just call my name and I'll be there."

"I'll be there to comfort you," Remus started to sing. "Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you . I'll be there with a love that's strong . I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on ."

"Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter ." Sirius sang "Togetherness, well that's all I'm after .Whenever you need me, I'll be there .I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love that respects you .Just call my name and I'll be there."

"If you should ever find someone new, I know he'd better be good to you." James and Peter sang together. "'Cause if he doesn't, I'll be there. Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah

I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there."

"Just look over your shoulders, honey - oo" Sirius and Peter sang softly.

"I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there" Sirius and James sang "Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah, I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there..."

"That were the first one of our competition." Dumbledore reacted "With their rendition of I'll be there by the Jackson 5."

"Try to do better." Sirius stood up.

"Oh we will." Lily rolled her eyes. "We will."

"Here are Lily Evans, Severus Snape and Leyla McGonagall." Dumbledore turned to group. "Are the dream experience in the 'All I have to do is dream a little dream of me. The dream Experience."

"Oh great." James rolled his eyes.

"That's kind of gay." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Can we have the next."

"Dream.." Lily and Leyla sang together, the music started to play.

"Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream,Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream." Snape sang "When I want you in my arms, When I want you and all your charms, Whenever I want you, all I have to do is."

"Dream a little dream of me." Leyla sang

"When I feel blue in the night, And I need you to hold me tight" Snape sang "Whenever I want you, all I have to do is"

"Dream a little dream of me." Leyla replied

"Stars fading but I linger on dear, Still craving your kiss." Leyla sang "I'm longin' to linger till dawn dear. Just..."

"Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream.." Snape sang

"I dreamed a dream in time gone by, When hope was high. And life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die." Lily sang "I dreamed that God would be forgiving. Then I was young and unafraid and dreams were made and used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid. No song unsung, no wine untasted. Just.."

"Dream a little dream of me.." Leyla's voice sounded trough the room again.

"Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you. Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams whatever they be." Leyla sang

"Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam" Snape turned to her. "Dream, dream, dream..."

"Stars shining up above you, Night breezes seem to whisper "i love you" Leyla sang slowly touching his hand. "Birds singin' in the sycamore trees..."

"Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam" Snape put her hand on hers. "Dream, dream, dream..."

"I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine," Leyla smiled "Anytime night or day. Only trouble is, gee whiz. I'm dreamin' my life away."

"I dreamed a dream in time gone by, When hope was high. And life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die." Lily sang "I dreamed that God would be forgiving. Then I was young and unafraid and dreams were made and used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid. No song unsung, no wine untasted. Just.."

"Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you, Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams whatever they be." Leyla sang.

"Dream." slowly Snape and Lily whispered the word.

"Just Dream a little dream of me." Leyla slowly undid the light.

"Bravo." Dumbledore stood up. "this was the dream experience."

"Bravo, that was really good Lily." James turned to Snape "You sucked, Snivilius. We're so going to win this. I mean no one is better then us."

"And now Martha and the do." Dumbledore rolled his eyes. "With Do Re Mi."

"Oh, please." Lily rolled her eyes..

* * *

><p>"We were totally the best." Leyla was on Snape's lap, holding his hand.<p>

"We are." Snape kissed her ear. "We're so going to win. I mean what groups are there, I mean Martha sucked. I mean we're being nice about that."

"And what about James?" Lily reacted "He was great."

"Yes, they kind of were." Leyla replied "Doesn't mean I like him."

"Same here." Severus reacted "But still they're weird. But we'll get this number."

"I.." Leyla stared at him. "I love you.."

"Okay, can we get away from that?" Lily rolled her eyes. "We're going to destroy our competition. Don't you think?"

"We think so to." Leyla and Snape said at the same time.

"Cute." Leyla admitted "But it will get so annoying fast."

"We think so to." Leyla and Snape repeated

"I'm going to get crazy of this." Lily repeated

"Okay, this was our competition." Dumbledore "The winners will get the chance to sing their winning song at Sectionals, together with 'Don't stop believing by Sirius and Leyla. This year's winner were the once that didn't just take the song. They changed it, they made it their own. Leyla, Severus and Lily will bring their song all I have to do is dream a little dream about you. Great work, all three of you. In second place is James, Remus, Peter and Sirius. The only thing we need is a group number and a strong love song. We'll talk about the love song in a week. Sectionals is coming closer, and we're going up against Durmstrong and Beauxbaton. We can't lose that."

"They're losers." James said under his breath. "Really."

"Right." Leyla rolled her eyes.

"And I want to say something." Dumbledore sat down. "I heard about your treatment of a certain girl in this club. You almost cause her dead. And I'm looking to everybody. Don't do this to each other. You guys are a family. And that means that you stick together, you're not back stabbing each other."

"Right." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Sev.." Leyla slowly kissed him on the lips. She slowly put her hand on the side of his face. She slowly drew herself even closer to him. Sirius stared at them in absolute jealousy. Leyla didn't see it, she only had eyes for her boyfriend Severus. She slowly put her head on his shoulder. Her hands were intertwined with his.

"I want her." Sirius whispered to James. "I want her more then anything. But now he's all over her. And she's suppose to be mine."

"Do you want something that Snape had his hands all over?" Peter rolled his eyes. "You can better then her. You shouldn't take her, when he dumps her."

"I don't think Snape will ever dump her." Remus replied "He's in love with her."

"He'll dump her." James replied "When he's going to his dark lord. He'll dump her then."

"What then?" Sirius turned to him. "Don't you think my plan will work?"

"I don't think you want her." James replied all of the sudden. "There's something very wrong with her, she stared at me. And all of the sudden I was on the floor, screaming it out in pain. And she didn't have a wand. Or anything. There's something weird about her, I think she mind join you know who herself. I don't think you should even bother want her. I mean why would Snape want her, if she's not evil."

"She's not evil." Remus replied in anger. "Maybe you think so, but she's not. Trust me, Leyla's one of my best friends, she couldn't be evil."

"You think so." James replied "I would stay away from her. Trust me. And keep the bullying going. if she's evil, she'll drop her mask."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Snape slowly sat down next to Leyla behind the willow. She stared in front of her. A pair arms pulled her closer.<p>

"I've always wondered.." Leyla spoke "Why my father didn't want to stick around?"

"Dumbledore's not your father." Snape smiled "I.."

"His name was Taylor." Leyla replied "He left when I was about 2 months old. He never called, he just left. How do you do? Leave your daughter.."

"If you're a coward." Snape took her in his arms. "A coward would only leave a beautiful baby girl like you, I could never do it to my daughter. If we'll ever have one.."

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Leyla turned to him.

"I think you're enchanting." Snape touched her nose "Perfect in every way. Just like Mary Poppins. I mean.."

"Who's Mary Poppins?" Leyla smiled at him. "I.."

"Off course." Snape smiled "One day, you'll know who Mary Poppins is, I promise."

"That sounds good." Leyla slowly closed the space between them. "I think I kind of love that. How much do you love me?"

"I love you, more then life itself." Snape replied "I would die for you."

* * *

><p>"When I was younger I saw my mommy cry, and curse at the wind. She broke her own heart and I watched as she tried to reassemble it." Leyla sang in front of the group. She had a guitar on her lap, softly playing it. " And my momma swore, she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love If it does not exist."<p>

"But darling, you are the only exception." Leyla stared at Snape "You are the only exception, You are the only exception. You are the only exception"

"Maybe I know, somewhere." Leyla saw how Snape smiled "Deep in my soul that love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways to make it alone, keep a straight face . And I've always lived like this keeping a comfortable, distance and up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm Content with loneliness because none of it was ever worth the risk ."

"Well, you are the only exception." Leyla sang "You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception"

"I've got a tight grip on reality. But I can't let go of what's in front of me here, I know you're leaving In the morning, when you wake up." Leyla sang " Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream."

"Ohh, You are the only exception." Leyla slowly looked at the guitar. "You are the only exception, You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception, You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. And I'm on my way to believing, Oh, And I'm on my way to believing."

Snape slowly clapped his hands. Leyla put her guitar back to the ground.

"I don't think we should be doing original songs." Dumbledore replied "They give big risks. And they bring more danger then something else."

"I think the song is perfect." Lily admitted staring at Snape. "I think.."

"We shouldn't do this song." James replied "Specially a song that's about Severus Snape. Written by Leyla."

"What's wrong with the song?" Leyla jumped up. "I want a flaw with the song! One flaw that's not about the fact that I wrote it. I think you are just looking for a reason to get my song, in the.."

"I don't think we should take a song written by a whore." Sirius replied standing up.

"Don't call my girlfriend a whore!" Snape reacted.

"Keep this fight out of the group." Dumbledore replied "You can't call anyone a whore here. Since we're a family, no name callings."

"Okay." Sirius turned around. "Whore."

"Shut up." Snape yelled at her. "You leave my girlfriend alone."

"Should I leave your princess alone?" Sirius stared at her. "She's nothing but a filthy whore. Who's got more wrong with here then anyone.."

"Oh, please." Leyla turned away. "You don't know anything about me, Sirius Black."

"Come on." Snape took her hand. Pulling her close to him. "We're going, sweet heart."

"Who do you think you are?" Lily stared at all of them. "All of you, we're suppose to be a family. And you call her a whore? Nice one. Nice going. I'm glad you call her family."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that.." Leyla started to cry. "Why would anyone say something like that."<p>

"No reason." Snape put her arms around him. He placed his nose against hers. Leyla returned his gaze. She slowly hang closer to him. His lips crashed hers. For a short moment her tears dried up. Leyla slightly opened her mouth. She felt Snape's hand reach under her skirt. She slowly pushed him off her. Her eyes closed up.

"I'm sorry." She ran away.

Snape fell down his bed, Leyla didn't turn around. It seemed like she couldn't be out the room. Snape slowly put his hands to his face.

"She was fast." Avery sat down "Did you guys get cozy?"

"Very cozy." Snape replied "And I put my hand under her skirt, and she just freaked and ran. I mean I.."

"What's going on with her?" Avery sat down in the bed next to him.

"Black called her a whore." Snape replied "He's in love with her, and he's sorry that I got her. So now he's giving her a hard time. That's what she always does."

"You should get back at him." Avery replied "And I have the perfect plan. Are you in?"

"In what?" Snape turned to him. "I.."

"You want him to stop hurting your girlfriend." Avery reacted "Then you have to do this.. He did this to her, and you should get back."

"I don't know." Snape turned around. "I have no idea.."

"Severus, this deal only stands for a short time." Avery replied "And when we leave Hogwarts, there's a man that can make Sirius sorry."

"What?" Snape turned to him.

"You want him to be unhappy." Avery turned away. "You think about it."

* * *

><p>"What's going on there?" Snape walked behind Leyla. "I haven't spoken to you in.."<p>

"I don't think there's anything to talk about." Leyla replied "You had no right putting your hands there, I mean you did have.."

"Just don't do this to me." He took Leyla's hand. "You remember when you said that you pull away, when anyone gets to close. Please, don't pull away. Please.."

"I'm not ready at all." Leyla replied "I know that you mind be thinking about.. you know, but I'm not ready. And not to talk about it either, for.."

"I'm ready." Snape took her hand. "But I can wait for you, I can wait for 17 years. Maybe even more. Just don't let me wait to long. I love you."

"Okay, good." Leyla moved away. "That's good and stuff."

"No wonder your father left your mum." Snape replied "Maybe she was just as distant as you are now. I mean we are suppose to be able to talk about this."

"Oh, now that.." Leyla stared at him. "Like your father to, I mean you never talk about that either. So, I.. this is hard for me Sev. There are things that I can't just talk about, because I love you. I love you. But I'm not that.."

"So what now?" Snape turned around. "I can't know.."

"What are we doing?" Leyla turned to him. "Are we breaking up? ARE WE?"

"Maybe we are." Snape turned to her. He took her arm. Slowly pulling her sweater up. Leyla pulled away in terror.

"since you have a problem with me." Snape replied "Are you disgusted by me? Do you wish it was Sirius doing those things to you?"

"I'm.." Leyla turned to him. "I'm 15, please.."

"Well, we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Snape replied "We are suppose to talk, not pull away from each other. So yes, this is it."

"You promised you would never do this to me." Leyla cried "You would, I.."

"I never thought you would get sick by the idea of me." Snape yelled "I'm sorry I disappoint you by the way I look, but I was born this way. Not everyone gets born with an ugly nose. I think you like Sirius's nose better."

"Please." Leyla cried. "Please."

"Go play with Sirius." Snape turned away. "I don't care."

"Please." Leyla sank to her knees.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, some people say love hurts. It's so true, never have I wanted to get back to him. But he called me things. And I kept secrets. Maybe we both kept them. She was a freak, a super freak. And maybe even worst. <em>Leyla stared in front of her. _I miss him, I miss his smile. And I miss the way he cared for me. How he called me Princess, Butterfly, darling, sweet heart, beauty, Ley. He's gone. He'll always be gone. _

"I heard you broke up with that jerk." Sirius sat down next to her. "Good, so we can get on with this thing we've got going on."

"What thing?" Leyla felt how he violently kissed her. Unlike Severus, who was soft and sweet to her. She could notice that Sirius was not going to be nice to her. He just kissed her out of nowhere. And she didn't want to let him. Leyla tried to push him of her. He was to strong.

"I know you dreamt of this since you met me." Sirius kissed her again. "I'm the hottest guy in school and you're like the.."

"Get of me." Leyla replied. She slapped him the face, causing him to pull away. "Get the hell away from me, just because I'm single, doesn't mean you get me. I'm not in love with you, I'll never be in love with you. So you can call me a whore, a slut, I don't give a damn. I'll never be yours. So throw polyjuice potion at me, I don't care. I'll never ever be yours. Ever. I'm his, eve, if he doesn't want me."

"Slut." Sirius got up. "One day, you'll beg for this. And then I won't give it you."

"I'm sure if I beg for your..." Leyla rolled her eyes "Love, you'll beg for me to give you every single part of me. Don't kid yourself, if I want you. I can have you. But that's just the problem. I don't want you."

"He won't take you back, you know?"

* * *

><p>"You broke up with her?" Lily slowly hit him in the face. "How.. no, not how. Why would you break up with her?"<p>

"Because she was keeping something from me." Snape turned around. "She wouldn't let me touch her, and she totally freaked out when I just.."

"And you just jumped to conclusions?" Lily replied "I know you're not an asshole, but you're sure acting like it. And that's the truth."

"See.." Snape turned away. "She gets disgusted with me. And I don't want to go trough this, if she doesn't want me, I should make an end to the relationship."

"She wants you." Lily replied "You know, she said she was in love with you, way before that kiss."

"Then why did she never.." Snape turned around. "I think this is just a cruel joke.."

"You're a cruel joke." Lily replied "Leyla's not that person, you should give her time. All the time that she needs, and she'll tell you anything in her time. Trust me."

"I.."' Snape stopped talking.

"Go to her, tell her that you're sorry." Lily replied "You guys can work trough this, your Leyla and Sev. Ley and Sev. You love her, right?"

"I do." Snape turned around. "You're right, I made a mistake."

* * *

><p>Snape stared around in the hallway, hoping to find her. He wanted to make everything up to her, but then he first needed to find her. His eyes slowly stared around the room. In the middle of the room, she was standing in the middle of the room. It was very poetic. Very great.<p>

"I pull away." Leyla stepped towards Snape. "I do. I'm sorry for that, and I don't understand why you don't give me more time. I have unsolved issues in my past, maybe just as much as you do. And I think you're handsome, and sweet and sexy. And I get turned on when you..., it's just, I.."

"What?" Snape turned to her.

"I don't want you to change your mind about me, when you know." Leyla turned away, she cried. "You call me princess, butterfly, darling, what if I don't match up to your fantasy in there? What if you find out that I'm not that great, and you don't want me anymore. And I.. What if you change your mind about me?"

"I would never.." He stared at her. "Leys, I'm sorry. I was hurt, and I took my own anger. I thought you were going to kiss Sirius at the first chance you got."

"He kissed me." Leyla cried "He tried to do more, I didn't let him. I love you, I would never want a guy like me, when I got the best man right by my side. Why would I settle for less, when I got the best?"

"I'll give you all the time you need." Snape replied "I'll give you 17 years, I'll give you longer. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break up with you. I want you."

"I love you." She kissed him. "I love you so much."

"Don't be distant?" Snape put his nose against hers. "I don't want you to hurt in silence. I hurt when you hurt, I don't want it to be like that. I want to love you."

"I.." Leyla stared around. "I don't think I want to tell you, I don't want you to think I'm weak. I.."

"Who hurt you?" Snape went in a blind rage to feel that someone could have done something to his angel like girlfriend. "When?"

"I.." Leyla slowly pulled him in a room. No body was present. Slowly she lifted up her shirt. Her stomach was covered in light pink scar tissue. It seemed like they had been there for a while. They were very deep, and if he knew what they were.

"Did your mum do this to you?" Snape turned to her. "I never.."

"I was 8.." Leyla replied "I lived right here, at Hogwarts and one day.."

"She.."

"It's not mum." Leyla turned to him. "It was Bellatrix Black. She got in to the castle, or she was still in it and. She asked me to follow her, she said she had candy or toys, I don't really remember it's all fuzzy. And I followed her. Then she cut in my flesh, because I.."

"You were half blood." Snape touched her "And that's why.."

"It's not nothing to do with you." Leyla dropped her shirt. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to think I was weak. And now you've seen my weakest side. I.."

"You're not weak." Snape took her hand. "You were a child."

"Your father." Leyla stared at him. "Did he ever hit you? Ever?"

"No, he was.." Snape stared up at her. "Sometimes. I'm weak."

"You were just a child." Snape stared at her. "We were both just children. You're suppose to raise them, not hurt them. Scar them."

"I'm sorry." Snape touched her face. "I never meant to hurt you."

"That's why it hurts to much." Leyla stared up at him. "because you would never do so."

"I.." Snape turned to her. He slowly took something out of his bag. It was a ring with a blue stone in. "I got this a long time ago, my mum got it from her mom. And I got it from her, and now I'm giving it you. Since you're suppose to give it to the person the most important to you. And I am promising you something with this ring, I promise that I'll marry you. When I'm old enough I'll make you my wife."

"Your wife?" Leyla stared at him. "You want me to marry you?"

"Some day." Snape hugged her "When High school ended, and when we'll both be happy. and when I've got a steady job. So I can take care of you and the baby on the way. Because we both know, that you'll be pregnant when we get married. Since I think you're cute and stuff."

"We'll have a baby?" Leyla kissed him. "You want to be a dad?"

"Someday." And once again they resolved the issues they had.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, what do you think about Snape? What songs should be in the story, and what songs do you love? And how about Sectionals? Do they stand a chance?<strong>_

_**AND the biggest question, what's the deal with Leyla?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, **

**A whole new chapter, and things are getting clear. Is Umbridge really convinced to end the DS? And will she go far to do so? And who's the new guest arriving in this chapter? And will Snape finally commit to the relationship? And what about his past? **

**Enjoy this chapter, **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

><p>9. If you can't beat them, destroy them. (Never back to the old days)<p>

_I was gone so long, from all the heart break. And now I made up a boyfriend. Did I ever do that? Make up a boyfriend? No, I have never done that. Specially since I'm 35 years old. I'm suppose to know better by now. At least, that's what they say. Once up on a time I told that every love story was fake. And that we were just waiting to be betrayed. I have to say, my love story came right form a Stephen King novel. I mean I wanted to be part of some Vampire diaries Love story, where in the end everything ends up okay. Where you can pick between two handsome available vampires. And... But at least I wasn't part of some scary Buffy story. Where my boyfriend turned out to be a vicious killer. Maybe my love story was worst, being alone was worst. Maybe I wouldn't mind my own Angel? What did it matter? I was heartbroken. And I couldn't change anything about it."_

Leyla put down the pen. She stared at the window. She was not going get distracted. Sectionals were in a month or maybe longer. And she needed to win, to keep the DS alive. She didn't get why Severus didn't want to anything. She loved the DS, even after she had to leave. Even when James Potter picked on her every day. She didn't want to get in the fact that her relationship. The only thing was getting Severus to feel worst then her. She wouldn't let him see her cry, she only wanted to hurt him as much as possible.

* * *

><p>"I think Dumbledore signed the dead certificate of the DS." Umbridge turned to Filch. "He's made a mistake."<p>

"What's his mistake?" Umbridge took a sip of "What mistake?"

"Leyla McGonagall." Filtch replied "Without Leyla, the DS means nothing. And let's say that the love affair between Severus and Leyla can destroy the relationship. She'll leave, if we let him break her ever more. We can do."

"Break a girls heart." Umbridge turned to her. "Why would I do that?"

"If the DS wins Sectionals, they'll come against Umbridge & the Inquisitors." Filch stared at her. "And let's just say you don't want Leyla to get involved. She practically won Nationals for the DS in 85. She's the strongest link of the DS, and if they have her, they'll have her with regionals. You won't be able to beat them."

"So, what you say is." Umbridge stared trough the window. "Attack the strong link with her weak link. That's a good thing, destroy Leyla's spirit. Can you tell me anything about their love life? How are we going to bring her down? Break her very heart."

"How do you break a heart that's already broken?" Filtch turned away.

"You crush her talent." Umbridge smiled "You know, if we can't win. We'll have to get rid of the competition. And Snape won't do anything to get them better, if you can' t beat them. Destroy them."

* * *

><p>"So songs.." Leyla sat down. "I guess us girls now have to be in the west basement."<p>

"What do you do for a living?" Hermione stared at her. "I mean really."

"I write and direct musicals on Broadway." Leyla admitted "I did a short course in chorography. And I replaced someone in Wicked. But usually I direct plays and musicals. Oh and I teach dancing in a school in the north of London."

"That's so cool." Luna replied "We're so going to win."

"What about the boys? "Hermione turned around. "Shouldn't we keep the DS together."

"I think Professor Snape will let the boys do their own number." Leyla admitted "We'll have our own number."

"Is that smart?" Ginny reacted "I mean aren't we suppose to work together. And Snape's going to wreck the number. And now we're.."

"Okay, I know this doesn't seem smart, but Severus is not going to wreck this song." Leyla replied "He'll work it out."

"What if he doesn't?" Hermione reacted "We have to win, if we don't we lose. It's that easy. We can't lose, there's no option. There's only one win."

"I get the whole winning thing." Leyla sat down. "And I get why you want to be looked at differently. I know what it's like to get Polyjuice potions thrown in your face I've been there, done that. And.. you guys are not uncool. You're just different. That's all."

"Different?" Hermione turned around. "I've been made fun of since day 1. Ron Weasley calls me McSmartass, and some of you did that to. How are we all different?"

"Okay, you guys need to become a family. Don't let anyone make fun of one another. And never turn on your family. Ever."

"Then why did you turn against Snape?" Ginny turned to him. "Isn't he family as well?"

* * *

><p>"I'm glad to talk to you." Umbridge walked next to Leyla. "You look really good. I head about the whole thing that was going on between you and Severus. I heard his story, how you were just a good time he had between the sheets."<p>

"What?" Leyla turned away. "You don't have any business with our relationship, that's in the past or in the present. So goodbye."

"No, I just assumed you would react that way." Umbridge replied "I mean I wouldn't want to be reminded of the man that I slept with, just to.."

"I mean it's all over the school dear, how easy you were." Umbridge touched her shoulder. "How he just had to look in your eyes, and he had you in his bed, when you were 15. He really tells how he.. I shouldn't be telling you this, right? Everyone is speaking about the nature of your relationship."

"Then I subject you stay out of it." Leyla turned to her. "Like any normal instructor you should stay out of my personal life. And deal with your shop, since you're not doing anything on that. Miss Umbridge, and I would subject you don't talk to Snape about my sex life, since I mind be having more of it then you are."

"I'm just warning you."

"Thank you for your warning." Leyla stepped closer. "But I subject you keep out of my personal life, or I'll make you regret you ever thought about it."

"He calls you cheap you know." Leyla heard those last words. "Says you weren't worth losing any sleep over. And now you're back, he has to worry about one more thing. He never loved you, or your daughter. And that's something.."

"I said stop." Leyla turned around grabbing her pink bow. "Stop!"

"Miss McGonagall I'm subjecting you let go of the inquisitor." Umbridge reacted "I don' t know how things work over at Broadway, but here we don't attack our bosses."

"Well on Broadway, we don't talk about our previous engagement." Leyla admitted "I subject you take that in."

"Well you've been around muggle long enough." Umbridge stared at her. "One would forget what the better half live likes."

"Well, I think you're about to define gravity." Leyla turned around.

* * *

><p>"Come one girls." Leyla stepped inside the room. "Who 's up to crush Severus Snape and the boys right here , right now?"<p>

"I think I know the prefect song." Hermione smiled "And you'll totally love it. And who will get the solo."

"I think Selena should." Ginny put her hand in the air. "Or Luna."

"Okay, here is how it's going to go." Leyla sat down. "I know how the solo buisness works, trust me I've been there to, solo's need to be fair. So I subject we let people sing the songs they want to sing. Because you know why you love this songs, everyone is going to get a chance. And we'll try to get as much people singing at sectionals as possible. But we'll also have to keep in mind that we stay good. Is that good?"

"Good." Luna nodded her head. "Good."

"Okay we're going to play fair." Leyla admitted smiling. "And now let's get the boys destroyed."

* * *

><p>"So, boys.."<p>

"Are we actually going to sing." Harry saw Severus Snape nod. "Call the police we're going to sing. Call the demontors, one of them has left Snape's head! We're going to sing."

"Is this just so you could beat your ex girlfriend?" Ron stared at him. "Cause that's awesome."

"She dumped his ass, and now we're good with his need for revenge." Ron replied "I would to, if my girlfriend had gotten pregnant with some other guy, specially if it were Sirius Black, you know he's.."

"So, songs.." Snape stared at Ron. "I subject something.."

"Emo." Cedric replied "Your probably don't know any other music."

"Actually don't stop believing, the song you sang was Leyla's ultimate favorite. She loved it so much." Snape turned around. "I don't care for music so much, she did."

"My girlfriend is annoying." Ron replied

"Just pick a song." Snape turned around. "Any song. And no girls song. No defying gravity."

"Yeah, Marco." Cedric replied "They should have called you Marco Polo, Instead of calling you after that weird Von Trop family."

" we have to win sectionals." Cedric replied "Don't we need to work together. You two need to leave you're grudge behind each other and work together."

* * *

><p>"So how are the boys doing?" Leyla rolled her eyes. "Bad, worst, crappy. Maybe about as good as when you said that I was cheap. And that.. I really.."<p>

"And you went to Sirius to get your love child." Snape turned around. "Or do I have to say love twin? You just slept with him, and got pregnant. Just one question, were we still dating?"

"Oh, no it gets to this. " Leyla turned around. "Just go jump of something. I don't think that you've got any idea how much you.. I don't think that.. You are so impossible. A bastard, a cheater. You betrayed me, and you betrayed more people. You are a jerk. And you .. I can' t believe I even bother to talk to you."

"I can't believe I bothered every loving you." Snape yelled "You're a slut."

"Murder." Leyla yelled "I know what you did, and how you got away. And I know you'll slither where ever you came from. You're like a snake. You shouldn't trust you, cause you're going to kill anyone that comes in your way."

"Well, you're a slut that kind of sleeps with everything that moves." Snape yelled "And when you couldn't have me anymore you went on to the next thing with legs. Slut!"

"You're such a loser." Leyla yelled "And you've been splashing how your didn't ever like me. I can't believe you would.."

"Oh, I enjoyed doing so." Snape lied in a movement to bring her even more down. "I enjoyed telling them every single thing."

"Well, you should blame your father." Leyla admitted "I just got surprised that you never chased me around the house with a butchers knife."

"Slut!"

"Jerk!"

"You go sleep with someone else."

"Jump of the Eifel tower, Snivilius." Leyla yelled "No one would give a damn."

Umbridge smile hearing the loving couple fight. Faze 1 of her plan had worked, turn the two against each other. One of them had to break down. And when Leyla passed by, she noticed that the first moment, Snape was gone. She fell down to her knew, crying her eyes out. Just like she expected. Leyla was trying to fight fire with fire, and only ended up burning herself. The only good thing about knowing something that well, was knowing how to hurt on another. Umbridge laughed. This was her best pal ever.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley stepped trough the hallway. No one knew she was part of the DS, and she knew that Lavender Brown would pretty much destroy her if she found out. She didn't want to tell her. Although she like to sing, she wasn't ready to come out of the secret DS closet. Harry asked her to join. And at the same time she wanted to join, but she also wanted to stay away from them. She slowly turned around the corner.<p>

"Gin." Lavender walked towards her. "Practice after 5."

"I'll make it." Ginny replied rolling her eyes.

"That's the plan.." Umbridge reacted "You know the plan, you stick to it."

Ginny slowly hid behind the stairs, staring up at Umbridge. She was talking to Filtch, Ginny slowly placed her hand in front of her mouth. So her heavy breathing wouldn't be noticed.

"I think she's not going to stay." Filtch whispered "She's weak, specially when it comes to love. I think you hit her on her soft spot."

"And without her." Umbridge laughed "Snape will go back in his lazy nature. The DS won't win sectionals, and we'll win Regionals."

"And what about the lies?" Filtch turned to her

"Lies." Umbridge replied "They won't find out. Never, we're lucky that they are ex-lovers. we're using it against them."

Ginny's mouth opened. She had to admit she knew how evil Umbridge was. Umbridge arrived in the beginning of the school year, the ministry had send her in the beginning of the year. She didn't know why she arrived, but together with Umbridge arrivel the school changed. The so called cheerleaders got a higher budget, and now they had more rights.

But at the same time, new rules were introduced. It didn't make life easier. And then life even changed more. And now she was going to destroy the DS. Ginny smiled to herself.

Umbridge was not going to get her way. She was going to stop her plan. She was going to be the nice person she was. Here was the new truth, Ginny Weasley was done being a bitch. She was going to be the nice person inside. She was going to get everything.

* * *

><p>"She's gone." Hermione reacted "She's gone.."<p>

"Where did she go?" Luna stared in front of her. "We were suppose to work on that dance. On anything. And no she's gone."

"I heard Snape and her fight." Ginny stared in front of her. "This has Umbridge all written over it. I heard that she was crying."

"So what has Umbridge to do with it."

"Well, I heard Umbridge talk ." Ginny started to explain. "You see, she told that Snape has been talking about you know what. Apparently, she's been trying to get her out of balance. Get this, I think when Leyla and Snape will lead the DS together, magic could happen. And we could become good. Both of them were the best of their DS, I mean with some other girl. What I think is that Umbridge got rid of Leyla, so Snape would dump it. But with Leyla he's getting a push to do his best. You know who would be our competition at Regionals if we make it. Umbridge. She's trying to get us to lose sectionals so she won't have to worry. So we the girls need to get them together. Need to let them see the good old past;"

"Umh, this is my mother we're talking about." Katherine replied "Call me weird, but I don't want mum to hook up with Snape!"

"Okay, this all it's up to us is stupid." Hermione reacted "Maybe she's just a bit sick."

"Please, Hermione, don't play dumb."

"Okay, to be completely.." Cho reacted "How do you get a girl like that to fall in love with a weird dark guy like Severus Snape, they broke up for a reason."

"What reason?" Hermione stared at them. "He keeps telling about them leaving the DS was the reason, How? What was really the reason? "

"So y-you'r-re say-ying.." Selena paused "That t-this w-woman is d-destroyiing u-us using mom. And h-how doe.."

"I think she is." Ginny replied "She's evil, this one time I saw her give a student a punishment, he had to write down something, and it was carved in his flesh. Like a cruel reminder."

"You're subjecting she's using my mom." Katherine got mad. "If she is, we should go the board, tell Dumbledore. He could."

"There's nothing he can do." Hermione reacted "It's not against the rules to gossip. She has done nothing wrong. We just need to get Leyla and Professor Snape to talk to each other without getting mad, and hurting each other."

"Okay, they will scream to each other." Hermione turned around. "We need the boys with us on this one."

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?" Ron turned to him. "We're suppose to beat you."<p>

"Leyla's gone.." Hermione stood up. "She's not gone, gone. Ginny told us about a story that has come to our attention. Umbridge is playing with the head of our instructors, using their own emotions against each other. All she needed to do was plant a little seed and watch it grow. So now Leyla and Snape are losing each other and that can't happen."

"U'm why do we care?"

"Because if we lose Leyla." Hermione turned to Ron. "Because we need both of them. We need them to guide us, Umbridge fears them. I mean she does with a reason. I say that we get this gone. She can't get her way. Not now. No right now."

"What do you say?" Harry spoke up. "Umbridge can't do this."

"Umh, fellows, who says we can't win without this bloody Leyla?" Ron spoke again.

"Okay," Hermione reacted "Umbridge would be our competition. She would rather make sure we won't make it to Sectionals, so we can't beat her at regionals. Enough proof."

"I say we kick her ass." Marco replied

"Marco, please." Hermione reacted "We could get expelled for doing so. We need to play dirty. We need to get them back together."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you still like Leyla? Or do you hate the Leyla of the present? <strong>**What do you think went wrong? And who's the father of Katherine and Selena? And did Leyla cheat on Snape? **

**Please tell me in a review, I want to know your thoughts. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, **

**Here's a whole other chapter in the past. Okay, this chapter starts to explain how Snape got to where he is in the present. And you'll find out Leyla's talent.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

><p>10. Me &amp; that stupid group number..<p>

"See Mr. And Mrs. Snape are back together." Sirius stepped towards them. "I want to say that I totally know that she's a good kisser."

"Leave it." Lily reacted "Unlike you Sirius, who uses a break up to move on a girl, who is not willing to kiss someone. I know what's that called in your country, tact. Black."

"Well, at least Mr. and.." Sirius sat back down.

"Okay, here's the theme of the new sectionals." Dumbledore stood up. "Falling in love."

"Fine, now we can go kill someone." Sirius reacted "That's what Valentine's day is about a massacre. And.."

"I bet you were related." Leyla reacted. "Right?"

"The song selection of Sectionals." Dumbledore stepped in front of the class. "Since we're not going to do any original song, we'll have to pick a group number. A number that we all know."

"How about Grease?" James stood up. "I think all of us know the songs, and we've all had a crush on that Sandy."

"Talk for yourself." Sirius replied

"What's Grease?" Leyla turned to Snape.

"It's a musical." Snape turned away. "And I don't think we all know Grease, I for one haven't seen it more then once. I think it's overused. How about.."

"We're not going to Broadway again." Sirius replied "Just because Leyla doesn't know any movies, she hasn't lived."

"Well, then I need to go see a lot of movies this summer." Leyla reacted with a big smile.

"Grease " James reacted "Grease lightning by the boys."

"Or we could do 'we got together." Lily stood up. "It's a fun number, and everyone knows Grease, I mean almost everyone."

"What about original songs?" Leyla stood "We could write it, the way we want to."

"Okay, we're not going to let you write a song that won't work." James replied "Trust me, it's not the way I want to win."

"Actually.." Leyla stopped "Okay."

* * *

><p>"I don't feel like singing Grease." Snape admitted taking his potion book out. "I mean it's not one of the greatest musical of our day. I mean movie musicals, I mean it's not at all the best."<p>

"What really is the best?" Leyla stared at him. "If you know, what's not the best. You know the best right."

"The sound of music." Snape replied "Best."

"I agree, I saw it." Leyla admitted "I didn't like all the songs."

"Something good was far by the best song." Snape replied

"Something good?" Leyla turned to him. "Since when have you heard that song? I mean it wasn't in the Broadway version?"

"You saw the sound of music on Broadway?" Snape raised his eyebrow.

"No, my mum saw it on Broadway in her old days." Leyla admitted "She has that memory in her pevensie, so I sneaked it out and watched the musical. I've never been in New York either. I did go to Japan tough;

"I saw the movie, starring Julie Andrews." Snape smiled

"I love Julie in my fair lady." Leyla replied "I mean Broadway. My mum has a whole lot of memories that have to do with Broadway."

"Don't you want to go to Broadway to yourself." Snape stared at her. "Don't you?"

"Yes, I heard Regionals are in Texas this year." Snape replied "I mean that's what I heard. I mean previous year it was France, now it's Texas."

"Sounds great." Leyla laughed "As long it doesn't rain. I'll be happy."

* * *

><p>"That's dark magic." Snape reacted staring at Avery. "I.. You can get expelled for using dark magic, you said that.."<p>

"We won't get caught." Avery reacted "I mean we have never been caught, and it's guys like Potter that call this dark arts. It's just a bit less bright and shiny then the rest of magic, but doesn't mean we shouldn't learn it. I mean if we ever mind need it. We could use it."

"I don't know, Avery." Snape turned away. "I don't think Leyla will want me to get involved with this kind of magic. She never.."

"She doesn't need to know, right?" Evan stared at him. "Right?"

"I don't have any secrets for her." Snape turned to Avery. "She's my girlfriend. I can't keep this a secret. She won't like it."

"Is she that controlling." Avery rolled his eyes.

"No, she's not like that." Snape turned to him. "She's sweet, and precious."

"And you want Sirius to hurt her?" Avery turned to him. "You have to think about it, he doesn't play by the rules, so why should you want to play by the rules. And he'll go trough everything, he mind even start using love potion on her. If you want to lose her, you should just keep doing nothing. You need to show him, that you will protect her."

"And dark arts.." Snape slowly stared in front of him. "Is the solution?"

"The only one.." Avery reacted

* * *

><p>"Get this with that.." Lily hang over the potion. "And then you got.."<p>

"Thanks Lily." Leyla reacted "I really thought I would never get that potion down, and Sev would explain it, but he's out with some friends. And he's coming here afterwards. You know Avery and Evan?"

"Yes." Lily replied "Is he hanging out with them? Cause you don't hear anything good about Avery and the whole group. I mean I heard they couldn't wait to join you know who. And that they're deep in dark arts."

"Are those just rumors?" Leyla stared at her. "Or have you seen them use it?"

"No, I haven't seen them use any." Lily admitted "But you know that Longbottom boy. Well, they say that he saw. And that they do it to more then one person, I'm just saying you should keep an eye on them. I mean see that Severus doesn't get pulled in the dark arts, I mean you know how cool they look."

"I don't." Leyla reacted "Okay, so I read one or more books about dark arts, and I never wanted to use them. I can't see why Severus would want so."

"Right." Lily replied "But there are always reasons."

"That's right, I'll keep an eye on him." Leyla stared at her "So how are you and James, I mean are you still head over heals in love? Or did it cool down?"

"Kind of still." Lily replied "I only hate it, if he does anything to Severus. I'm working on it. I bet that by the end of the year, Sev won't get bullied anymore."

"That would be great." Leyla admitted "I keep you to that. I mean if that were reality."

"That's right." Lily replied "So how are you and Snape, hot and heavy?"

"Kind off." Leyla replied "He's kind of hot. I mean have you seen his abs. I mean it's really hot. I mean you should see it, I don't think he should ever start to work out."

"Have you guys done it?" Lily stared at her with an opened mouth. "Since me and James have not. I mean have you two, since you are all over each other."

"We haven't either." Leyla admitted "He did give me this."

Leyla slowly showed her the ring on her finger. Lily stared down at it, her big green eyes stared at it for a few seconds.

"Wow, is that what I think.." Lily stared at his.

"It's his mum's." Leyla admitted "It's kind of promise ring, that we'll get married if we leave Hogwarts. I think he's very serious about it."

"Wow, it seems expensive." Lily admitted

"He said something about 7 kids." Leyla laughed "I mean he did."

"I call godmother of number 1." Lily replied "You're not getting away without that."

"Deal." Leyla shook her hand.

* * *

><p>"Lily." James sat down next to her, he slowly kissed her cheek. "Are you okay?"<p>

"I want to ask you something." Lily stared at him. "Can you stop making fun of Sev? He's a good guy. I promise you, and it's not like he's giving you a hard time. Can I ask you not to?"

"You can." James turned to her. "What am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know, study." Lily replied "Not make fun of him, and just don't do.."

"Don't you think there's something terrible wrong with your friend." James replied "I mean there's something wrong about her, about her whole.."

"There's nothing wrong with Severus." Lily replied

"I'm not talking about Snivilius." James replied "I'm talking about creepy Leyla, there's something wrong with her, I'm telling you. I just can't put my finger to it, I can't. She's got evil in her blood. I don't think you should be hanging out with the evil couple. I think you should stay away from her, I think you know who is just waiting for her to join."

"Just.." Lily slapped him in the face. "So your friend can't get her, and now you start bad mouthing a girl that helped you pass transfiguration."

"When I made fun of Snivilius." James stared at her. "She just stared at me, and I fell down the floor suffering. She somehow got in to my mind, and she didn't have a wand near. I'm telling you Lily, there's something wrong with her."

"Evil?" Lily turned to him. "She's not evil, what so ever. I know her.."

"So maybe evil's the wrong word." James stared at her. "But she's not like us, she's not just a witch. She's got other blood running trough her vanes, and she's ashamed of it."

"Just drop it, James." Lily turned around. "Really, and don't make fun of Sev. I think you should leave him be. I think that you should do that."

"What do I need to say?" James turned to her. "Okay, but not for him. For you. And I can't ask Sirius to, he won't listen. I could try."

"Thanks, James." Lily reacted "You're not really that bad."

* * *

><p>"Okay, where's this song really about?" Leyla sat down next to Snape "I mean, We go together like... what?"<p>

"It's a song about staying friends forever." Snape stared at her. "They graduate, and they promise each other to stay together forever. That's what it's about."

"Weird, why do they sing.." Leyla stared at the lyrics. She pointed to the lyrics. "That?"

"I don't know.." Snape kissed her forehead. "I didn't write the song."

"Do you think I'm a bad song writer?" Leyla replied "I mean what they.."

"Sirius is just jealous, since you're so much better then him." Snape stared at her. "You're a better writer then anyone. And, you are going to grow up. You can make it in both worlds, as a singer in the muggle world, you'll make it. I promise."

"I.." Leyla slowly turned around grabbing her guitar. "Listen to this.."

"You are the best you know." Snape stared at her.

"I'm the best in being the best." Leyla laughed

"You're the best in being the best in being the best." Snape repeated.

"Now, that's just getting weird." Leyla stared at him. "I love you... I love you."

"I can say, it's been dark for way to long." Leyla slowly touched her guitar. "I can say, it's been cold for way to long. You are my light, my force to breath. When I met you, stars appeared. When I kissed you, I saw it clear. You know me better then anyone. You saw me in a different light."

"So I'll follow you to the darkness, I'll follow your voice to the cold. I'll follow your voice to the silence. I'll never leave you alone." Snape stared at her with tears in his eyes. "I'll follow your voice to the reason, Anywhere, Anyway. I'll follow your voice to the violence, even when you're not there."

"And more grateful for, everything you meant for me. A shoulder to cry on, a listening ear, you talked to me." Leyla noticed how Snape put his arms on her shoulder. "You saw me like no one before. You never changed your mind, you're still impressed with all my flaws. My love smile, my bright blue eyes. You looked passed my house."

"So, I'll follow you to the darkness." Leyla changed her hand. "I'll follow you to the cold, I'll follow you to the silence, I'll never leave you alone. I'll follow your voice to the reason, anywhere, anyway. I'll follow your voice to the violence. Even when you're not there."

"And even when you break my heart, I'll never leave your lonely path. I'll follow you, I always will. You're the reason that I'm breathing." Leyla sang "the reason I'm okay. You'll never betray me, cause in my heart. You're always there."

"So, I'll follow you to the darkness." Leyla stared up at Snape smiling. She noticed how he still had his hand on her shoulder. "I'll follow you to the cold, I'll follow you to the silence, I'll never leave you alone. I'll follow your voice to the reason, anywhere, anyway. I'll follow your voice to the violence. Even when you're not there."

"And when you leave my path, you'll never really be gone. Cause I'll follow you. I always will." Leyla sang. "I'll always will.."

"So, I'll follow you to the darkness." Leyla changed her hand. "I'll follow you to the cold, I'll follow you to the silence, I'll never leave you alone. I'll follow your voice to the reason, anywhere, anyway. I'll follow your voice to the violence. Even when you're not there. You'll always be there."

"You wrote that for me?" Snape stared at her.

"I did." Leyla replied "And I will follow you, but you need to always listen to me to."

"I wish that would have been the song for Sectionals." Snape stared at her. "With you're songs we can't lose."

"You're just saying that, because.."

"Because it's true." Snape replied "Because it's the truth."

"Okay, so you're saying it because you're thinking it's the truth. But really it's just a way for you to get.." She laughed "It's.."

"You think my songs would win Sectionals?" Leyla stared up at him.

"Sectionals, Regionals, Nationals, Internationals, any thing that has to do with decent singing. I bet you'll be on Broadway before you're 30." Snape reacted "And I'll be the potion master, and teaching the kids things they don't really need."

"You totally need potions." Leyla replied "How are you going to work later? I mean potions is the nicest thing on the schedule, okay maybe transfiguration to.

"So we only need to pick on more song for Sectionals." Leyla stared at him. "Maybe you should try to audition. It's the only solo in the whole competition. And you already have parts in one of the duets, you should get to sing a song all by yourself. Since you really are one of the best singers, and I'm not bothering auditioning. And I heard Slughorn is the judge this year, and he totally like you. So you could win this."

"You to." Snape reacted

"Okay, I'm not feeling like a solo." Leyla repeated. "And you should get it."

"I'll try." Snape stared up at her. "It's either me or Lily, which sounds totally cool. I think me or Lily should have it, if you are not trying."

"I agree." Leyla reacted "I agree."

"As long as Sirius doesn't get it." Snape stared at her. "I get it, I think you're very right. He doesn't disserve to get any solo. I just hate it, that you sing..."

"You're not jealous, are you?" Leyla stared at him.

"But off course not." Snape smiled

"To bad, that would have been super sexy." Leyla laughed "Since you worry that you could lose me to some other guy."

"So when are you hanging we Avery and your friends?" Leyla stared at him. "I mean I'm just wondering, since I have to do an important paper for Runes, and I need to work with Remus on it on Friday, so I was wondering if you were going to hang with your friends then. I mean if you aren't, then I can still move my working with Remus to another time. What do you think?"

"Well, I didn't plan anything Friday." Snape reacted "But they did ask me to work on a new spell they invented."

"Sounds cool." Leyla smiled. She hanged over to him giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "That's good."

"Fine." Snape stared at her.

"The rumors about them using dark magic, are they right?" Leyla stared at him. "I mean I heard Lily talk, and I was just wondering, if you don't get yourself in anything to deep."

"They're wrong." Snape replied "I mean they haven't said any.."

"Okay.." Leyla stared at him. "I didn't want you to think I'm not trusting you. and when you way they don't use dark arts, I'll believe you. You would never lied to me."

"I wouldn't." Snape stared at her. "I really would not."

"Promise me, you'll never lie to me." Leyla took his hand. "Even when you want to die to keep the truth for me. Please."

"I.." Snape slowly turned around. No way he could tell her the truth about the magic he was doing with Avery. Not even what Avery told him. I mean he hadn't decided to join them. but he would do so to keep her safe. "I.."

"What's it?" Leyla turned to him.

"Do you think the dark arts could ever be a solution?" Snape stared at her. "To.."

"They're never any solution." Leyla touched his hand. "It's right, isn't it? They're really doing dark arts, and they're asking you to.."

"Yes." Snape turned to her. "But I want.."

"Don't." Leyla slowly put her hand on his cheek. "Think about it, there's a reason it's called dark magic. And not the 'come look here, misunderstood magic'. I get why you hang out with them, but you can't get to deep in dark arts. You'll get expelled."

"I could protect you with it." Snape touched her hand. "From them."

"I can protect myself." Leyla replied "I just want to know you're safe from them. They have understandings no one gets, they are not like you. You have a good heart, and they mind have to, but it's just. You are just so sweet, and cute. I'm afraid the darks arts will consume you. That you will stop being you, and something driven by your love of the dark arts. And that's never good to begin with. I promise you that."

"I didn't want to tell you, you know." Snape stared at her. "Because.."

"Hey, promise me you'll try to keep away from it." Leyla touched his hand. "I can't lose you to the dark arts, and you can't lose yourself to it. It's not going to make anything better. I mean it can't take away the fact you had a dark past, you can only make your future that looks bright, seem more dark and twisty. You mind have a couple friends, but remember that they will never be there for you when you cry. That's me. That's my job. And if you use the dark arts to far, maybe I won't be there anymore."

"You won't." He placed his nose to hers. "You said you would always be there."

"I will, but.." Leyla kissed his nose. "I can't keep being there for you, if you change. I'll always be there, and if you need my help. I'll hold your hand trough the whole way. But I can't help if you don't want to be helped. "

"Okay, I won't do it." Snape slowly pulled her on his lap. "I'll do that for you."

"Thank you, and in exchange I'll give you anything you want." Leyla slowly kissed him. "Anything."

"Anything?" Snape slowly stared . He slowly kissed her ear. "You know.."

"Oh.." Leyla repeated

"Yeah, I want you to meet my mother this Christmas."

"Oh." Leyla turned to her. "Don't you.."

"You thought I was thinking about something else, right?" Snape took her in his arms , he slowly kissed her lips. "Right?" d

"Right." Leyla slowly turned to him. "So you want me to come with you after Sectionals, to stay with your parents in your old home. And what do you want?"

"Sev, don't get me wrong." Leyla stared at him. "You can't say anything good about your father, and your mother. You haven't even talked about here, so what do I need to think about it. I.., I don't know if I want to meet your parents."

"I get it." Snape took her in his arms. "But I've written my mum many times about how perfect you are, she wants to see for herself. "

"I can hear she's going to be disappointed." Leyla replied "I mean she thinks perfect, and then she sees me."

"Oh, right." Snape kissed her forehead. "You're better then perfect."

"Well, okay.." Leyla slowly put both arms around him. "I'll go see your mother. Good?"

"Perfect." He kisses her once more again. "You're perfect."

"I don't want to be there, when the bubble bursts." Leyla replied "I don' want to be there, when you see how not perfect I am."

"That will never happen." Snape replied "I'm more scared, that you will find out that I'm not good enough for you."

"Never going to happen." Leyla replied "I could never stop loving you. Ever."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a short chapter, the next chapter is going to be in the old days. And then the 13th chapter is the big Sectionals. **

**What do you think off Umbridge? **

**Enjoy this chapter, **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

><p>11. What would you do for love?<p>

Leyla slowly curled up in her bed. She stared outside, her tears never had gotten this bad. She had to admit, she let him get to her. How could he get to her, when in all her heart she stopped loving him? How could someone still make her life, when he was suppose to be gone. How could she still be so charmed with him, when al she wanted was kill him. How could the line between love and hate be so thin. She did remember how everything went down, it was maybe over 15 years ago, but she reminded the day she woke up in an empty bed. The day she chose to wake up alone. And now she understood why she always woke up alone. Just like when she woke up alone in that bed. He was gone, she went to sleep with him next to her. And then she woke up, all by herself. She moved a week after, not able to take the house anymore. And then a couple of months later she found out about Katherine and Selena. Which made her the happiest woman on this earth.

Now Leyla seemed to wake up in that empty bed again, only to release she was still alone, undesired and flat out. Her eyes teared up. She hated what she told him, but when he started throwing her this hurtful words, she couldn't help but throw them to her once more again. Yes, she had done it. And yes, she should feel bad. But she had not. She had not felt bad at all, she just took her own pain. She wanted him to suffer twice as much. She wanted him to hurt just as much as she did. And with that she closed her eyes again, hoping to wake up with him along side her. Waking up from a nightmare that was suppose to end.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Professor Snape." Ron stepped in the room. "I think you look great this morning. Have you been working out?"<p>

"Stop that, Mr. Weasley." Snape turned around. "It's not going to land you a solo."

"Oh, a guy can try right." Ron smiled. "So I didn't have any girls melt for me, I mean in the DS girls have to melt for you right?"

"Mr. Weasley."

"Probably just one girl Ron." Harry sat next to her. "And that girl is.."

"None.."

"Leyla's up somewhere crying." Cedric talked "I know .."

"Diggery, please." Ron turned to him. "What are you a sparkly gay vampire? We were not suppose to say that. We were not suppose to say how Leyla is crying over her, and how Umbridge is somehow responsible for the nasty rumors that go around the school. And we're not suppose to tell that Umbridge is trying to bring the DS down, by breaking Leyla's heart. And I haven't said anyt of that.."

"You just kind of said it all Weasley." Harry reacted "Smartie pants."

"Just really smart, Weasley." Fred reacted "How are we suppose to live being related to you?"

"Well, at least I didn't tell that she's pretty much crying over our dear professor here." Ron held his hands in front o his mouth. "I just told him right?"

"They should change your name to.." Harry turned to him. "speakstomuch Weasley."

"Yeah. Ron." Cedric rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey.." Snape slowly walked in the room. "I heard about your break down. And.."<p>

"Now you're here to what?" Leyla sat down "Put it in my face that I'll never be happy, desired or any of the two. That I'll never truly be loved. Thank you, I didn't need to hear that."

"I didn't.." Snape sat down on the bed. "I still love you. This is so hard for me, you were just gone. I left a letter, explaining I left before you were awake. I had to do something for Dumbledore and I came back and you were gone. That's how I remember."

"There was no note." Leyla sat up, hanging against his shoulder. "You were just gone. Gone, and I thought you.. And then everything in the neighborhood started going bad. So I ran from it all. I chose not to stay, because I didn't want to rish Amy. I found out I was pregnant later, Severus, Selena and Katherine are your blood. You're their father."

"Leyla.." He slowly kissed her on the head. "I'm sorry, about everything. I shouldn't.. Forgive me, please.. Forgive me for all the things I've done."

"I can't just.." Leyla stared at Snape. She slowly turned around. "I just can't trust you anymore. You were a death eater, and I don't know if you still are. So, I.. I don't know where we stand from here."

"What if I do this?" Snape slowly hang towards her, capturing her lips with his. Leyla felt surprised that she reacted to the kiss. She slowly kissed him back, feeling how his arms went around her body.

"Stop." Leyla pushed him of her. "You think by kissing me, I can forgive you. It's not that simple. You broke my heart. How am I suppose to forgive you after something like that. You broke my heart, you left me."

"You can't say you didn't feel anything." Snape once again put his arm around her. He kissed her on the cheek. "You don't feel.." .."

"We're not 17 anymore." Leyla stood up. "When you can do things without a consequence. Things you do have them, you can't escape from them. I chose my way, I was fine. How come you can get to me? I can't fall out of love with you, but I can protect my heart by not let you close again. The thing is, I waited for you for 4 years. And you never looked for me, you didn't look for me. So I decided you didn't care enough. I didn't know anything. I'm sorry Severus, I can't jump back in this thing we had."

"Then don't." Snape stared at her. "I love you, and the DS need you. I mean with just me, we'll lose regionals for sure. Umbridge planned the whole thing, I never told anyone anything about you. I wouldn't say one bad word about you, and the truth is you are the reason of every sleepless nights. I don't want you to feel bad because of me."

"Well." Leyla turned to him. "You should have thought about that before you broke my heart."

"We should work together." Snape turned to her. "I may still have broken you heart, and left you when you needed me the most. But I want to do this for you, I want to be your friend. And if I spent time with you. I'll take it."

"I don't have a a boyfriend." Leyla reacted "I just said it so, you would think I was okay without you. The truth is, I never had anyone but you."

"The DS is important to Lily." Snape stared at her. "She was a friend to both of us. You don't need to help the DS for me, do it for Lily, for Dumbledore. For anyone who will come to Hogwarts. I think I forget how important music was. I didn't want to hear, if every song reminds me of you. Specially since they sang 'don't stop believing', the song we sang before we got together. I couldn't hear anyone sing it. And I said Hermione did a bad job, which she didn't. She was good. She was just not you."

"So maybe we do the boy girl thing." Leyla smiled "They're really looking forward to it, nothing wrong with some healthy competition."

"True." He stared at her. "You're right. We got something for you. Trust me, I'm going to beat you. You'll see.."

"Don't hope on that." Leyla smiled "It's nice to see this side of you Severus."

* * *

><p>A stage, Hermione stared around, like she didn't know what to do anymore. She slowly put the hat on her head. Slowly she stared at Katherine. The stage was still dark, and she knew the boys were hidden in the darkness of the basement. Making a stage appear was easy for wizard, although this one looked way to big for the room. Hermione slowly pointed her wand to the instruments. They started to play.<p>

"Baby look at me." Luna slowly stepped in front of the rest of them. She could hear Hermione and the res sing. She slowly started to dance. "And tell me what you see . You ain't seen the best of me yet .Give me time I'll make you forget the rest."

"I got more in me" Ginny slowly stepped in front of Luna. "And you can set it free , I can catch the moon in my hands .Don't you know who I am. Remember my name ."

"Fame." They lifted their arms above their head. "I'm gonna live forever

I'm gonna learn how to .I feel it coming together. People will see me and cry . Fame. I'm gonna make it to heaven .Light up the sky like a flame. Fame . I'm gonna live forever .Baby remember my name."

The rest of the girls swayed, they sayng something at the background. They kept repeating the word Remember over and over again. At the same time they were dacing , trunling around.

"Baby hold me tight." Cho sang "Cause you can make it right . " You can shoot me straight to the top .Give me love and take all I've got to give."

"Baby I'll be tough." Katherine stepped in front of them. "Too much is not enough ,I'll grab your heart til it breaks .Ooo I got what it takes"

"Fame." They pointed their fingers to the ground. . "I'm gonna live forever

I'm gonna learn how to .I feel it coming together. People will see me and cry . Fame. I'm gonna make it to heaven .Light up the sky like a flame. Fame . I'm gonna live forever .Baby remember my name."

The music stopped. slowly they turned around. Now a soft pink like light was shed on the stage.

" You with the sad eyes." Hermione opend her mouth. "Don't be , I realize it's hard to take courage. In a world full of people,you can lose sight of it all. And darkness still inside you. Make you feel so small."

"But I see your true colors. Shining through." the girls sang together. "I see your true colors. And that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors, True colors, are beautiful, Like a rainbow."

"Show me a smile then, Don't be unhappy," Selena sang "Can't remember when I last saw you laughing, If this world makes you crazy. And you've taken all you can bear

You call me up. Because you know I'll be there."

"But I see your true colors. Shining through." the girls sang together. "I see your true colors. And that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors, True colors, are beautiful, Like a rainbow."...

The music slowly stopped. Snape stared at all of them, he had to admit it. They were very great, and he wouldn't be able to top that. Hermione had a great voice, and Selena seemed to lose her shyness on the stage. She didn't stutter that much, and if he didn't know he would believe she was a secure person. The dance was crazy, and even now he could see that Leyla knew exactly what she talked about. They booys stood up clapping their hands.

"Now why can't Snape dance." Harry reacted "Is there a chance we can join the girls?"

"No you're a boy." Cedric reacted "Marco, you're welcome with them."

"It's your turn boys. " Snape replied "Snow them our song."

"Oh, why did we let Snape pick the song?" Ron turned around. "It's not smart Harry. I'm telling you, we should have gone with do the Hippogriff. But we had to go all romantic. Now we have one stupid song, for where the girls had one rocking kick ass song."

"Shut up, Ron." Harry rolled his eyes. "You're the lead remember, I can't believe that Snape gave it to you."

"Maybe because talkstomuch Weasley is a good singer." Cedric stared at them.

"I swear to god." Ron turned to Harry. "If that guy ain't gay, then vampires sparkle in the light. I mean he looks gay right?"

"Ron, please." Harry rolled his eyes. "We thought Snape was gay, boy were we wrong about that. I mean he actually had a girlfriend."

"I know, it's the biggest mistake in our gay top hundred." Ron admitted "Is Dumbledore still number 1?"

"That dude is gay all over the place." Harry laughed.

"Your lipstick stains, On the front lobe of my left-side brains." Ron sang "I knew I wouldn't forget you. And so I went and let you blow my mind. Your sweet moonbeam. The smell of you in every. Single dream I dream, I knew when we collided. You're the one I have decided. Who's one of my kind."

"Hey soul sister, Ain't that mister mister? On the radio, stereo. The way you move ain't fair, you know. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you " Cedric and Harry sang at the same moment.

"Just in time. I'm so glad you have." Ron sang. "A one track mind like me, you gave my life direction. A game show love connection, We can't deny. I'm so obsessed. My heart is bound to beat. Right out my untrimmed chest. I believe in you like a virgin, you're Madonna. And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind."

"Hey soul sister, Ain't that mister mister? On the radio, stereo. The way you move ain't fair, you know. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you " Cedric and Harry sang at the same moment."

"That was great." Hermione clapped her hands.

"Yeah, we were right." Ron stepped of the stage. "I was great."

"Hey, don't get cocky, talkstomuch Weasley." Cedric reacted "I subject that someone else takes the next solo. Since that Ron is starting to think he's she only star in the DS. He's almost getting worst then.. actually Ron, you're the worst."

"Yeah." Marco reacted

"I think you were great Marco." Hermione blushed.

"I t-th-hin-kk R-Ron was.."

"Spit it out Fugly." Ron rolled his eyes. "Who thinks Stutter should sing nothing at all?"

"That's not nice." Ginny replied "You think that you're partly the reason she stutter, Ron."

"Oh, please keep your mouth shut siss." Ron reacted.

"Y-y-ou're aj.."

"No one is going to take serious if you stutter." Ron rolled his eyes. "Y-you s-should.."

"Stop picking on her Weasley." Snape turned around. "Who do you think were the best? I think the girls totally won that." Snape held his hands above. "You were truly the best. I say we take fame to Sectionals. Who's with me? We'll find a song for Hermione to shine on."

"Thank you." Leyla smiled at him.

* * *

><p>"God damn it Filtch." Umbridge cursed "What's with her? What is she, freaking wonder woman, she works on Broadway, you know what Broadway is?"<p>

"No,.." Filtch shook his head.

"I have no idea either." Umbridge reacted "But I saw her so called number for Sectionals, there's no way they lose with that number. They were super, and then I'm not even talking about Snape's number with the boys. I mean it was not flawless, but charming. I mean juries vote for charming, and damn it, that Weasley boy is a player. He has sex appeal. And they have that Potter boy, everyone knows him. Just being the boy who lived will buy they votes. Filtch, were did I go wrong?"

"I .."

"I need to kill Leyla McGonagall." Umbridge reacted "Then I'll lose that bitch, Snape will go in to a blind rage, madness. And he'll slither away to. It's perfect."

"Don't you think that's a bith much?" Filtch turned to her.

"Did I ask you anything?" Umbridge held up her finger. "I thought so."


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO,**

**two complete new chapters of the DS, one of the old times and one of the new times. The next contains sectionals for Harry** **Potter, I'm sorry that it took so long to update this story. I'm working on a lot. **

**Tell me in a review what song you want to hear at Regionals, I haven't thought about it. **

**Please REVIEW! And thank you to NessaLikeABoss, I love your reviews on every chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing on every chapter. AND the new topic of the week, who will Luna end up with? I mean who do you guys want her with? Neville, Fred, George.. Anyone is welcome! So R-E-V-I-EW..**

**Enjoy this chapter, **

**TempeGeller**

**A.N.: for all the Harry Potter fans there is a new story out there, it's named Definitely maybe. It's the Harry Potter version of the movie (you know with Abigail Brenslin and Ryan Reynolds). Check out this story, It's Lily telling Harry how she met his fater. (It's a bit like How I met your mother to, since I don't even know who the father is yet.) IOkay, fans of both stories should chekc it out. Okay, I'm already working on Chapter 14, the sectionals for them. A lot more fluf, and Leyla meets Snape's parents! So, again... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>12. The long way to Sectionals<p>

_It's a very long way to Sectionals, a very long intimidating way to Sectionals. I mean Sev told me that we were going to win, and I think that makes me happy. I'm not saying that winning Sectionals is everything to me. It's not everything. It's a lot, but.. I could care less if we didn't win, as long as I have Snape. And after Sectionals, I'm going to stay with Snape for a little while. Which is fun, I hope. I'm not kind of scared for her family. _

"And again." Leyla heart Dumbledore yell. She jumped of the chair she was standing on, to once return to the low floor. She rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't perfect yet." Dumbledore replied "Lily, you can hit that high F. Leyla, you're dancing is a bit sloppy. And James and the rest, do you want to keep your energy, and stop watching the girls. And Severus, can you please smile."

"Haven't you heard, Snivilius here is unable to laugh." James replied "I mean that's right, yes?"

"It's not true, James." Leyla replied "Well, maybe you're just unable to laugh. And you're just jealous of his perfect sexy smile."

"Says his girlfriend." Sirius stepped around her. "His.."

"Again, ladies and gentleman." Dumbledore replied "There's no time for your soap opera life, I mean I don't care who's having a relationship with who."

"That.."

"AGAIN!" Dumbledore opened his mouth to scream. "If we're like this, we're not going to win. This group number need to be perfect, perfect, perfect."

"Perfect." Leyla stared up. "Perfect."

"Again," Lily turned around walking to the place she started.

* * *

><p>"He kind of sounds like an ambulance." Lily stepped next to Snape and Leyla. "Do this, do that, do so.."<p>

"That's exactly what he sounded like." Leyla replied "I mean you got his attitude down. How much times did we do that number? How much times?"

"Enough times to know that.." Leyla replied "To know that we'll never do original songs."

"Leyla here is the best song writer ever." Snape put her arm around his. "She should write our songs, and we should do them on Sectionals."

"Maybe, I'm not that good." Leyla admitted "Just a girl with a guitar."

"That's kind of weird." Lily stared at them. "Since you are far by the once with the best voice. And that's the truth."

"We should just talk about winning." Snape stared at her. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Lily rolled her eyes "Celebrate?"

"Yeah, I think that's a bout right." Leyla laughed "I mean we're so going to win."

"I mean who's going to beat us?" Lily stared at Snape "Right?"

"True, no one could beat you two. Me on the other end is a whole other story. No one is waiting to hear my story. So.."

"Oh, please.." Leyla rolled her eyes. "You should stop being that negative all the time, it's going to destroy your spirit."

"Don't come with the crap that I was born this way." Snape turned away. "I mean.."

"True, no one is born with knowledge of dangerous potions." Leyla replied "You are smart. I mean very smart."

"What is wrong with Severus these days?" Lily stared at him.

"Nothing." Snape turned to Leyla. "I have the cutest girlfriend, why would I hate life?"

"Leyla, what's up with James and calling you evil?" Lily stared at her. "He's going crazy over the fact that you're super evil. And that you'll kill him in his sleep."

"If I were evil, I would have killed him in his sleep already." Leyla replied "What's this about? I mean why is he that suspicious?"

"He says that you cause him a world of pain." Lily rolled her eyes. "He's my boyfriend, but that does not mean I believe him over you. And he's famous to make up stuff like this, so.. do you know where he gets it from?"

"I don't know." Leyla laughed "Seems like he has to much imagination for a wizard even."

"True." Lily replied "I mean you evil? That's like calling Dorothy 's a killer, I mean it's not she killed that woman.."

"Okay, remember I don't know who Dorothy is." Leyla replied "I mean no idea."

"Okay, can you believe that James tries to make an excuse for picking on my Leyla?" Snape turned around. "I should let him meet my fist."

"No, Severus." Leyla replied "You shouldn't do that. I mean you really should not."

* * *

><p>"Okay,.." the group of DS members were standing in a row next to each other. Dumbledore stared at them. "So let's slow this down. You should look at Professor McGonagall, who's trying to teach you a simple dance.."<p>

"Don't you think it's a bit gay?" James put his hand in the air. "I mean.."

"I want to make some sort of announcement." Sirius Black stood up. "Martha is my new girlfriend. And now that we are boy and girlfriend, I demand we get all the duets."

"That's not how that works, Mr. Black." Dumbledore reacted "The two best singers take the duets, not the couples. I mean that's how it's always been."

"So stay away from my boyfriend." Martha whispered to Leyla.

"Please." Leyla slowly took a sip of her water. "I don't give a damn about Sirius, I mean I have the perfect boyfriend. And well I'm happy, why would I even try to steal your boyfriend?"

"Because, now he's mine.." Martha rolled her eyes. "You want him.."

"One, I don't fancy Sirius Black." Leyla replied "And Snape's handsome I've got everything I need. So, you shouldn't be telling me anything."

"Okay, so you don't want him." Martha stared at him. "You know he's good, if you know what I mean. I mean you do know what I mean right? What's that Snape of you like?"

"I don't know." Leyla replied "I'm still young. I don't need to.."

"So he's not that attractive under the hood?" Martha rolled her eyes.

"One, we're taking it slow." Leyla replied "And two, you are a slut."

"Well, obvious you're jealous." Martha replied "I mean probably you don't want to get anywhere near that.."

"Ladies, ladies.." Dumbledore walked in between them. "Stop you two ladies.."

"As I were saying." Dumbledore repeated "Just look at Professor McGonagall and try to do the dance. It's not hard at all. And this week, I'll keep auditions for the solo. Anyone can audition with a chose song. I'll be happy to see all of you there. Professor Slughorn will be the judge, and decide.."

"He'll pick the only Slytherin." James rolled his eyes. "Why won't Professor McGonagall pick, and Leyla won't.."

"Oh, please.." Leyla rolled her eyes. " I think that Slughorn will work just fine.."

"Stop it both of you.." Dumbledore sat down. "Sometimes I think the two of you are little kids. Please don't do anything. Just, stop."

"I will.." Leyla rolled her eyes. "But him.."

"Okay, both of you are the same." Dumbledore pushed his glasses on his nose. "So now both of you will shut up. Slughorn is the judge, I trust his sense.."

"His sense of fashion it's not.." Martha replied "He's to crazy about little cry baby Leyla, and Emo Snape. And you are nothing with those silly pot.."

"Oh, be quiet.." Dumbledore replied "It seems like every practice we've got some sort of big fight between the mighty Trio and the four Gryffindor guys. Anyone who says anything will lose the right to a solo.."

Leyla closed her mouth, Martha 's color became even more white. James and Sirius tried to turn a way so they didn't have to get anywhere near Leyla.

"What's it with that stupid.." Lily kept dancing "Manipulative, you know what.."

"I have no idea." Leyla replied "I bet she's.."

"A rebound chick?" Lily turned to her. "But off course, Sirius thinks that he'll get you crazy about him, I mean he think you'll go crazy about him. Because you can't have him.."

"Well Martha's acting like a spoiled.." Leyla paused "A spoiled you know what.."

"So I'm going to sing a song.." Lily smiled "I have no idea what song yet. There are so many songs, so little time. But I'm going to win.."

"I think you're to.." Leyla replied "Since I'm no way doing a solo this year. And well, I hope one of you wins. Cause I don't feel like watching anyone but you two a solo.."

"That solo is for me.." James stepped next to them dancing. "I have the perfect song, and none of you can be better then me. Maybe you Lily.."

"Well, Sev is trying out." Leyla stared at him. "And he's totally going to.."

"You know what.." Lily smiled while punching some air.

"So.." James smiled "I'll see you 3 later."

"Oh!" Leyla screamed "If I never have to see his face again, it will be way to soon."

* * *

><p>"Hey.." Leyla heard someone whisper. She walked in the common room of Gryffindor. She stood in the door opening, hearing people whisper. "James tells me that she butchers animals. He said that Leyla hunts for animals and she strangles them with her own hands."<p>

"Well, that's not the worst.." the girl hang closer. "They say that she tortures people on the 5th floor. That's why Lily's still friends with them.. She enchanted her. And then the Severus boy.."

"Just zip it." Lily walked next to them. "I don't want to hear any of those stupid rumors.."

"They're not rumors." Martha stepped down. "Sirius tells me that she's crazy."

"You believe Sirius?" Lily rolled her

"Off course I do, he's my boyfriend." Martha replied "What are you doing being friends with her anyway?"

"Well, your boyfriend would love that.." Lily replied "And you know what, you are a stupid, insensitive bitch with a fear to lose her new boy toy. Unlike you, some girls actually don't have to get naked to keep their boyfriends satisfied, and we both know that you don't have any talent. And that you'll die alone with a dog eating your leg. And well you'll be begging anyone like us to help you. So just go ahead call me anything, but I won't help you when you're ringing my door. You know what, Leyla mind be different, but you'll never stop being a selfish bitch."

"Still Lily.." Martha looked at her from top to toe. "You'll end up dead."

"Martha, let's face it.." Lily rolled her eyes. "It mind not have crossed your stupid little brain, but we all die. "

"But you will die sooner then all of us, because you don't know when to speak and when to keep your mouth shut! Getting yourself involved with people like Leyla McGonagall and Severus Snape will gave you a free ticket to get killed by you know who." Martha replied

"His name is Voldemort, you daft dimbo!" Lily rolled her eyes. "You mind just get used to his name, because either way you'll be with him or against him."

"I'll be one of those guys.." Martha turned around her. "For you it all looks simple, but you are stupid."

"You're a dumb twit." Lily stared at her. "One that doesn't even see that she's being used by her boyfriend, to get the girl he fancies. A girl he'll never get. You're irrelevant Martha, to all of us. You're just the girl he dates, to make her jealous."

Martha slapped her in movement of extreme anger. She opened her mouth. "He loves me. He doesn't love her anymore."

"You tell yourself that, but we both know that he'll get it on with Leyla if he had the chance." Lily turned to her. "And my friend disserves much better then him. And you don't get a girl by talking this way, I'm really really feeling bad for you, if you were not half the bitch you were."

"Oh, well.." Martha turned to her. "You know you're only popular, because you are James's girlfriend. That is what keeps you cool, but if you keep hanging out with this freaks.."

"Well, I bet then I'll be an actual person.." Lily smiled at her. "Instead of a popularity consuming zombie like you. So I'll be happy that I have friend, while you have an army."

"Lily,.." Leyla was standing behind her"Oh, something wicked this way is..." Martha turned away.

"Well, I'm ready to go song hunting." Lily smiled "And by the way, Martha is clueless about being the rebound girl, it's really stupid. I guess she's even more stupid then she looks."

"Well that's true.." Lily replied "Let's go to Hogsmeade, and find a song. Sev is meeting us there, he's up to something."

"I heard James is doing a sexy guy version of Cherry bomb by the runaways." Leyla replied "Some people say he'll even strip."

"Don't believe a word they say." Lily replied "He's keeping his clothes on."

"That's a shame.." Leyla laughed

"Well, I'd like to see Severus shirtless if you don't mind." Lily replied "I mean.."

"If I get to see James shirtless.." Leyla laughed "I mean I could share Snape's nice abs."

"You haven't see them either?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "Right?"

"Well, I can see them any day.." Leyla replied "Any day, anytime, I just haven't asked. I mean apparently you haven't either."

"Well, I could.." Lily replied "I could ask him, I.."

"Sure you can." Leyla laughed "Sure you can."

"You're starting to repeat yourself.." Lily replied pulling her arm. "Now let's go."

"Okay..." Leyla laughed

* * *

><p>"What about go my own way?" Lily stared at Leyla<p>

"The song is about the painful break up between Stevie Nicks and well an other guy.." Leyla replied "I don't think you need a break up song."

"And besides.." Snape replied "You have to find a beautiful song, and not an angry song."

"Right, go my own way is mad.." Leyla replied "I mean if you're not mad, don't sing it. Now if you want to kick James' ass, then I say go for it."

"Yeah,.." Snape nodded his head.

"But I simple love Stevie Nicks." Lily replied

"Well first of all, Go you own way is not written by Stevie Nicks." Leyla replied "For me, Landslide is my ultimate favorite song, I mean it would be the song I would choose. It's about.."

"Love." Snape stared at her. "It's also about fear of change, and life in general."

"true." Lily replied "Would you mind if I did the song?"

"No!" Leyla smiled "I'd be very happy. I mean if you love the song to."

"I love it." Lily replied "I forget the song."

"Well, you're lucky I'm not competing." Leyla smiled "What about your song, Sev?"

"I have a song, and I don't need any help." Snape replied "You'll see."

"Okay, I know you can do it by yourself." Leyla replied "Please don't wear pink, it doesn't suit you."

"Really?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Snape should not." Leyla repeated "I mean Pink is not his color."

"I would have worn pink if you said it were sexy." Snape smiled "Right?"

"I never wear pink, because unlike what you say, it is not sexy. So never ever wear pink." Leyla smiled, she slowly touched his shoulder. "Beside, black makes you total sexy."

"Oh really." He slowly put his arms around her waist.

"You guys, practice." Lily jumped up. "I would like to win this competition."

"Well.." Leyla turned to Snape "I think you should let me know what song you're planning on, so I can help you with whatever you need to do."

"Hey, you two.." Lily stared at her. "Shouldn't you be helping me?"

"Well, .." Leyla turned to Snape. "If he's not telling me what song, well then I'll have to help you. Cause you are singing my favorite song by.."

"I'm not telling you what song!" Snape repeated

"I bet I have my ways to find out.." Leyla bit her lip. She slowly draped her arms around his neck. She stared at him. They were alone in a large room, filled with muggle books. Leyla slowly kissed his cheek. She stared at him, with her blue eyes.

"Not going to work." Snape smiled

"Bloody hell." Leyla pulled her arms closer to her body, and she once again let her hands run trough her own hair. "What are you made of stone?"

"No, I'm just not going to tell you anything." Snape smiled

"Come on, Lily." Leyla looked at Snape, she seemed extremly mad. Like he cheated on her something. She slowly turned away from him.

"Ley, are you mad?" Snape crossed his hand in front of his chest.

"Well, what do you think?" Leyla turned to him. "You refuse to share your song. You don't want my help, and to top that, I never even saw your chest."

"Very subtitle." Lily whispered.

"Okay, one.." Snape smiled "I don't think you're really mad. You're just hoping that I'll want to make up to you so bad, I'll tell you the song. Two, I don't always need your help. And three, I haven't seen you without your shirt off either."

"One, .." Leyla paused "What?"

"So.." Snape put his arms around her neck. "Now, It's a surprise. Can't I surprise you."

"You know I hate surprises." Leyla replied "It's like a rock working together with country or you know that new song of the loud sisters. I mean like talking cats. Did I make myself clear?"

"You're not mad?" Snape kissed her cheek.

"I'm so mad." Leyla replied. He gave her another kiss. "Still mad."

"I'm still so mad.." Leyla said with a bright smile "I'm mad."

Snape pulled her closer, and slowly captured her lips. It was a short kiss, and Leyla had a wonderful smiled on her face, when he stared at her. "So, what can I do to make you not mad?"

"I want to.." Leyla stared at him. "To know your song.."

"Well, no." Snape crossed his arms.

"Then I want to see your chest." Leyla turned to him.

"What's it with your new found obsession with my chest?" Snape smiled "Is it a bet between you two? A new, chest bet?"

"That's disgusting." Lily replied "And so far from true. Although I wouldn't mind getting a sneak peek of your chest, if you know what I mean."

"Okay, I think I'm your girlfriend. I should see you.." Leyla replied "Show me your chest or tell me your song."

"Nope, I'm not doing neither." Snape replied "We'll see how long you can stay mad."

"Weeks, years, .." Leyla replied "You'll have to see.."

"I'll take my chances." Snape smiled "Anyway, I have the perfect act and stuff. I'm so going to win this. But Lily's got a perfect song, so perhaps."

"That's not fair, you can know my song, but I can not know yours." Lily replied "Unfair."

"I'll tell you later." Snape smiled.

"Hey, that's what they call unfair." Leyla stared at Lily. "You better tell me what you know."

"I'm not telling anything." Lily smiled "Sev, tell me, I won't tell curious Ley."

"Well, maybe I'll go sing that song.." Leyla replied "I'll beat both of you."

"Well, that's true, bur you won't compete." Lily replied "You're not like that."

"True, you two know me way to well." Leyla replied "That and I'd never do anything bad. That's just not who I am. So, I can't know. Is it important to you Sev? That I don't know I mean?"

"Yes." Snape smiled

"Then I won't ask anymore." Leyla replied "And I'm not mad, I'm just using that to get to know."

"I knew that." he kissed her cheek. "Lily will help if I need help."

"And no pink." Leyla smiled

"No pink." Leyla gave him a fast kiss. "But anyway, I have to go, I've got a student to tutor, and I need to meet him in the library. So, enjoy."

Leyla disappeared

"What song?" Lily turned to him.

"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone." Snape smiled

"Classic." Lily smiled "Good luck."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our fist competition for the solo." Dumbledore replied "This year we've got one more person competing, so it will make it easier for our judges. Yes, I have decided to enlarge our one judge to 4. Meet Professor McGonagall, Sprout, Slughorn and myself. Today, 4 people will compete for the honor to sing at Sectionals, which we will win again. So, the four singers are James Potter.."<p>

The room went crazy. "Lily Evans." Another time loud claps were heard. "Sirius Black." The group went crazy. "Severus Snape." Leyla and Lily jumped up screaming and jumping up and down, while everyone stared at them.

"Let the best win." Dumbledore sat with that down. "James Potter, let's being with you."

"_They told him don't you ever come around here .Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear. The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear ." _James had a microphone in his hands. He was trying to imitate Michael Jackson. "_So beat it, just beat it .You better run, you better do what you can . Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man .You wanna be tough, better do what you can _

_So beat it, but you wanna be bad .Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it No one wants to be defeated Showin' how funky and strong is your fight. It doesn't matter who's wrong or right Just beat it, beat it._

_Just beat it, beat it .Just beat it, beat it .Just beat it, beat it ."_

"Wow, he's really good." Leyla whispered.

"If you like to cocky." Snape replied

"Yeah, you'll be better." Leyla put her hand on his. "But Michael Jackson is awesome."

"But James Potter ain't." Snape smiled

_"They're out to get you, better leave while you can. Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man . You wanna stay alive, better do what you can " _James slowly spilled around _"So beat it, just beat it .You have to show them that you're really not scared. You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare. They'll kick you, then they beat you, Then they'll tell you it's fair So beat it, but you wanna be bad. Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defeated. Showin' how funky and strong is your fight. It doesn't matter who's wrong or right. Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it "_

"That was James Potter with a shorter version of Beat it." Dumbledore stood up. "Now, we have Lily Evans. Okay.."

"Good, good." Slughorn smiled

"I chose this song." Lily took her guitar. "Because well, I love Stevie Nicks, and it's a beautiful song. And one of my best friends favorite songs. I would never have thought about this song, but I'm happy I picked it."

"_I took my love, I took it down_." Lily stared in front of her. "_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills. Till the landslide brought me down. Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love? Can the child within my heart rise above? Can I sail through the changing ocean tides? Can I handle the seasons of my life? Mmm, mmm, mmm_."

"_Well, I've been afraid of changing. 'Cause I've built my life around you. But time makes you bolderEven children get older and I'm getting older too_"Lily felt how her eyes teared up a bit. "_Awh, take my love, take it down. Awh, climb a mountain and turn around. And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills. Well, the landslide bring it down. And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills. Well, the landslide bring it down Oh, the landslide bring it down_"

"That was the lovely Lily Evans with Landslide by Stevie Nicks." Dumbledore smiled "I think this will be pretty hard to beat. Now Sirius Black, with a song.."

"Hello, this song is.." Sirius paused "For all those out there, who know what it feels like to not get noticed by the girl you want."

_"I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me." _A guitar appeared in Sirius hands. "_I'm beggin' you to beg me. I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt. I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me. "_

"You do know what he's trying." Lily whispered in Leyla's ear.

"I know." Leyla turned to him. She found that Snape was clenching her hand in his.

_"Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'. Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? " _Sirius smiled at some girls "I w_ant you to want me. I need you to need me. I want you to want me. _

_I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'm beggin' you to beg me. I want you to want me. _

_I want you to want me. I want you to want me. I want you to want me. "_

_"_Ladies and gentleman, this was our 3rd candidate." Dumbledore smiled "That mean it's time for our last guy. Give it up for Severus Snape.

"Normally me and Leyla pick out songs.." Snape sat down in front of the group. "And she knows what song I pick, this time I picked a song that is about how I feel. About how I feel if she would be gone. Every day I think of how lucky I am to love such a sweet beautiful girl. And sometimes I think I don't disserve her kind and beautiful heart. This song is for you, Leyla McGonagall. I love you."

Leyla had tears in her eyes.

"Loser." James coughed. "Loser."

"Shhh.." Minerva turned around staring at James. "Let him sing."

_"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. It's not warm when she's away. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone _

_And she's always gone too long anytime she goes away. Wonder this time where she's gone, Wonder if she's gone to stay Ain't no sunshine when she's gone . And this house just ain't no home anytime she goes away." _Snape also had a guitar in his hands. "_And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, _

_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, Hey, I ought to leave the young thing alone, But ain't no sunshine when she's gone, only darkness everyday. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, And this house just ain't no home anytime she goes away. Anytime she goes away. Anytime she goes away. Anytime she goes away. Anytime she goes away. "_

_"_Okay, the judges are going to talk about the winner." Dumbledore smiled "You talk, and we'll find out when we get back in ten minutes."

"You know I love you to right." Leyla put her arms around his neck. "I love you. I'm not going anywhere. Ever. I'm stuck on you. You're stuck with me."

"Thank god." He kissed her.

"Oh, I'm going to beat you Snivilius." Sirius smiled at Snape. "Crappy song"

"no, it was great." Leyla kissed him. "Really."

Ten minutes passed fast, the four figures appeared in front of the room. Minerva had a proud smile. Slowly they stepped in front.

"I though lovely Lily was the best." Slughorn smiled

"Well, I for one.." Minerva paused "Was surprised by the emotion of Severus Snape, and my vote goes to him. Voice was perfect. Everything was good."

"I vote James Potter." Madam Sprout replied "He was perfect."

"And then there were 3 people with the same amount of votes." Dumbledore walked around trough the room. "And I loved Lily and Severus, but I had to pick the person with most emotion: and that was hard, both Lily and Severus had that. And then I looked back at who never showed emotion. And a boy that in my opinion showed more emotion in this song, then in whole his Hogwarts carrier, so my vote goes to Severus Snape and ain't no sunshine when she's gone. And with that I support my coworker Minerva McGonagall."

_It's a very long way to sectionals, some may find their selves along the way. I found out that there's more then one kind of love. Friendship, love and some kind different. Sometimes I wonder what brought me here, the way to this sectionals changed my life. For the better, for the worst. People call me evil, I pretend it doesn't bother me. But it does, it does bother me. I claim I think it's easy, It's not. How can a relationship take a lifetime, when it has taken so much from me. You want to know the most stupid part, I don't give a damn. I don't. I could have chosen anything. But I chose the hardest path ever, I picked what I wanted. And I would pick him again, anyway. Anyhow._

_Sectionals brought me the truth. Sectionals. This year will be the finest. Because I am me, and I'm the best. It's not long anymore, and we'll win once more again._

"Ley.." Snape walked towards her, he put her arms around her waist. Staring deeply in her eyes. "Mom is so excited to meet you after sectionals. Specially when I told her, you were my girlfriend."

"Oh, so what did she say?" Leyla stared at him.

"Well, first she asked what you looked like." Snape stared at her. "So?"

"So, I'm going with you after sectionals." Leyla stared at him. "But what about your father? He sounds scary, maybe he won't be so happy so see me.."

"Well, mother wants to meet you." Snape smiled "And you shouldn't think about anything else, she's preparing the guest bedroom. She is looking forward to it. Really."

"Well, we can stay with my mom." Leyla smiled "Okay?"

"I understand why you feel like you can't really stay with my parents." Snape replied "I know dad is most annoying person on the planet, but.."

"Okay.." Leyla replied "But I do it for you, and your mom and.."

"I love you.." Snape stared at her. "You know that?"

"Off course, Severus." Leyla replied "Why do you keep saying this? You're acting like it's so hard for me to love you, see I'm not going anywhere. It's just that, I'm scared for you. I'm scared that.."

"You're scared." Snape turned to her. "Sirius likes you"

"I know." Leyla laughed "Do you think I don't? But I don't love him back. I hate him."

"That's what Lily said, and the next moment.." Snape turned to her. "I can't help but wonder, that you'll go to him. I mean that this is just a mistake.."

"No, you're not a mistake." Leyla replied "I love you. You know me, you know I never got along with Sirius. I mean it's you and me, always. Remember that."

"I.." Snape stared at her.

"I love you." Leyla stared up at him. "Always and forever."

"Will you always love me?" he stared at her. "What if I have to leave you? What if I hurt you? Will you always take me back, even when I don't disserve it?"

"Yes." Leyla smiled "I'll always take you back, if you promise that you'll come looking for me. If you leave me, don't let me go. Look for me. I'm not a hard person to find."

"I could never let you be.." Snape replied "I would always fight for you. We're forever."

"Forever." Leyla smiled "Just imagine how pretty our kids would be?"

"Your eyes, your nose.." Snape took a piece of her hair. "Your perfect hair, that would be perfect. They just need to be little Leyla's."

"Or, little you's." Leyla smiled "Severus Snape, you are handsome."

"But you're cute." Snape kissed her.

"Yeah, right." Leyla smiled "Severus Snape, you are the bravest man out there. Never let anyone believe different. You are powerful, strong and the only guy I'll ever love. Good?"

"You know what.." Snape kissed her forehead. "You're my little Ley. But seeing Sirius make a move on you, makes me jealous. I mean I could punch him. You're the best.."

"I know.." Leyla smiled "You know what, we're soul mates, you and me."


	13. Chapter 13

13. The way to Sectionals.

"Okay, people." Snape stood up. "I guess we have the song Fame with us on our way to Sectionals, but we need another 3 songs. So we can make some kind of song collection. It's something our school has been doing for years. I think we should take Thriller, that way Hermione, Nevile and Cedric will have a solo."

"When is sectionals?" Harry put his hand in the air. "And who are we up against?"

"we're up against Beauxbaton, the school that was her for the triwizard thing." Snape paused "And 3 witches and a cat, which is a band from Surrey somewhere. And the talking cat is way to annoying. So we should see how we win."

"We need to win." Hermione repeated "If we don't the DS will seize to exist and we all know that Umbridge is waiting to get us out of the basement."

"Right, Hermione." Snape went on. "I don't know, will the girls still work with Leyla, and will the boys stay with me?"

"Professor." Luna put her hand in the air. "I think it's stupid that we split ourselves up. When we're more brilliant together. I think we should all practice together."

"Uh, I think Lovegood 's making a point on this." Ron replied "I mean it does not take a mad wizard to find out, we need each other."

"Ron, please.." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's so true.." Luna stepped to the front. "Ginger."

"Hey, McSmartass." Ron rolled his eyes. "We don't need any of your stupid remarks. This is not potions class, and I'm far by the best singer."

"Says, who." Luna rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Weasley." Snape reacted "You're far by one of the strangest singers, but you don't have to feel all special. You're not going to get more solo's by acting as a complete jerk."

"That's right." Leyla stood up. "I think the songs we pick are important, they both tell us who we are. And what we're capable of. They should tell them who we are."

"Maybe Selena should sing a song about her stupid stuttering." Ron replied "You could call Fugly creepy bitch."

"Weasley, you stop picking on Selena." Snape turned to him.

"What are you?" Ron rolled his eyes. "Her daddy?"

"Please, just stop that Ronald." Leyla stared over to him. "Please."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Ron stepped next to Selena. The south basement was empty. "How are you?"<p>

"Wha-at-t's up w-wit-th y-yo-ou." Selena turned away. "Are you in the closet about being a nice guy?"

"you didn't stutter right there. " Ron smiled

"O-oh, d-did-dn't n-not-tice t-that.." Selena turned away.

"n-not-tice" Ron laughed "I mean kind of hard to take you serious. I mean, you're a joke Selena."

"Oh, I bet yo-ou'r-re so f-for in the n-nic-ce clos-set, y-you c-can see the g-gr-rin-c-ch" Selena replied

"I bet you're so far in the stutter town, so you can see Einstein."

"You're an ass." Selena reacte "A b-bully-ying, j-jack-kas-ss, A-a-nd y-you f-fe-eel b-bet-tter hu-urt-ting p-p-peop-ple, R-Ro-on"

"S-s-se-l-i-v-va.." Ron stared at her. "You talk like a retard. A stupid, imbecile, retard."

"Well-l," Selena stared up at him. "Y-yo-ou'r-re a j-j-erk."

"J-j-j-jerk." Ron replied "That's jerk, not j-j-j-jerk. Only the Runaways can get away with that."

"P-p-p-pl-please, Ron." Selena turned away. "You.."

"Bitch." Ron yelled, facing her. A moment later he noticed her perfect crystal blue eyes, staring back at him. He had never looked at her long enough to see the hurt with in her eyes. And now he could notice any of it. He wanted to make things up to her. Ron slowly touched her cheek, a blush appeared on her face, but she was to shy to let him notice. And slowly he hang towards her lightly kissing her lips. His arms slowy captured her lang dark black hair, and he put his arms around her neck. For a couple of seconds he kissed her, forgetting all about Lavender or anything that was going on in his love life. He just kissed her. After a couple seconds he slowly stared at her.

"D-did-d y-you j-just.." Selena stared up at him.

"No." Ron stood up. "And I bet no one will believe you, if you tell them. I'm Ron Weasley, I don't kiss Fugly girls. So, I subject you keep your mouth closed. And we'll both be fine. I mean unless you want the school to make fun of you.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, <em>Selena put her pen down. _Ron Weasley kissed me this afternoon, he was making fun of me. And all of the sudden he was snogging me. Is it weird that I think that, who am I kissing he's never going to leave Lavender for me._

"Selena." Hermione sat down next to her. "What do you think about that Marco kid?"

"I t-t-hin-k.." Selena paused "g-g-o-od s-sing-ger."

"He's handsome to right?" Hermione reacted "And he seems very nice.."

"I.. lik-ke Ron.." Selena admitted

"Wow, Sel." Hermione sat down. "Do you think that's smart? It's almost as impossible as me getting anywhere near him. I mean he won't look at me. And he's got a crazy ass bitchy girlfriend, not that he's much better. I think they disserve each other. Get over it, Sel. I had a crush on Ron, meeting him pretty much destroyed that. He's so damn stupid."

"I.." Selena stared at her. "H-he k-kiss-ssed me..."

"Ron Weasley, kissed you." Hermione stared at her. "Ronald Billius Weasley kissed you? While he's seeing Lavender Brown, Sel, I would keep away from him. You know why they call her cat Brown right? It's because she is not scared to put her claws is someone. She'll destroy you, if she ever finds out t you put your hands on Ron. I'm just saying, don't make yourself unhappy over a guy like him. I mean you can get better. So again do you think Marco would fancy me?"

Selena nodded her head without saying anything.

"He's romantic, so handsome and he's different then stupid other boys in Hogwarts. I can't believe I had a crush on Ron. Marco's better." Hermione smiled.

"You fancy Marco?" Katherine stared at her. "He is yummy after all."

"I think he's." Hermione replied "Please tell me, you don't like him."

"Nah, I'm more in to Neville maybe." Katherine replied "And I don't really need a boyfriend for that matter anyway."

"Okay, all of you can't keep acting this way." Leyla spoke up. Everyone in the room, slowly closed their mouths. "Ron I get that you are a ladies man. You like to tease people to make yourself feel better. Do you ever think what happens to the people that you bring down? Just to feel better. The DS was always nice, but we never saw eye to eye. And you're still that way, prejudice towards the other houses. Like that's all that matters. All of us are born with one thing in common, magic blood. It's about time that you guys look father then the basic houses,. And think about things that matter. Stop making fun of people."

"Ron would you like it if people called you a loser?" Snape stared at him. "Mudblood, Lamela, Lovegood, Ginger. Fugly. Famous. That guy, and yet some people get hurt that way."

"Here's a thing. Words hurt, polyjuice potion stinks." Leyla replied "It's really cruel to throw it in someone's face. More then just rude. It's against the rules. Polyjuice potion can not be mad on Hogwarts. And you will get punished, If I catch you with it."

"We don't take light on it." Snape replied "Anyone who's caught with polyjuice potion will get detention. In more then one way, it has proven to be bad. As potion master.."

"Emo master.." Ron replied

"Ron Weasley, 10 points from Gryffindor." Leyla turned to him.

"A mistake in the preparation of polyjuice potion can lead to dead or long term change of form. It's nothing to be screwed. Nothing at all." Leyla replied "You don't think about the risks. Real dangers, when something goes wrong."

"You know that you almost blew up a potion." Snape smiled.

"That's not the case." Leyla admitted. "We need don't nice stories of our high days, but you got to stop acting the way you do. I want you do to do something nice."

"What?" Ron laughed "Easy!"

" for a Slytherin." Leyla replied "You do something nice for a Slytherin student for a change."

"What?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You can't let that happen." Luna reacted "They're from Slytherin. They're not nice. And I hate them bad. You should know that."

"Prejudice." Leyla sat down. "I got a whole world of hate, when I went out with my boyfriend. He was in Slytherin. So I got bullied, they made whole life a living hell. And that's why you should be nice. You call the DS family. But you don't judge family, people should know that. That's what.."

"Leyla.." Snape stared at her. "Stop!"

"Okay, nice they are on a good way to." Leyla yelled "You're on a way to be the new Sirius Black. I mean when he was young, I.."

"Ley." Snape stared at her. "Don't do that, just calm down."

"She's right." Hermione reacted "If we want people to stop being mean, we should actually change our own minds on people."

"Okay, we change." Luna reacted staring at Hermione. "But we've never been mean or bad. Never ever."

"I have." Katherine replied "I called Malfoy a rat boy."

"That's not mean, that's common sense." Ron replied

"I think Draco's nice." Marco replied

"Oh, please." Luna reacted "He called me Fred trough the whole first year. And then he subjected I should change my name to Loony. He also did polyjuice and the Hairomatic thing, more then once."

"That's funny." Ron replied "I always thought Loony was your name."

"Shut it, Ginger." Luna rolled her eyes.

"Please, we're not going to win sectionals by doing this." Harry stared at them. "We should practice."

"Says the boy who lived." Hermione replied "What do you care? Why were you interested to join, if you don't like us."

"Okay, I joined because my mum cared.." Harry Potter replied "And this is the closest thing I have to my parents. And I never disliked any of you, I never like you really. That doesn't matter. I'm here because my parents loved the DS."

"Okay.." Luna turned away. "I think we should do Gaga, because she dresses just like me."

"Michael Jackson." Cedric reacted.

"Gay guy talks." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Ronald Weasley." Leyla spoke up. "That's the kind of thing I don't want to hear, you guys should be nice. You should give each other the support you need. That's how things work. And you are going to do your assignment, be nice to a Slytherin student. Maybe you'll get something in exchange. Be nice, and see what happens. You guys need to respect difference, and you need to say when you get polyjuice potion in your face. Never attempt revenge, it's never good. I know they say that there's nothing better out there, then revenge. But that's simple not true."

"Can we sing Taylor Swift?" Luna stared at her.

"Yeah,yeah.." Ginny rolled her eyes. "she kind of looks like you."

"I was going to say that she looked like Leyla." Luna laughed.

"I think Taylor Swift is unable to sing about anything but heartbreak and money." Ron replied, he rolled his eyes. "i mean no wonder guy keep breaking up with her, they just want their 15 seconds of fame. If I were..."

"P-ple-ea-s-se." Selena rolled her eyes.

"Just.."

"Don't say what you're going to say." Snape pointed his finger at him. "We are starting a no bullying rule, no nicknames that are hurtful, and no anything. I want you guys to stop calling each other, Ginger, Fugly, and whatever you call each other. And call each other by the name."

"McSmartass." Ron stared at Hermione "What's your name?"

"Her name is Hermione." Cedric rolled his eyes. "How can you not know?"

"And the blond Huffelpuff chick." Ron stared at her.

"It's Hannah." Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Not you, the other red head." Ron turned to her.

"Susan." Hermione replied "Her name's Susan."

* * *

><p>"I see you are freaking out, Leys." Snape sat down. "Getting flash backs?"<p>

"I'm okay." Leyla turned around. "Okay, I just want them to have respect for each other, I don't want any of them to go trough you know."

"What happened to us?" Snape stared at her. "That we can't get over something that.."

"You left me, that's not minor." Leyla replied "You broke my heart, and I thought we were going to spend some time being friends, and now you just.. Can you just not ask me get back together. I don't want to."

"You don't want me?" Snape stared at her. "But we're Snape and Leyla, Leyla and Snape. We're suppose to be together."

"I agree." Leyla admitted "But that was when we were young. Now we're just two people, who don't fit in each others life anymore."

"Says who.." Snape turned to her.

"Okay, here's the point. I don't know where." Leyla admitted "I love you, don't take me the wrong way, but that's just it. I can't be heartbroken. And I know that you know me, but this is about it. I'm sick and tired of always being the girl that.."

"Okay." Snape stared at her. "Friends,"

"I can try that." Leyla laughed

"I love your smile." He admitted "You don't smile enough."

"I miss Lily." Leyla stared at him. "I mean hearing Harry mention Lily, I mean how he spoke about her. It made me release, that's she still gone. I mean I know it's been over 14 years, but I still expect to see her walk in. Be okay, you know? I miss her, and Harry never even knew her. Because of him. Sev, we have to beat him. At nationals, we have to. I mean if he can grow stronger magically, we should beat him right on that level. Right?"

"Right." Snape stared at her. "Maybe you should have a talk with Harry. You know his mother, better then anyone. I mean you've know her since you were 11."

"You've known Lily longer." Leyla stared at him.

"I don't know how to.." Leyla admitted "I mean how.."

"You'll figure it out." Snape turned around. "You always do."

"I think I have the perfect idea." Leyla smiled "Let's give them what they asked for. Michael Jackson, we could give them the song Black or white. It's all about being different. They need to see this. They need to come to terms with the houses. And that people from Slytherin can hang out with Gryffindor, Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw. They need to see that."

"It's you trying to make things.." Snape stared at her. "You had a bad time at Hogwarts, I get it. Some things can't be changed. Trust me."

"That doesn't mean we can't try to change it." Leyla stared up at him. "Change is good. It's nice, it's fun. I swear."

"I agree, how can that Weasley kid, keep calling our Selena ugly. She's the most beautiful girl of the whole school. With Kat off course." Snape reacted "It's partly his fault that she stutters."

"She got bullied during prime school. She never stuttered." Leyla stared at him. "Until she met Ron. And then, everything, she used to be confident. I hope she can be that again. I really hope so. I mean, it's nothing wrong. So I hope to change minds. I hope to get him to stop calling her anything."

"She looks like you. I mean they both do." Snape stared at her. "And.."

"Amy.." Leyla got a picture out of her bag. "Just before she started med school. She went here, you knew here. She was in the DS to, only back then there was no Umbridge. It was better."

"Amelia, she wants to be a doctor?" Snape stared at her.

"yes, she's in her first year pre med." Leyla admitted "She's attending Darthmouth, she's top of her class. Beautiful."

"So what do you do for a living?" Snape stared at her.

"I work on Broadway." Leyla admitted

"Broadway?" Snape stared at her.

"It's theater." Leyla replied "I'm a writer/choreographer. I went to Julliard after you left, studied performing arts, and I work on Broadway. I also performed for a while, I mean I played Elphaba in Wicked. Only once, the wig was not that nice. And now I'm on a break, looking after the DS, I have so much experience on the stage. Really much."

"I wish I had been there." Snape touched her cheek. "I always loved seeing you sing. Still do, even if I'm getting kicked in the face. You're still.."

"Blondie.." a voice came from the other side of the room.

"Charles?" Leyla walked over to him. "It's really you, Charles Perry. What are you doing here? I mean you said you would never get off.."

"I thought I would see what Blondie's doing in Hogwarts." Charles took his sunglasses off. "Who's the emo guy?"

"This is Severus Snape." Leyla pointed to him. "Severus, this is Charles Perry."

"Charles Perry, me and Blondie here had some nice times." He slowly walked over to Leyla taking her in his arms. Snape noticed how his hands went to her ass the first moment he saw her. "Snape, Severus. I don't remember her mentioning you."

"I'm Amy, Selena and Kat's father." Snape stood next to him. "And I've had way more fun times with her, then you."

"You guys." Leyla laughed "With fun times he means on stage, and you know .."

"So you've slept with her.." Charles stared at him. "She's sexy right? I mean why wouldn't you sleep with her? I mean the kid that's a bit.."

"I don't plan on talking to you." Snape turned around. "And you better keep both hands of my wife, or I'm going to kill you. And I'm telling you, she's mine. Leys is mine. You can call her Blondie, but that's not her name. It's either Leyla, Ley, Leys or Butterfly."

"Oh, you're that kind of guy." Charles laughed "She's blond, her nickname is Blondie. She likes it."

"Are you still talking?" Leyla smiled "I think I'm going to take a look at the DS. Severus, are you coming?"

"Why don't I take a look at this DS?" Charles reacted "What ever that stands for."

"Follow me." Leyla slowly walked on.

"How do you know the man?" Snape stared at her.

"The only two magical beings." Leyla repeated "I bonds, and we talked. Not much, and he didn't give me a call. He just always shows up."

"Shows up." Snape rolled his eyes. "Sounds like a friend of yours."

"Just like you, I guess." Leyla repeated "Only you were the one to take off without any reason, what so ever."

"I guess." Snape stared at her. "I have to admit, that guy makes me jealous."

"Well, Severus suck it up." Leyla turned away. "And besides you have no reason to be jealous, we are just friends."

* * *

><p>"Okay.." Hermione looked down "It's easy, just help a slytherin. It's easy, Hermione."<p>

_NOTE to self: people never help others, I mean you have to be fair. People like laughing, and they don't make a thing in helping the helpless. _Hermione stared in front of her, the students were walking trough the castle, some Slytherin students passed her by. Hermione stared at the ground. Maybe she didn't want to see the fact that they were just passing her by. Laughing at something. Hermione turned around. She sat down. Even tough she considered herself a nice person, she couldn't help anyone that had made fun of her in more then one way. She couldn't be the nice person she was.

"Bloody hell." Hermione heard someone shout. It was not her intention to walk behind a scream, but she did so now. What she found was weird, it was Draco Malfoy on the floor. His books were all over the floor.

"Here you go." Hermione slowly started to take the books together. She handed him to Draco. Slowly she gave him a soft smile. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Draco stood up. "Fine."

"That's good." Hermione smiled "You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine." Draco repeated "Thank you, Hermione."

"You're welcome." Hermione smiled "Seems like you're not that mean."

* * *

><p>"What about your assignment?" Leyla sat down in front of the class.<p>

"No one is going to help those stupid people from Slytherin." Harry replied "You can tell your friend not to date anyone of Slytherin."

"I have to admit that the boy's right." Charles reacted from the side. "they always cause trouble, even in my days, which is a long time ago."

"I don't think you should give a bad example." Leyla replied "You shouldn't judge people by their houses, you should.."

"I helped Draco Malfoy." Hermione put her finger in the air. "I have to admit he was nice, and he called me Hermione. I think if we treat people nice, they're going to treat us nice in exchange."

"Yeah." Marco reacted "I think Draco liked it that you helped him."

"What would you know of that Marco?" Harry reacted "Draco Malfoy is the evil spawn of the devil, just like Emo Snape."

"That's not a nice thing to say." Hermione reacted "Not at all nice."

"I think so to." Marco replied

"Good job, Hermione." Leyla slowly stepped in front of the group. "You don't want people to think things about you that are not true, I mean it's bad. Bad to believe in things, that are bad. Get it?"

"I do." Snape stood up. "I've been a bad teacher the last years, I've judged people of the house they came for. I did so because I wanted to get back at people. At Harry, at everyone. So I know what it's like. We should all try to understand where we come from, and wee shouldn't judge anyone for it."

"Okay, with Sectionals coming." Leyla stared at them. "We need another song for the boys. And we're not going to take a typical song. Who knows something?"

"Dreaming of you by Selena." Hermione stood up. "I think it's a song with a female nature but it can be turned in to anything. I think we should pick her song."

"Selena?" Ron turned to them. "Selena Gomez, no way man!"

"Not Selena Gomez Ron." Luna reacted "Selena Quintanilla Pérez, the Mexican-American singer. You know she's made a lot of famous songs."

"I'm sorry but.." Cedric stood up. "Can I repeat this, dreaming of you is a girls song."

"So.?" Leyla stood up. "There were songs written as boys songs, that later became famous by girls. Songs have no dimension. They can be brought by both boys and girls It's about the feeling captured in them."

"I agree." Hermione replied "Songs are about emotions, not about the gender. It's not because a man wrote it, a female can't sing it."

"True." Cedric replied "But the other way around is just gay."

"We will do it." Leyla wrote the song down. "We have our list for Sectionals, ladies and gentleman. Now we can start to practice."

"Practice?" Ron stared in front of him. "Does that mean we have to go outside and.. say.."

"And we're auditioning for the male and female lead in 'Don't stop believing'. I want all of you to get a fair chance to get the lead, that means all guys and girls who want to sing, audition."

"Yes." Luna shouted

"That sounds bloody awesome." Ron replied "Bloody fantastic."

"may the best team win." Harry laughed "And may the..."

* * *

><p>"Marco?" Hermione stepped in the room. "What are you doing?"<p>

"I'm just looking at the lyrics." Marco stared up at her. "I don't think I'm going to try out. I.."

"I could sing.." Hermione turned to him. "I could sing with you.."

"That would be..." Marco smiled "Exceptionally fun."

"I don't understand how you never joined the DS before.." Hermione stared at him. "I mean how I don't know you, and Luna.."

"I'm a pretty shy person." Marco replied "I don't get noticed."

"I do." Hermione replied "I was invisible for so long, and then in my third year I was sick of being invisible, that I started to show of my talent. Now everyone thinks I'm a brat. A smart ass, and I'm muggleborn, so everyone calls me something..."

"I don't think you're a brat." Marco stared at her. "I think you're.."

Hermione stared in his eyes. Everything around her seemed dark, and light at the same time. She slowly hang closer to Marco, she stared in his eyes. For just a moment.

"I think we need to practice." Hermione replied pulling away from him. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah." Marco replied "Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Auditions?" Snape stared at her. "You like to torture people. Right?"<p>

"What do I say?" Leyla smiled "You know me, I like talent. And specially since so much want that solo, I just think it's sad that we don't have any Slytherins joining. Couldn't you?"

"Make them." Snape stared at her. "No, I could not. I couldn't make them. I'm not in that power. I can ask them, but no one is going to join. I mean I only joined because of you, and I'm still here because of you."

"You can't do this." Leyla replied "How am I suppose to react at this?"

"say that you can't live without me." Snape stared at her. "Say that you love me so much, that you come back to me."

"You've broken my heart." Leyla turned away. "Sometimes things aren't easy. You keep looking to me, and.. I"

"okay." Snape stared at her. "But I'm still here for you, as a friend. If you ever need anything. I'm here for you. I'll alwayss be."

"I know." Leyla stared at him. "I wish I could be there for you, but I can't be. I don't know why. I can never be there for you anymore. I think that.."

* * *

><p>"knock, knock." Charles smiled staring at Leyla.<p>

"Charlie." she walked over to him. "So what did you think about the DS?"

"They are talented, very." Charles replied "Are you telling me that you left Broadway for them? I mean I know the High days of the DS, but how do you think of getting them on top again?"

"I have no idea." Leyla replied "But I'll get them in top shape, they're going to win. Sev and I will make sure of it."

"So you and that emo guy are sleeping together?" Charles laughed "Aren't you?"

"We had, as in past tense." Leyla turned around. "That's about it. Our relationship is over, I like to think so. I mean I can't.."

"It's just..." Charles laughed

"Okay, I'm not like you." Leyla replied "I actually have feelings. And that.."

"Just because I sleep around, doesn't mean I don't have feelings." Charles smiled "I always love you for example."

"that's because I'm the only girl, you can't get." Leyla smiled "I mean I would be just another girl you sleep with. Right?"

"No." Charles stared at her. "So you slept with him? But you won't sleep with me?"

"One, I was younger. And to Severus I wasn't just any girl. I was his Leyla. And.." Leyla smiled "What's that you got? A box with every girl you slept with?"

"Oh, something came for you." Charles handed her a package. "It was outside your room."

"Thanks, Charles." Leyla replied "So?"

"I don't get why you left Broadway, when Dumbledore just called. "I mean you had it all right? I mean everything you ever wanted, you.."

"Maybe it was a sign.." Leyla admitted "A sign that I didn't belong there anymore.."

"You think that they're ever going to win?" Charles replied "Over an.."

"I think they are." Leyla replied "Excuse me Charles, I have a lot to do."

"I." Charles turned around. "I think you're making a mistake."

_Can you be making a mistake? A mistake, as Charles says it. I'm not, I just know. And I know when I would be making a mistake, and I'm not making a mistake._

Leyla stared in front of her. For a moment she had a flashback, to better times. When she was still with the DS, when she was together with Severus. But she couldn't return time. She would never be able to turn back time.

"Professor." Hermione was staring at her. "I'm doing the audition with Marco."

"Good, Hermione." Leyla turned away. "That's good."

"Luna and Neville are doing their duet together." Snape walked in her office.

"Good." Leyla gave him a fast smile. "Very good."

"Who's sending you packages?" Snape stared at the small box in front of her.

"I have no freaking idea." Leyla replied "I don't know anyone who would, I guess I.."

"Don't touch that." Snape warned. He slowly took his wand, moving closer to the box.

"Don't be stupid." Leyla replied "Who would want.."

"It's cursed." Snape stared at her. "Anything that's in that package is cursed.."

"What does that mean?" Hermione turned to Snape.

"That means something wanted to kill you, Leys." Snape stared at her. "I think.."

"Please don't be so stupid." Leyla replied "Who would want to..."

"Anyone." Snape turned to her. "It's cursed."

* * *

><p>"As I say." Hermione repeated to Marco. "I mean who would do such thing? Who would try to kill Leyla, I mean it's weird right."<p>

"I don't know." Marco repeated "There are lot's of people who would do so. But she's a singing instructor, she's not powerful or something. Who said the package was cursed?"

"Professor Snape." Hermione repeated

"Maybe he.." Marco put his finger in the air. "he wanted to curse her."

"That does not make sense at all." Hermione replied "I mean why would he curse a box, send it her, just to save her from it. It's stupid."

"Unless he felt sorry,and stopped his plan before it worked." Marco replied "I mean that could make sense, right?"

"Maybe." Hermione replied "I just can't believe that Professor Snape would want.."

"Jealousy." Marco replied "Maybe he's jealous of that new boyfriend, he's trying to get close to her, by saving her life. Makes sense?"

"None what so ever." Hermione replied "I mean I wouldn't know what made sense."

"What about Umbridge?" Marco stared at her.

"She's a twit, who doesn't play by the rules." Hermione turned to her. "But killing someone over a singing competition. Isn't that a bit much?"

"That's true." Marco laughed "Don't think anyone would do that."

* * *

><p>Auditions most of the time take over a day, or maybe shorter. In this case it were 2 hours to see each and everyone that wanted to do the duet. There were many people who tried to twice, in an idea that they would get away with it. Now after the audition, the students were sitting in front of them. Leyla stepped on the stage.<p>

"We've decided to give the song to a new comer." Leyla replied "So congratulations to Ron Weasley and Selena McGonagall."

"Hey.." Ron stepped up. "I auditioned with Cho Chang."

"They chose the two best.." Hermione repeated "Everyone deserves a chance."

"True." Ron rolled his eyes. "I have to sing with.."

"Don't finish that sentences." Snape pointed his finger to him.

"Okay, the next days will be hard." Leyla replied "Training for Sectionals will take in your weekend, special this weekend. I want your full attention."

"What about home work?" Marco replied "We've got a potions essay."

"I'm sure someone here is in the power to delay that essay." Leyla stared to Snape "I talked to your professors, tasks are being delayed."

"It's important we win." Hermione stood up. "If we don't we seize to exist."

"You guys have nothing to worry about." Leyla repeated "You guys have talent, that's all that matters. I mean Umbridge is scared, and she's scared because you guys have more talent, then she can handle. We can win this, I promise."

"Shouldn't we train before and after school?" Hermione stood up. "I think we should practice every day, if we want to win;"

"We'll try.." Leyla replied

"We'll win." Snape stared "You guys are talented, and you can win this thing."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, <em>

Hermione stared to the people who were practicing. _Guess what? We're actually good, good enough to be noticed. There still this tension between the oldies (that's what I call the old members) and the newbies (You know!). I have to say, that Bitchy Ginny seems to have turned around her life, and well, even Ron seems to be nice. All tough his personality can be very stupid, specially since he keeps talking to Selena in this way. (He's in love with her!, I think. Marco, has a small solo, and seems to be proud. I have a lot of solo's, and I'm so proud! I have to say that I kind of like Professor Snape's new attitude, and I hope that him and Leyla get back together. Katherine wouldn't be happy, but it's all very romantic. _

_Love, Hermione _

_Sectionals are in 4 days, or so, I'm getting worried. Haah!_

Hermion put the book down, the boys were standing on the stage. Ron's left hand was hanging next to his body, while he stared in front of him. The last note sounded perfect, Harry fell on his knees pointing to the sky.

"We call it a day." Snape stepped on the stage. "It was good."

"I still think the song is for a girl." Cedric reacted

"Says you." Marco replied back. "Girls know what songs are the best for them."

"Good one Marco." Harry laughed

"Good rehearsal." Leyla stood up. "I think you guys will do just fine, we have two rehearsals left, and then it's the big day. We're on last, that means that we can see what the other people do, don't let that put your hopes down. You guys have talent, anyone who won't see that is a moron."

* * *

><p>The day of the completion brought a new tension with them. Ron stared at the groups performing, he had to admit that he never expected a cat to be such a great singer. And why witched would want to perform with him. He smiled to himself, beating her was going to be tuff. He stared at the audience, surprised to find Lavender there, waving back at him. He hadn't expect her to show up, specially since she didn't like anyone in the DS. Ron slowly turned around facing Harry.<p>

"Harry, I don't think I can do this." Ron was sweating. " I mean..."

"Just.." Harry stared at him. "Just picture anyone in their underwear, it will be fine if you do that. I mean I do.."

"Isn't that kind of sick?" Ron stared at him. "I mean Umbridge is here."

"Please.." Harry reacted "You just skip her, Ron. You want to be secure, you don't want to have nightmares. Please.."

"And for the final performance.." the man spoke "From Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, give it up the Dumbledore's singers!"

Slowly everyone started to walk on the stage, taking their places. The boys were in the middle, and the girls were hiding behind some pieces of furniture. Waiting to make their appearance in the act. The boys slowly stared in front of him. Music started to play, and it became quiet.

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I'd stay up and think of you." Harry placed the microphone to his mouth. "And I'd wish on a star. That somewhere you are thinking of me too"

"Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight." Marco sang, his eyes went to Hermione. "Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight. And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be then here in my room, Dreaming about you and me."

"Wonder if you even see me." Cedric opened his mouth. "And I wonder if you know I'm there."

"If you looked in my eyes." Neville walked from the darkness. "Would you see what's inside? Would you even care? "

"I just wanna hold you close." Ron stepped next to Harry. "But so far, all I have are dreams of you."

"So, I wait for the day and the courage to say ." George and Fred walked from the darkness like only they could, with a sense of humor. "How much I love you(Yes, I do)"

"I'll be dreaming of you tonight ." The boys sang together. "Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight./ And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, then here in my room,

Dreaming about you and me."

"Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you." they sang together. "Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin./"

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping." Hermione walked on the stage. She slowly walked between Marco and Cedric. "I'd stay up and think of you .And I still can't believe that you came up to me .And said, "I love you; I love you too"

"Now I'm dreaming with you tonight." Hermione slowly sang along with the boys. "Till tomorrow, and for all of my life And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be then here in my room, Dreaming with you endlessly... "

That was the moment that everyone else came from behind the scene. Music started to play, the lyrics to Fame almost seemed to come naturally. They moved to the music. Luna smiled, and at the same moment, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like she was suppose to be there, that moment right there. She had to be there.

A couple moments later the music changed. Ron slowly blushed. He stared at Lavender, a girl that he liked, that came to see him perform.

"Just a small town boy,.." Ron stepped in front of all of them. They lyrics was easy, altough he felt like he was making some mayor mistake. A big one.

"Just a city boy.." He could see Selena step towards him. Blue eyes, and right there he was caught by her beauty. He called her ugly all the time, and now he knew why. He just wanted to forget how pretty she really was. He held her hand, sweat was coming to him. He was starting to stutter. Or he felt like it. His heartbeat went faster, when he stared at Lavender, he could see anger on her pale face. She'd seen something. Something.

The song ended with a mixed feeling. Ron stepped between them to make room for other people, true colors. He sang along with them, and felt like he was lost.

You can see my true colors, he stared around, unsure if Lavender knew him at all. And if she'd ever be that to him. He stared at Selena, hid behind someone. She was more to him the Lavender could ever be, she understood him, without even knowing him. She was different.

He stared at the other side of the stage to find Snape staring at Leyla, and to find pain in his eyes. Love did hurt, and maybe he would be heartbroken. He kept his mind to the song, now everything was about this. He didn't know what future would bring, he did know that it would be great. It didn't matter if they win. They had each other. The last note flew over the stage. A loud applause was released on them.

"We're Dumbledore's singers." Hermione smiled.

Leyla clapped her hands, she stared at them. Knowing they would win. She had to admit, to her they were the best. They had the most spirit. And they actually needed to win. Leyla laughed. Her stomach started to shrink as the jury left the room. 15 minutes, a half hour, maybe even longer. Leyla couldn't say how long it had been. The jury came to the front of the room.

"In second place." The judge pointed to a cup. "3 witches and a cat."

"We can still win." Hermione whispered.

"And in first place." the man stared at everyone. "Hogwarts' Dumbledore's singers."

Everyone jumped up and down in happiness. Hermione carried the cup above her head. "DS, DS, we're super good. DS, DS, better then you. DS, DS, .."

"Great job, you guys." Leyla laughed "I knew you could do it."

"What about Regionals?" Hermione replied "I just have..."

"Please!" Harry turned around.

"You were good Ronald." Lavender stared at Selena. "What's with you? Can't keep your hands of my man?"

"What?" Selena stepped towards her. "W-w-hy, I... don-n't.."

"Off course you don't." Lavender stepped closer. "I just hope you know that Wonwon is mine, and you'll never steal him from me. I am the most popular girl in school."

"Most anoying is more like it." Hermione reacted

"Lavender leave.." Katherine stepped towards her. "Leave us.."

* * *

><p><strong>I guess I have another question at the end of Chapter 13, accept the 'who should Luna end up with?'. This is about Charles. What do you think of him? I mean to me, when I'm writing for him he feels creepy. (And not Snape creepy), but I do want to know. I for one think Snape should totally kick his ass for even daring to come after his girl (which I think he really has to do). But what do you think of him? Do you think he's okay OR do you think he's evil. Tell me in a review. AND are you a SnapeLeyla shipper or a Charles/Leyla shipper. Or do you want her with Sirius? So REVIEW. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, **

**Here's the Sectionals chapter. I've seen the premier of Glee, and I had to say it was good. It had it's moments, I'm looking forward to next week. Seeing Idina Menzel makes me happy. So, here are two new DS chapters. Sectionals for the high days, and the way to Regionals. I'm already working on Chapter 16 and 17, and the nice things are coming your way. Enjoy this. **

**Tempe Geller**

* * *

><p><strong>14. Sectionals<strong>

_Mistakes, let's talk about it. Short an fast. Since this week is all about winning, sectionals and true love. And yet, I've never felt more disconnected to the group. I wasn't able to see that I made so much people's life a living hell, maybe even making myself. Never have I ever wanted to harm anyone. Yet this is the summation of everything I did this three months: 1, I have a boyfriend one I love so much. I mean he's my reason to exist. 2, I've ignored a guy who's clearly crazy about me, but I don't return this feeling what so ever. And 3, I've let them make fun of me. Without doing anything. And although I hate to be hated, I felt like it was the price to pay for true love... _

_Another summation of the lies I've told, and the secrets I hold in the night. I know this boy, when he looks in my eyes, I know he's telling me the full truth. And yet, I'm keeping a part of my life hidden. Scared that he will see the real me, release he doesn't like it and run away. _

_A summation of my life, I lie and keep secrets. Maybe I have to watch myself, to see that I don't get struck by lightning. I have all this boys go crazy over me, Why? I don't know. Sectionals, will set all of us free. How I don't know. The secrets we hold in the night will be released. _

_A couple of months ago, I was ignorant, stupid and willing to give up on love. Now I find myself in a romantic comedy, waiting for the downside. Like to find something bad about Severus, I mean there's nothing. _

"Ley?" Snape stared down at her, with a funny smile. "What's up? Why the long face?"

"I'm.." Leyla stared up at him. "I'm a bit nervous. I'm nervous."

"You should not be.." Snape took her hand. "You are brilliant. You are, you're Leyla. You should not worry, you're my Leyla. Don't worry.."

"Well, I'm.." Leyla stared at him. "I'm so worried, I mean what if I lose my voice. What if everyone hates me? I mean I'm not the most loved person in the group right now, I mean people love you ore then they love me. And somewhere between Evil and sweet, no on knows what to.."

"You're over reacting." Snape touched her cheek. "We're going to win this, so we're up against that girl school from France. And a group from the south of Surrey? You can do this.."

"What about you?" Leyla stared at him. "Aren't you.."

"Stop freaking out.." Lily said while entering the room. "I mean I thought you would have learned that you don't have to worry we're going to win this. We haven't lost sectionals in 10 years, and that says something."

"It's 20.." Snape whispered.

"20!" Lily stared at her. "Jeez, there's no way that we're going to lose with our numbers. I mean even Madonna herself couldn't beat us.."

"Michael Jackson would.." Vanessa replied

"Yeah, but he's got better places to be." Snape smiled. "Specially if James is there."

"Severus, that's just rude." Lily smiled

"Okay, that mind have been rude." Leyla smiled "But let's just say that I'm not in the James Potter fanclub, I'm not a hater either. Sirius Black is something else."

"You mean, Mr. 'crazy in love'. That is because he loves you." Lily replied "I think even Martha understands, and he knows he's taking it the wrong way."

"Well, bullying and humiliation isn't the way to anybody's heart. Well, maybe Frankenstein." Leyla smiled "It's just I'm not going for him. I hate him."

"You hate him?" Snape stared at her. "Thank god."

"You have nothing to worry about." Leyla smiled "

"I know, I love you to." Snape kissed her.

"Enough mushy conversation. If you want to snog, go find a room." Lily smiled "And one I'm not in."

"Well, maybe you should find another room." Leyla said closing her arms around Snape's neck.

"You guys!" Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm going to find James, I'll do my own snogging."

"What would you think.." Snape stared at her. "If I.."

"what?" Leyla turned to him. "Is there.."

"You're scared to meet my parents?" Snape stared at her. "Right?"

"Terrified, but I never lied to you about that." Leyla touched his face. "I've seen the bruises on your face, a man that uses his fist instead of words can't be all that good. And a woman that let's someone beat up their sun ain't better. I mean, I just.."

"I get where your coming with this."

* * *

><p>"Does she fancy him?" Snape turned to Lily. "I mean Ley, does she fancy Sirius Black? I mean he is after all he's crushing after her? And well.."<p>

"Are you worrying about Leyla falling for Sirius?" Lily rolled her eyes. "You don't have anything to worry about. I mean as she said, he's being an ass to her. You don't fall in love with an ass, right?"

"But you fell for Potter, who's the end of an ass!" Snape walked the other side "How do I know that he won't steal my Leyviena away from under my nose. I mean he's handsome, and I'm just.."

"Severus.." Lily slapped him. "She's been in love with you since the day she met you, you're scared to lose that to Sirius Black? I mean why.."

"Then why did she never tell me?" Snape replied "Why did I never notice?"

"Because she was scared.." Lily stared to him. "You always thought she like someone else. Well, she thought you liked me, as more then a friend. She thought you were in love with me.."

"What? You're my friend!" Snape replied

"I don't want to hear how I wouldn't compare to Leyla." Lily rolled her eyes. "I mean you could easily have fallen in deep love with me. I mean I am your first best friend, but yet you seem to forget that, every time Leyla even flinches. I'm lucky that she's my friend to.."

"She's nice.." Snape paused

"You know I am you friend first." Lily smiled "But she's my best friend to, and well, have you guys?"

"That's none of your business. "Snape turned away.

"Okay, I'm just curious. And I haven't actually went anywhere near that with James." Lily replied "So now I said it, let's talk about your.."

"I think.." Snape stared at her. "I don't think me and Leyla will be going there soon. She's.."

"I know she has issues. But you have issues to." Lily stared at him. "Maybe you should really tell her about your parents, Sev. I mean she knows, but you haven't told her. You just.."

"I think she knows.." Snape replied

"How would she?" Lily turned to her. "You're going to see your parents, all she knows is what she saw. She made her own story in her head. You let that exist. Maybe it's worst truth, I mean maybe she.."

"She knows what I think.." Snape replied

"Do you know what she thinks?" Lily turned to her. "The thing is, you know that she knows what you think. But you have sometimes no idea what goes trough her mind. Maybe you should.."

"Talk to her.." Snape stared down. "I should, shouldn't I?"

"You're my friend, and I care for you." Lily replied "And she's the best for you, I mean you're Sev and Ley, that's how it should be. You're forever."

"Okay, I'm lying." Snape turned to her. "I know everything about Leyla, I know why she's the way she is. And I want to get back at everyone that ever hurt her."

"You mean Sirius?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"No, I.." Snape stared at Lily. "I can't tell you, Lily."

"So you know everything about her?" Lily turned to her. "then why does James thinks she's evil? I can't shake this feeling, that there's something odd about her, I'm not saying evil. I'm just saying, James told me that he was in pain when she looked at him. I'm saying I think there's something about Leyla we both don't know."

"She tells me everything." Snape rolled his eyes.

"Aren't there questions unsolved about her?" Lily replied "She's my best friend, but James has a point. There's something odd about her. And we both know it."

"James,.." Snape stared at her. "He was in pain?"

"That's what he said." Lily stared at her. "He could be lying off course. But it was.."

"He is lying." Snape replied "and if Leyla is hiding something, she would tell me."

"Okay, okay." Lily smiled "Okay, I'm wrong."

"You are.." Snape turned around

"What are you two talking about?" Leyla sat down next to Snape. "Not about me I subject?"

"No, James." Lily replied "And things, you know."

"Well, maybe." Leyla smiled

"Ley," Snape pulled her in a hug.

"I'm so out of here." Lily whispered leaving the two friend behind her.

"So, is there.." Snape stared at her. "Something.."

"No, I'm okay." Leyla put her arms around herself, feeling Snape's arms around her waist. "So sectionals?"

"What about it?" Snape smiled "You know, it doesn't matter if we win or not. I love you."

"Well, I knew that." Leyla turned around facing him. "What's it?"

"I can't help but think there's something you're not telling me.." Snape turned to her "Some thing you're to scared to share. Are you?"

"What, what am I not sharing?" Leyla stared at him. "I don't know.."

"For once, I wish I could read your mind." Leyla turned her blue eyes to him. "I mean if I could read your mind, you always have me guessing what you're thinking."

"That is how it should be." Snape smiled "You know, the last place you want to be creeping around is my head. Trust me, Sev. There are some crazy things in there.."

"Then tell me.." he stared at her. "Nothing could make me hate you, you're not a vampire right?"

"Vampire?" Leyla laughed "No, I'm not a vampire. My father was not Dracula."

"Ley.." Snape pulled her in his arms. "You look cold.."

"I'm not cold." Leyla whispered. "Not at all."

"I can't put my mind around one thing.." Snape turned to her.

"What's that Sev?" Leyla turned to him.

"You know when you told me about, Black." Snape took her hand. "The things they did to you, well I can't find a reason why she would do that. I mean if you're only half blood. I mean I'm half.."

"I don't feel like talking about that.." Leyla replied "That's that.."

"She's their new lead singer!" Snape reacted "I mean you're not going to see her this competition. But you're going to run in to her, the thing is I don't want you to get hurt."

"I.." Leyla turned away. "So, you're worried. I can worry about myself."

"You always put this walls around you." Snape replied "And I do that to. But what's it with you and all this secrets? Or is it just me?"

"I like how you look at me!" Leyla put her head closer to his chest. "I don't want you to see the real me."

"You're not green right?" Snape replied "Because if you turn out looking like the wicked witch.."

"I think it would make more sense if I actually knew who this person was." Leyla replied "Remember, I haven't seen any movies. AT ALL!"

"Forget that." Snape grabbed her arms, slowly they headed to the school.

"I like this woods." Leyla replied "Whenever I feel sad; I know somehow that someone is to. I'm not alone."

"I don't.." Snape turned to her.

"You want me to tell my life story.." Leyla turned to him. "Right? Okay, before Hogwarts.."

"Right." Snape put his arms around her.

"Well, for me there was no before Hogwarts, more as in Before and during the DS." Leyla stared at her. "You don't know what it's like to be alone, to stare at the lake and think that no one out there cares for you. .."

"I know what it feels like.." Snape replied "I know.."

"Well, that was me.." Leyla replied "You would think a big castle is fun, when you're a kid. It is, you know a lot of secrets, more that meets the eye."

"I can imagine." Snape smiled

"You do right?" Leyla smiled "Imagine this, a 5 year old girl, who saw.."

"What?"

"When I told you about my dad, I never said that I knew.." Leyla turned to him. "When I was five, my father came back. He was talking about how he was powerful. How he wanted to introduce my mother to a new world. I never knew what that meant, I mean.."

"Come on." He pulled her even closer.

"My father, he saw me." Leyla turned to Snape. "I look like him, you know. I mean the hair, the eyes. I mean I'm.. , and he was a quitter and joker. And a.."

"You're not any of those things." Snape replied "You are nothing like your father."

"You aren't either." Leyla took his hand. "But I am like him, more then I like to admit. James Potter, he's right. There's something unnatural about me, have you ever wondered how I know what you think? How I.."

"Don't let James Potter get in your head.." Snape turned to him.

"that's just it." Leyla sat down on a rock. "If there's anyone getting in someone's head, it's me. I did that to him, I can make people feel pain. I can.. I do that. I did it because he hurt you, I didn't want him to. James Potter is right, I am evil."

"Why does this.." Snape took her hand. "So you're a mind reader, big deal. That's no big deal at all."

"It is,.." Leyla replied "Don't tell me, that it doesn't bother you that I could read your mind right here and now."

"If you did, you would hear that I find it comforting that you could read my mind." Snape replied "It's comforting since you can see what I see. And that is a girl that's not evil."

"You don't get it, Severus." Leyla replied "My father was a Taylor Truson. Sev, I'm a half blood God."

"A half blood what now?" Snape turned to her. "What are you saying?"

"Seems you're not as smart as Bellatrix." Leyla replied "she knew the very first moment she saw me. That's why she did what she did. What I am, it's worst then muggleborn. You see Sev, I am not just a mind reader. I control it. Which means, you see what I want you to see. I never really used it before. I believe that people have free will, they don't need me fooling around in them. I do a lot more.."

"Ley, what is it?" he noticed how she pulled away.

"This is the moment you break up with me." Leyla whispered. "I'm happy, we had a good run."

"Ley, I don't care." Snape replied "You know what that means, I've got the most powerful girlfriend out there. I love you, no matter what. And I don't care if you are a half blood God, but what will we tell our kids? I mean what does your father do for a living?"

"He leads this.." Leyla pointed around her. "And you can thank him for destroying Atlantis."

"That's not a legend?" Snape rolled his eyes.

"And he also sank the Titanic." Leyla smiled "Apparently it was suppose to be funny. I mean even God couldn't sink this ship thing. I bet he was trying to make a point."

"Nice." Snape rolled her eyes. "Okay, your father is way worst then mine. I mean my father never killed millions of people."

"Well, 1 that's true." Leyla smiled "My father never beats me up either. I mean it's not like he's killing people on purpose, you know how it is. You get mad, poof!"

"Well, if I get mad.." Snape smiled "No one dies."

"Well.." Leyla stared at him. "Now you know.."

"Now I know.." Snape took her hand. "My mom is fantastic. I know that you think, she's just as scared as I am. Sometimes things aren't easy. They get hard.."

"I know.." Leyla smiled "My mom, she would save my father in a heart beat. Because after all this years, she's still in love with him. She just, can't forgive him for what he did. I think it's possible to be in love, but not be able to be in a relationship. There's only so much pain you can handle. I believe your mom's a good person. Everyone makes mistakes, I know that now."

"You know.." Snape turned to her. "one of my mistakes is not telling you that I loved you the first day I met you. That's my biggest mistake.."

"I guess that's the same for me."

* * *

><p>"Ladies, gentleman.." James Potter stepped in front of the group. "Snivilius and .."<p>

"who died and made him the new Dumbledore?" Leyla stood up smiling.

"Well, I didn't." Dumbledore stepped in front of the group. "I'm glad to se that even when I'm gone. The DS seems to manage itself."

"It does." Minerva followed "You will pack your bags at once, the DS will travel to Paris France."

"France?" Lily jumped up. "What happened to London?"

"Miss Evans, Regionals is set in London this year." Minerva replied "We'll pack our bags, and we will stay in tent. And this year, nationals is in Los Angeles."

"Los Angeles!" James Potter jumped up, the rest of his friends followed.

"Oh, God." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why not New York?" Leyla turned to them. "I love Broadway. I mean we could go see a musical, if we went to New York that is. I mean.."

"Yeah, because the last four years.." Sirius replied "Regionals was in Brussels, Sidney, and stuff. Not any where near Broadway. I mean.."

"That is true..."

"DS'ers.." Dumbledore replied "Who ever wins Nationals this year, will represent the whole wizard world at the nationals of the muggles, which is in New York. "

"New York." Leyla replied

"That will be the case from this year on." Dumbledore smiled "Proof you are as talented as you think you are."

"That doesn't include Snivilius.." James laughed

"Well that and you are our weak part.." Leyla replied

"Well, we don't have to talk about the fact that.." James stood up.

"I dare you, not to finish that sentence." Leyla levitated her hand.

"Oh, he won't." Sirius pushed James away. "Leyviena."

"Well, I would do that to." Leyla stepped away.

"can you guys stop fighting?" Dumbledore turned to them. "It always seems like world war 4 in here.."

"More like ABBA!" Peter laughed

"Only there's no.." Peter replied

"Oh no.." A random girl in the back stood up. "Sirius Black is trying to make Leyla jealous, while she's doing the nasty with creepy Snivlius over there. And he's being a jerk to her. Lily Evans and James are a couple, while that Peter guy is probably, lusting after some other girl. And I'm not even mentioning Remus Lupin.."

"What?" Dumbledore put his hands in front of his head. "What's it with you and dating? Why can't you just, not date anyone in the club? Is that to much to ask for?"

"You people drive me crazy!" Dumbledore sat down. "With your relations, and your.. So cut it out!"

"Can we just get along." Lily stood up. "If we want to win.."

"Well, I could feel good, if he leaves the stage right now." James crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't you need to wash your hair or something? There's a no grease policy.."

"There's also a jerk policy, but I don't see you leaving.." Leyla replied "Or do they allow one jerk a group? Sorry, Sirius, you have to leave."

"That's about it, with Leyla and that sarcastic humor." Dumbledore replied "Just you don't talk to each other. Solve this issue you've got going on. Okay?"

"Well,.." Leyla replied "I won't.."

* * *

><p>"This room is so awesome.." Lily threw the pillow. "So awesome, that we have to share a room with us three."<p>

"Because no one likes me.." Leyla threw the pillow to Snape.

"That and I'm a boy.." Snape threw the pillow.

"Well, Dumbledore made sure that none of us can have sex with you." Leyla replied "Since he's scared that anyone of us, would.."

"Well, I think we can't get in bed together.." Lily replied "He really doesn't trust us.."

"I wouldn't either.." Snape stared at her. "Are you okay, leys?"

"Well, always.." Leyla smiled "Do you think we can snog?"

"Nope, I'm in the room." Lily replied "A LIly Evans in the room, makes it impossible to snog."

"Oh, you're just a.." Snape smiled "So,.."

"So.." Leyla smiled

"Mom is very happy that you're coming over." Snape replied "I think she's going to make cake or something. You will love it.."

"I bet.." Leyla smiled

"Oh, you two are so cute.." Lily rolled her eyes. "But can we get some sleep? Since tomorrow it's regionals, and we flew here on a broom. And one Lily is very tired."

"Okay, Lily is tired." Leyla smiled "Are you okay?"

"Let's go to sleep." They say down in their beds. Leyla turned around facing Snape.

"Good night." Leyla smiled

"Good night, beautiful." Snape replied "Lily.."

"Am I not beautiful?" Lily sarcastic.

"Lily.." Snape said, while falling in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Good luck, DS'ers." Dumbledore replied. "I want you to go up that stage, and make your school proud. I want all of you to do your best, and. specially you Leyla."<p>

"Why are you looking at me?" Leyla took Snape's hand.

"That scene makes me sick.." Sirius whispered. "I have to have her.."

"You make fun off her, you call her names.." Remus rolled her eyes. "If you want her to like you, you should be nice. Very nice, be charming nice. Be her friend, and then you can pull her towards you. Take her from.."

"I think Remus is right." James reacted "I mean I got Lily to fall for me.."

"So charming?" Sirius replied "Then I dump Martha?

"No, you don't. " James replied "Having two plans at the same time is good. Be so nice to her that she wants you. And make her jealous by dating Martha. It's perfect."

"Perfect?" Sirius stared at her. "I think my plan is better.."

"How far has it gotten you?" Remus stared at him. "She hates you, with passion."

"I still think you should not date her.." James added "But if you love her, you'll have to make her like you. Be your most charming self, and get her to fall for you. I mean she fell for Snape, I mean you will make her fall in love in no time. I mean.."

"Good.." Sirius replied "Be nice, when do I start? "

"Now?" Remus replied "No day but today."

"So, she's cute.." Sirius replied staring at Leyla, she was wearing her school uniform. The red color of Gryffindor looked good on her. She was smiling, wrapped up in Snape's arms. Sirius fell sick to his stomach. What did he have? What was so great about this guy? He was more handsome, more popular. Better in every way, and yet the man that was worst then him, got the girl. Leyla was the only one that even came close to looking like an angel. Specially when she looked in someone's eyes. She was angel like, and no could take that away from her. James' words didn't even take it way. He was in love with her. Always would be.

Slowly he made his way to the stage, taking his place. Don't stop believing was the song they would sing together. A duet, yet no love duet. He was small town boy, she was a girl. But they were not in love.

"Damn it, Ley." he put his hand to his head. "What are you doing to me?"

"Sirius.." Martha wrapped her arms around him." What are you doing staring at Leyla?"

"Nothing, Martha." Sirius stared at her. "I was just thinking how pretty you are, I mean you are prettier then Leyla. Ten times."

"Thank you." She smiled

"Come one.." Sirius pulled her to the stage.

"Leyla.." Leyla turned to Martha.

"Martha.." Leyla gave a soft smile "Punk."

"Good luck, Leyla." Sirius smiled at her. "I'm sure.."

"Well, thanks.." Leyla rolled her eyes, taking Snape's hand. "You too."

The show started, the black stage. The audience was talking softly, and the music almost enchanted everyone. A soft music brought tears to Snape's eyes. See how beautiful Leyla looked. He sang with Sirius along, pretending it was him that got the duet. Pretending that he was the one singing with his beautiful princess.

Sirus stared at her, people thought she was looking at him. So in love, so sweet. They didn't see, how she looked over his shoulder. To the eyes of a dark stranger. He wasn't a stranger, but he could be. The feeling of being ignored boiled in him. Snape was getting everything. Even when he got the duet, Severus Snape got all the attention. He was from a pure blood family, Snape was only half. He could keep her perfect pure blood status, yet Snape would make half blood babies with her. He was prejudice. He was not. He didn't not care about half blood, he was happy for everyone. Unless they were Snape and Leyla. To him they were all wrong together. Snape was a jerk, and Leyla was.. He was so in love wit her.

Leyla didn't let Sirius touch her, he found out when he wanted to grab her hand. And fell how she refused to let his fingers touch her. Sirius felt bad, his way of getting her had not worked. Humiliation had not worked, making her feel bad had not driven her to him. And she had not broken up with Severus Snape.

He noticed how the song ended, and how the mash up from Lily, Leyla and Snape took the attention of everyone. Snape's arm went around her. And Sirius almost got sick. He stared at her, a soft smile. A beautiful voice. He wanted to cry, but he didn't. He was going to do it. Be nice to her. So she would become his.

"We go together.." the whole group started to dance. Sirius was tired, and felt that the dance moves were to much for him. His voice was almost to low to hear, and he was afraid that he would look horrible doing so. He stared at Leyla, she knew the number. She didn't know the movie, but she know this. Her dance moves were perfect, and everything she did.

Leyla jumped up. Her fingers were intertwined with Snape's fingers, it was hard to keep doing that while dancing. But they seemed to be okay. She stared at Snape, a soft smile appeared on her face. There were no secrets between them. He knew her secret. Everything was okay. They were Leyla and Severus, they were always going to be together. They were forever. The music started, and Snape pointed to Leyla. He started to sing. His voice sounded beautiful, and Leyla got crazy.

The audience clapped, and the curtain closed. Snape walked over to her, putting his hands on her face. Kissing her beautiful lips.

"I love you." He whispered "Not matter what, I'll always love you."

"I love you to." Leyla stared at him. "Even when I'm yelling at you, and calling you anything. I'll always love you. This we have is forever. Forever."

"Leyla?" Snape stared at her. "One day I'll ask you to marry me, but not today."

"Good." Leyla smiled "I don't want my mother to think anything."

"So how much babies do you want?" Snape stared at her. "So I can be okay with it?"

"I say 12." Leyla smiled

"I think two is more it." Snape replied

"So 7 it is." Leyla replied "You want 2, I want 12. The perfect number is 7."

"7?" Snape turned to her. "I'm not having 7 kids."

"Well, I'm having 7 kids." Leyla replied "I have my ways of making you."

"Oh, you know I couldn't say no to you.." Snape replied "You could ask me anything. I would always say yes. Yes to everything. Darling."

"Do you think we'll win.." Leyla stared at him.

"We haven't lost in twenty years, we're not going to start today." Snape replied "And they loved us, I mean they loved you. I mean when you sing, everyone gets enchanted."

"You think?" Leyla smiled

"I guess when you smiled that happens to." Snape kissed her forehead.

"So if I want to see you happy, I'll just take laughing gas to your parents.." Leyla smiled "And everyone will be fine. Even your father..."

"My father is immune to anything.." Snape stared at her. "Even your smile.."

"Well, then I'll just make you feel better.." Leyla smiled "And I'll be with you the whole time. And we can watch that monkey movie you talked about?"

"Planet of the apes?" Snape turned to her

"No, that with the flying monkey and the yellow brick road.." Leyla turned to him. "Planet of the apes?"

"The wizard of Oz you mean.." Snape smiled "But the other moves about a planet where monkeys rule the world. And in the end it's just earth itself."

"Where did we go?" Leyla replied "I'm sure we wouldn't have monkeys take over.."

"Well, I bet we are just hidden somewhere.." Snape replied "I mean we're wizards right."

"Well that makes sense.." Leyla put her arms around her. "Just show me a lot of movies, with music. You can pick anything. I love it anyway. Sure.."

"I think the results are up.." Snape stepped back on the stage, the three groups were next to each other. Snape could see the blue members of the school from France.

"On second place .." Snape stared at Leyla. "Beauxbaton."

"And now there are two groups left.." the man stared around. "And the first place is, to returning champions, The Dumbledore singers!"

They all started to jump up and down, Snape put his arms around her. Keeping Leyla close to him. He was so happy, so happy that they had won. So happy with all of this.

On the way home, he saw how Leyla stared at him, with her eyes. And how she fell asleep. She was his soul mate. He'd found that person that was his forever. And he was happier then ever. He would spend his live with her. The sun went down, and Snape stared at it. He would give her anything. In a few hours they would be at his home. A home that he hated. To meet his parents. He hoped their relationship would survive this test.

"Son.." Eileen walked out of the door, when she saw her sun land in front of the door. Leyla's blue eyes opened up. A woman around her 40's walked towards them. Eileen, she knew.

"So you must be Leyla? "Eileen stared at her. She hugged her. "Welcome, Severus told me everything about you. How you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I like you, since you make my son smile."

"Thank you.." Leyla smiled "Thank you for letting me stay over the break."

"So did you win?" Eileen stared at them.

"Sev was so good.." Leyla smiled "He brought us victory."

"It was Leyla that made us win.." Snape put her arms around her. "So.."

"Okay.." Eileen smiled "Let's get you to your bed room.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. The way to Regionals...**

"Regionals, her we come." Hermione said pushing the cup in the air. "We disserved it."

"I think we did." Harry laughed "It's awesome!"

"I want to join." Lavender appeared in the door opening.

"What?" Hermione's skin changed a bit. She stared at Lavender? "You what?"

"I want to join." Lavender stared around. "You guys audition right?"

"We have enough members." Cedric stood up. "And dumb and blond is not a reason we let you in. We've got Luna for that."

"Hey!" Luna reacted in anger. "I'm not any of those.."

"You are blond." Ginny reacted "And what are you doing here? Spying on us?"

"What happened to you, Ginny?" Lavender walked towards her. "Done being a stupid bitch? Or have you found out that people.."

"Just shut up, Lavender." Katherine stood up. "Get out!"

"I want to audition." Lavender reacted

"Show what you got." Leyla walked down the stairs. "Lavender Brown, isn't it?"

"Lavender Brown. Gryffindor." Lavender reacted "And Wonwon is mine."

"Oh, please." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Everyone should get the chance to join." Leyla stepped in front. "Show me what you got, Lavender. If you're good, we can always use more good singers."

"Please, she's just here because we won." Hermione replied

"O-or-r.." Selena stopped talking.

"Just hear her out." Ron replied turning away.

"Oh .." Hermione sat down. "Let's show what you got."

"I don't mind spending some time. Just hanging here with you, Cause I don't find too many guys

That treat me like you do. Those other guys all wanna take me for a ride, but when I walk their talk is suicide. Some people never get beyond their stupid pride." Lavender sang "But you can see the real me inside .And I'm satisfied, oh no, ohh. Even though the gods are crazy. Even though the stars are blind. If you show me real love baby, I'll show you mine."

"That's a horrible song!" Hermione replied

"It's not!" Lavender rolled her eyes.

"No, it's the most horrible song in the history of horrible songs." Ginny replied "That Paris Hilton is a blond bimbo, who shouldn't be even singing. She just paid someone to like her."

"I have to admit it." Leyla stood up. "This song is horrible. But I liked your singing."

"Yes.." Cedric replied "Great voice, but how do we know you're not here to spy for Umbridge, we're not stupid. Why are you here?"

"Because someone out here wants to steal my Wonwon." Lavender reacted "And I won't let that girl do so. So I'm here to claim my Wonwon."

"We don't need you." Hermione stood up. "At all."

"Oh please, if you turn me away..." Lavender turned to them. "Then you're not the club I expected you to be. You.."

"Oh please." Katherine replied "We don't need you."

"Maybe we don't." Leyla stood up. "Welcome Lavender, you're our newest member."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she let her in." Hermione turned around "I mean she's the mayor of Bitch vile, population herself. I mean she's a.."<p>

"I know." Ginny replied "But she had to let her in. I mean how bad can it be?"

"Uhm, she'll ruin the DS. Pretend she's in charge." Katherine replied "Just like she did on the Griffies. I mean she did it there, why wouldn't se do it here."

"Because unlike there.." Hermione laughed "We are the best in the group. And she's not accepted yet. I, she won't steal any solo's! I'd rather give them to Ron Weasley."

"I t-th-hin-kk it-t's-s k-ki-in-dd m-my f-f-faul-tt.." Selena reacted "I k-ki-ss-ss-e-ed R-R-o-on"

"Can I say yey?" Ginny repeated "I mean she's more suitable for Ron then that Lavender bitch ever was. And I'm not just saying that because I hater, actually I hate her so much."

"You kissed Ron?" Luna stared at her. "I didn't see that coming, it turns out I can't see the future, and that thing that we were going to win, was just common sense."

"I didn't see that coming either." Cho sat down. "You and Weasley? Weird!"

"Weird." Katherine sat down.

"I know.." Luna replied "Can someone say Dum-dum-dum already, cause someone's about to get murdered. I mean..."

"Why?" Ginny turned her in confusion.

"Every time someone says weird.." Luna hang closer "someone gets killed."

"And when you watch a videotape you'll die in , 7 days." Ginny replied

"What movie?" Luna stared at her. "That movie sounds a lot of fun. I mean I need another challenge, I already said Dumbledore in the mirror for 13 times."

"It's candy man." Cho replied "You should say candy man."

"What do you think I want.." Luna rolled her eyes. "I don't want to die. So if you can get me a copy of that tape, I'll give it to that Draco."

"No one cares if that evil glit dies." Cho reacted

"He's not that bad.." Marco replied "I mean he kind of helped me this other day, and he's nice to me. And he doesn't make.."

"Oh, please Marco." Ginny replied "He tripped me this one day, and then he called me stupid. He's a jerk, everyone knows it. And he doesn't dare to show his face."

"Yeah, I haven't seen him for the week." Katherine replied "I think he's somewhere getting in to evil plans with Umbridge."

"He's not that bad." Hermione replied. Marco stared at her. "I mean he says hello to me. I mean it's just a little, I think he's getting nicer."

"Hermione is right." Marco smiled

"But he still is evil." Luna rolled her eyes.

"H—h-he c-c-ca-ll-led m-me s-s-tup-pi-dd- Se-ll-i-v-va." Selena replied "H-e-e onc-ce p-p-u-utt p-pol-ly-j-ju-uic-ce p-po-t-tio-nn in-n m-my h-h-ai-air! He-e'ss a j-j-j-jerk. J-jusst li-kke R-ro-nn"

* * *

><p>"Can I talk to you Selena?" Ron walked towards her. "About you know."<p>

"I.."' Selena stared at him. "I g-got-t-t n-not-th-hin-gg l-leff-tt to s-sayy."

"Okay, but I got something left to say." He pulled her in a small class room. "See I've got this doubt about Lavender, and then there's you. And Lavender and.."

"I.." Selena turned away. "d-d-don't-tt underst-ta-ndd."

"Here's the case." He pulled her in a kiss. Selena felt her heartbeat go slower. She wanted the kiss to last forever. She put her arms around his neck. And she felt how Ron relaxed in her arms. She really did like him, and she had been thinking about the last kiss. Ron was the first guy that ever kissed her. Images of Lavender started to go trough her mind. It was a nightmare, she was kissing Ronald Weasley. Ron Weasley, Lavenders boyfriend. Lavender would kill her if she found out. About the fact that she was stealing her boyfriend. She had to push him away. She had to, so after a few seconds, she pushed him away.

"I c-c-aan-n't d-do-o t-th-his-s." Selena stepped back. "I.."

"I like you." Ron replied "And I like Lavender. You're different."

"I.. I.." Selena ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So you think that Draco's bad?" Marco sat across of Hermione. "I mean Draco, our class mate, you know the guy with blond hair.."<p>

"I know who Draco is." Hermione replied "Marco, what's your obsession with him? I mean it doesn't matter that we don't like Draco. What are you like family?"

"No, just.."

"You sound like I'm insulting you." Hermione turned around. "And I don't hate Draco, I don't know what to make of him, okay?"

"I kind of like this song.." Draco stared at her. "And I want to sing it with you.."

"What song?" Hermione stared at him.

"Lucky." Marco stared at her.

"It's about.." Hermione stared at him.

"I know what the song is about." Marco replied

"But I'm me.." Hermione turned around "I'm Hermione Granger."

"I know that." Marco turned around. "I think you're great. So that song?"

"okay." Hermione laughed "I'll sing the song with you."

* * *

><p>" Do you hear me? I'm talking to you ,across the water across the deep blue ocean. Under the open sky. Oh my, baby I'm trying." Marco sang.<p>

"Boy I hear you in my dreams." Hermione stared at the piano. "I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart .You make it easier when life gets hard."

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky/ Lucky to have been where I have been " They sang at the same time "Lucky to be coming home again ."

"They don't know how long it takes." Hermione stared at Marco. She heard him sing the same thing like an echo. "Waiting for a love like this . Every time we say goodbye. Every time we say goodbye."

"I wish we had one more kiss." Hermione and Marco stared at each other. "I'll wait for you I promise you, I will. I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. Lucky we're in love in every way. Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed to be coming home someday."

"And so I'm sailing through the sea." Marco sang.

"To an island where we'll meet." Hermione stared at her.

"You'll hear the music fill the air." Marco turned to the audience for a moment. He could see people swaying along with the soft music. "I'll put a flower in your hair."

"Though the breezes through trees." Hermione took Marco's hand. "Move so pretty you're all I see .As the world keeps spinning 'round. You hold me right here, right now."

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend ." Hermione and Draco sang "Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. Lucky we're in love in every way. Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home someday."

"Now that's a crappy song." Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Actually It's a song by the amazing Jason Miraz and Colbie Caillat." Leyla replied "I haven't met any of them. But this song is beautiful and I think it's got Regionals written over it."

"that's true." Katherine stood up. "I think we have our first song for Regionals."

"Really?" Marco stared at them. "I get a solo?"

"You got a solo." Leyla laughed "Really. And you disserve it."

"What about me?" Lavender stood up. "Don't I get a solo?"

"What we do hear is impress the group." Leyla replied "And then maybe we'll decide to give you a solo. And you'll be part of the group number. Not all of us can be part of a duet."

"I want a duet with Wonwon." Lavender reacted

"We already have a duet." Leyla replied "There's only one duet."

"Lavender, there's still nationals." Leyla replied "And we still have a solo coming, which is still available. If you ever have a song, you can bring it. Good?"

"Okay." Lavender sat down once again.

"Okay.." Leyla stared at the rest. "After our success at Sectionals, what are you planning to do on Sectionals. One thing is clear, sectionals is in Seattle."

"Seattle.." Harry jumped up pretending "As in where Meredith Grey lives!"

"Seriously!" Ginny punched him. "Seriously!"

"That's really fun, I think.." Snape replied "Although I don't know any person named Meredith Grey, who say that."

"She's a character in a series." Leyla whispered in his ear. "Like on TV."

"I remember the time you didn't know what a TV was." Snape smiled

"Well, you don't look green." Leyla smiled

"It's Slytherin's color, off course he does." Ron jumped up. "I guess, now.."

"You.. sss-ucc-kk!" Selena rolled her eyes.

"Well, I can say that without sounding like an idiot." Lavender replied

"Well not all of use say airhead things like you." Katherine snapped

"Oh, see here, standing up for the sister." Lavender replied "Just because you decided to be uncool, doesn't mean you still get to be mean. You lost that right, when you left our group."

"You mean your group of gorilla's with a lower IQ then the average cockroach." Katherine smiled

"yet, I have the perfect ability to speak." Lavender replied

"Just let it go." Ginny Weasley stared at Lavender.

"She comes in here, and starts to tell everyone what to do." Hermione stood up. "You can't come in here, and make fun of Selena."

"She made fun of my Wonwon." Lavender replied "I mean do they oldies get more then us? Just because.."

"Lavender..." Leyla paused "Please, can we all get along?"

"Not with her." Hermione replied "I mean she.."

"Understand that she has a voice.." Leyla replied "She's welcome to join. So, stop fighting. You won the Sectionals, but you want to win Regionals to. Nationals. And then we join Nationals with the muggles."

"That is in New York!" Luna stood up. "I heard.."

"You mean New York as in with all the shops." Lavender smiled "That would be awesome! Totally great!"

"I want to see wicked.." Marco smiled

"Gay.." Cedric whispered in the back ground.

"Oh, please.." Hermione stared at him. "See, I snap at Oldies to!"

"That's because he has a gay phobia." Ron replied "That and he's a jerk."

"Hey, just.." Cedric turned around.

"Just up, Cedric!" Harry rolled his eyes. "Sometimes we think you're a gay sparkly vampire."

"Hey, you can't speak to Cedric like that.." Hannah replied "You mind be a stupid Gryffindor boy, but we are Huffelpufs and we are.."

"What the hell is a Huffelpuf?" Ron rolled his eyes. "Is that an evolution of Jigglypuff?"

"Jus stop it.." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because we are.." Lavender stared at him. "Since she's stealing my boyfriend. And you have to admit, I'm way hotter then she is."

"Shut up, bitch." Hermione replied at her.

"Stop it!" Leyla shouted at the top of her breath. "What is wrong with you guys?"

"It's all her fault." Lavender replied "That stupid boyfriend stealer.."

"B-it-tch!" Selena replied

"Well,.." She walked over to her, she slapped her in her face. Causing Selena's face to turn away from her.

"Now, it's on.." Katherine walked over to her, grabbing Lavender's hair. "If you harm my sister, I'm pulling each of your hairs out of your head. Good?"

"It's not worth it.." Neville took Katherine's hand away from Lavenders hair.

"Wow, she's lucky.." George whispered.

"Well, I would have done it to.." Ginny turned to Lavender.

"Aren't you suppose to be my friend?" Lavender stared at her with an evil smile.

"Well, no." Ginny replied "I'm done being your bitchy follower, and if it interest you I was never your friend. Lavender Brown, you dumb bitch, you don't have friends. You have servants. No one in their right mind can be friends with you!"

"People, people.." Leyla stared at them. "Shut it now!"

"Oh, getting.." Ron stared around, and sat down once more again.

"Thank your for that Mr. Weasley." Leyla rolled her eyes. "This fighting you've got going, it has to stop. Not tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. It should have stopped yesterday. You need to be a group, only then you are going to be able to destroy your completion. If.."

"Well, a little competition doesn't hurt.." Charles stood up. "Remember that everyone on our Broadway show fought. I mean none of them got along behind the stage, but on stage it was magic."

"Well, that was because of you!" Leyla rolled her eyes. "And the fact that more the four members went to the hospital with broken legs, doesn't ring a bell. And it's very important you do get along.."

"If she leaves.." Lavender replied "Selena, I mean.."

"Well, if you want her to leave.." Ginny stood up. "Then I'll kick you out of here, and I'll see that you land in a pond full of flesh eating piranhas."

"Stop it!" Snape yelled

"Oh, looks who's the one to talk!" Charles replied

"Oh, I would be watching your back.." Snape stared at him. "Or I'll kick you in one of those ponds. I know one that is near, and trust me.."

"Severus, stop it." Leyla replied "You are suppose to be an example."

"Yes, Severus." Charles smiled

"Is it just me.." Ron replied "Or does Professor Snape like.."

"Shut it, Weasley." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"You know what,.." Harry put her arms around Katherine. "He could be your daddy."

"Shut it, punk." Katherine replied

"So, Severus.." Charles stared at him. He slowly walked closer to Leyla.

"You.." He grabbed his coat.

"Severus!" Leyla turned to him. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, Leyviena." Snape turned away.

"Don't call me Leyviena." Leyla turned away.

Snape walked out of the dungeon room. He stared at Leyla, her blond hair was bound together in a tight ponytail. She was wearing blue long robes, that matched her eyes. She was pale, even paler then normal.

"Severus, what the hell was that in there?" Leyla stared at him.

"Don't call Severus." Snape replied "It makes me feel.."

"Well, you should be looking at you!" Leyla replied "You're attacking Charles, who's a good friend."

"He likes you!" Snape replied "I mean.."

"I know he does.." Leyla replied "But.."

"He's.." Snape stopped "There's something wrong with him. Very.."

"well, he's in love with me. And you are pretty.." Snape replied "and you're mind.."

"What?" Leyla rolled her eyes. "You don't know how bad I want to slap you in your face, for being an incredible ass. I'm not yours, you left me. That's about it. "

"I thought you still love me.." Snape replied "Cause I love you.."

"Oh, you are so frustrating." Leyla replied "There's nothing going on between you and me. Nothing what so ever, we have three kids together that's all. And I haven't seen you trying to be nice to either Katherine or Selena, you've been mean to them whole year.."

"That's because I thought.." Snape stopped.

"You thought they were Blacks.." Leyla relied "But instead of treating them good, because they were mine. I mean they were the kids of your greatest love, but you kept your vengeance about the fact that they could be another guys kids. You're a jerk Severus."

"I.." Snape stared at her.

"Well, you never did.." Leyla paused "I don't need you anymore. I've become a person without you. And I missed you, how I missed you. But you messed up yourself."

"Okay, but I don't trust Charles." Snape repeated. "I think he send the cursed package."

"Oh please, Severus. He mind be player.." Leyla replied "But for the rest he's a good guy.."

"Well, I don't want you to.." Snape replied

"You don't get a saying in this." Leyla replied "You don't get a saying in anything to do with my personal life. I was wrong about you, I thought you were a nice guy. But you are bullying professor, who's trying to get back at anyone for the mistakes you made yourself. We're never getting back together, I can be friends. But that's it, and your opinion on Charles doesn't matter. He's a good guy, you're wrong."

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell." Ron replied "These two people are always fighting. I mean it's.."<p>

"So, Lavender?" Ginny stared at her. "Get out!"

"Then Ron goes with me.." Lavender replied

"Lav, just.." Ron stared at her. "Stop it. I swear, I think Selena's ugly. We're not friends. Good, Lavlav?"

"Jerk.." Katherine said under her breath.

"Oh please." Lavender replied "Selena, she's so stupid. I'm the pretty one, off course you're not going out with her. Who would cheat on me with Selena?"

"Any saint person." Cedric replied under his breath.

"What was that?" Lavender turned to Cedric.

"Oh, I was saying that Selena McGonagall is ten times as pretty as you. And has ten times the personality. And she doesn't need to do anything to show that." Cedric replied "Good?"

"Oh please.." Lavender rolled her eyes. "I mean she can't even dance, she can't do anything."

"Guys.." Leyla stepped back in. "Okay, people, here is the assignment. Auditions for solo's are open the day after tomorrow. Your assignment is Broadway or just musicals. That can be anything, however you can't use dancing movies. And where they don't use the song to progress the story line. ."

"Oh, boring." Lavender rolled her eyes.

"And no High school musical.." Cedric replied "Because that sucks.."

"Okay, High school musical is allowed." Leyla replied "The judges will be: me, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. So each house is represented. And your professor of Astronomy will be there to, Poppy and madam Hooch. "

"Hey, there are no Slytherin guys.." Harry replied "So Snape shouldn't vote.."

"That's good for you Potter." Snape replied "Which mean I'll be very objective."

* * *

><p>"Oh, "Hermione replied "So, Marco, what song will you pick?"<p>

"Uh, what makes you think I'll audition for the solo?" Marco smiled at her.

"Well, one you deserve a solo." Hermione replied "And I think you should try? So what song?"

"Who am I? From Les mis." Marco replied "You?"

"Great song." Hermione replied " I'm going to No good deed from Wicked."

"Oh, great song." Marco replied "I heard Katherine is doing Do, re, mi from the sound of music. I mean that is her favorite musical. Right?"

"Yes, that's right." Hermione replied "Mine is Caberet, but I didn't feel like singing 'on my own'."

"Right." Marco smiled "I bet Lavender will do something of High school musical."

"Oh.." Hermione stared at him. "I.."

"So, do you think.." Marco stared at her. Slowly he hang closer to her, capturing Hermione's lips. It was a short, sweet kiss. Hermione placed her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She hugged him.

"There's something I need to tell you, Hermione." Marco stared at her.

"Please, don't tell me you like Camp rock?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"No, the Jonas Brothers are kind of gay." Marco replied

"Oh, good, it can't be bad then." Hermione stared at Marco.

""I'm not who I say I am." Slowly he took a small bottle. He took a sip of it, his hair change. The way he looked. His hair changed to blonde. "I'm.."

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione stood up. "Why? Why are you pretending to be someone else?"

"Because, I didn't want my friends to know that I joined the DS." Draco stared at her. "I wanted to know what it was like to not be the Slytherin guy. I wanted to be someone else, and I never knew I would like you so much."

"What about all the times you called me a mudblood?" Hermione yelled "You expect met to keep your secret, to keep the fact that you are.."

"I'm begging you, I'm a good guy." Draco replied "I couldn't stay in the DS, if I'm not Marco."

"Yes you can." Hermione yelled "It's all about choices Draco. You pick who you are, there's no one who can choose it for you. You know what Leyla said, about prejudice. Maybe you are prejudice towards yourself, you have every right to chose for yourself, you're just to selfish to do so. You.."

"Okay, I don't have your courage, or maybe not even your heart." Draco replied "But I still want to be here. I really want to be here."

"Some day, you'll have to chose." Hermione replied "Some day you'll have to stand up for what you believe in. One day, you'll have to make your own choices, as you. Not as some person you made up. I hope you won't slither back in.. Whatever it is you were.."

"Please, promise me." Draco stared at her. "Don't tell anyone."

"Okay." Hermione gave him a fast smile "But you have to promise to be great, give me a run for my money. And are we a couple now?"

"I think.." Draco stared at her. "You know what would happen if someone from Slytherin and Gryffindor date, Leyla and Professor Snape never worked out."

"Maybe that's true." Hermione replied "But it's not because they didn't work, that we won't work. I mean this is a different time and place. Isn't that right?"

"Nothing has really changed." Draco stared at her. "It takes more to change something, it takes a whole lot more. No one of Slytherin has ever been in the DS."

"Severus Snape." Hermione stared at him. "He was in the DS, because of a girl. He was honest about the fact, why can't you?"

"Because, because I'm not that brave." Draco turned around. "I'm not brave at all."

"I think you don't know half how brave you are." Hermione stared at him. "Now I will keep your secret, but one day, you'll have to tell. And that's not my choice, you'll have do that yourself. I'll keep your secret."

"Thanks." Draco smiled "Thanks."

"So.." Hermione stared at him. "Where do your friends think you are?"

"Working on an evil plan to take over the world." Draco laughed

"They seriously don't believe that right?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco rolled his eyes. "They believe that I spent my summer vacation on the moon. That's how stupid they are."

"Well, that's true.." Hermione replied "I told them I spent my summer vacation dining with Idina Menzel."

"Who's Idina Menzel?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Elphaba." Hermione smiled.

* * *

><p>"Lavender Brown.." Delores Umbridge turned around her. "You joined the DS, you joined my biggest enemy. What am I suppose to do with you? You were one.."<p>

"Professor Umbridge.." Lavender stood up. "I, Selena, she is trying to steal Ronald from me. I mean she, I couldn't just let him.."

"Well, what do I need to do?" Umbridge sat down. "Do I throw you of the Griffies? And Miss Weasley to? Or do I use you as a spy to bring them down from with in?"

"They are not strong.." Lavender replied "In fact, they are always fighting. Newbies vs. oldies, and then there's the fight between Snape, Leyla and Charles. They are to busy with their personal issues to do anything.."

"Is that so?" Umbridge turned to him. "So, Charles? Her boyfriend.."

"Well, no." Lavender replied "But Snape however is jealous, I think.."

"Well, and you?" Umbridge turned to her.

"Well, appearantly I cause more trouble." Lavender replied "I mean I.."

"Good job." Umbridge smiled "You be the Yoko of the DS, get them to break up. I'll break their spirit, and I've got a whole plan for Leyla in my head. I'll destroy them.."

"That's.." Lavender paused

"An oh.." Umbridge took a board. It was another rule. "No singing in the halls or the great hall, which means that they'll get in trouble. Dumbledore the only one keeping them up. I'll find a way to destroy the DS, once and for all. So my group can win Sectionals."

"Sectionals?" Lavender smiled

"See they don't get to sectionals." Umbridge smiled

* * *

><p>"Wait up.." Ron walked behind her. "Selena.."<p>

"S-tt-o-pp." Selena turned to him. "L-l-e-et-t me b-be!"

"I'm so sorry, she was putting me.." Ron stared at her. "You're not ugly, at all. I mean you're kind of pretty."

Selena stared at him, unable to talk, she grabbed a paper. She slowly grabbed something to write on it. It took a few seconds for her to finish. '_You made a fool of me, you're a jerk, Ron.'_

"I release that I'm.." Ron replied "What did I have to do? I couldn't be admitting that.."

"R-r-o-on" Selena paused "I-i h-ha-ate y-yo-ou!"

"You love me.." He pulled her in a closet. "Admit it.

"N-n-no!" Selena turned around

"Say that without stuttering." Ron replied "Do it!"

She took her pen once more again. '_You know that I can't speak without stuttering.'_

"No, I don't believe that." Ron took her hand. "I believe that you can speak without stuttering. Because you don't sing like that. You never stutter when you sing, you can do it."

Selena shook her head. Ron put his hands around her neck, pulling her in another kiss. This time it was passionate. His hands went trough her dark black hair, and she felt how he released her hair from the ponytail. Slowly he put his hand back on her back, taking the edge of her shirt.

"S-st-to-op." Selena had tears in her eye.

"What's it?" Ron turned her.

She grabbed the book once more again. '_I won't be your invisible girlfriend, we make out in the closet. And you date Lavender. You pick Ronald Weasley!' _

"I'm not reading that." Ron replied "You can talk!"

"Y-yo-ou-u h-ha-vv-e t-to p-pi-ic-ck!" Selena turned to him.

"Selena, this works.." Ron pulled her closer. "You are my second girlfriend, I mean you have to be happy to be Ron Weasley's second girlfriend. I mean feel special, I'm a Quidditch hero!"

She shook her head. She started to cry. She took her book. Writing something down, she took a minute or two to finish the note. She stared at him, put the note in his pocket and left the closet.

Ron grabbed the note:

'_To the most stupid jerk, Ron Weasley. Who do you think you are? Two girlfriends? You think my self-esteem is that bad? Do you? I mean I have self-esteem.. you thought you'd pick the shy and stuttering girl to be your second girlfriend? That she would let your present girlfriend make fun of her, I'm so sorry Ron, but I'm not that girl. Either I'm your girlfriend, and your only. Or I am nothing. You can't have it both ways. I have enough self-respect to walk away. But remember this Ron, you're a big jerk. And you don't remember a girl like me. I hate you, Selena McGonagall. _

_P.S. I stutter because of you, you stupid jerk. You've made fun of me for years, and only now you see how cute I am. Go screw your self. You're a jerk. And you and Draco Malfoy are a like. Dear Ron, I hope you die, painfully. Thank you for nothing, go snog your girlfriend!_

Ron stared at the letter, and felt bad. For the first time in his life, he remember everything he ever did. To her and to the other DS members. But not just what he did, also what Lavender did. Mostly to Selena, and now that she thought that they were involved. It got worst. Did he still have a choice? Selena or Lavender ? Or did his own personality stop that? Did he lose Selena? Who would he pick? He loved Lavender, in a way that they were a couple that was meant to be. Cheerleader and Quidditch player. It was a match made in heaven. Selena on the other end was the smartest. Great in potions, in anything she did. But the biggest dork in th ewhole school. Ron put his hand to his head. He stopped talking.

* * *

><p>"She didn't do it.." Hermione turned to Katherine. "I mean she can't right."<p>

"Well, she can and she did." Luna replied "I mean I was humming in the hallway, and now I have detention. I mean humming 'Idina Menzel' is wrong. I mean she thinks I'm about to define Gravity."

"Yeah, I know." Cedric replied "I was singing a cry muscular song.."

"Please.." Draco replied, in his Marco form.

"Oh, yeah, you're here to." Cedric replied "Do you have to be everywhere? Just because you and Hermione are going out. That's not fair.."

"I think we should do something.." Luna said watching Umbridge walk next to the table. "I mean."

"Well, you won't do anything.." Lavender smiled from a distant. "Selena, stupid.."

"S-s-h-ut-t i-it-t!" Selena turned to Hermione.

"What do we do?" Hermione replied

"You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill. You can try to stop the seasons, girl, but you know you never will." Music started to play from Selena's wand. She stood up on the table, her voice was loud. Umbridge walked towards her, yelling something. But she didn't want to hear her. "And you can try to stop my dancing feet, but I just cannot stand still!"

"'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round." Neville stepped on the table with Selena. "And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of the sound. I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way. Cause you can't stop the beat."

"5,6,7,8." Hermione yelled while getting on the table. The music sped up. "Ever since the whole world began,A woman found out if she shook it, she could shake up a man. And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today. 'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky. You can wonder, if you wanna, but I never ask why. And you can try to hold me down, but I'll spit in your eye and say. That You Can't Stop the Beat.

"Stop it!" Umbridge screamed.

"You can't stop the river as it rushes to the sea." Hermione smiled

"You can try to stop the hands of time, but you know it just won't be!." Draco stepped on the table

"And if they try to stop us, Marco, I've got the n double a .n.p." Hermione started to dance next to Selena, and also Ginny and Cedric were pulled on the table. Luna got on the Slytherin table and started to dance.

"Quit it, or else.." Umbridge pulled Hermione's leg, but fell back.

"Cause the world keeps spinnin round and round." Hermione and Draco sang together. "And my heart's keepin time to the speed of sound. I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way Cause you cant stop the beat! Ever since we first saw the light. A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night. So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today. Cause you cant stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above

you can try to stop the paradise were dreamin of. But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay. Cause you cant stop the beat!"

"Professor McGonagall do something!" Umbridge yelled.

"Okay." Professor McGonagall, simple pointed to everyone, and got on the table next to Hermione.

"Minerva, Professor McGonagall.." Umbridge stared up at her. "I told you to do something."

"And I am!" Professor McGonagall replied "You didn't tell me what to do."

"You can't stop my happiness, cause I like the way I am." Luna pushed a bit of yoghurt in Crabbe's head. "And you just can't stop my wand and spell, when I see a something great! And if you don't like the way I look, well, I just dont give a damn!"

"Cause the world keeps spinnin round and round and my hearts keepin time to the speed of sound. I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way. Cause you cant stop the beat." Luna and the rest sang. The four tables were occupied with DS members, the rest of the students were staring up at them. "Ever since this whole world began. A woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man. So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today! Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky. You can wonder, if you wanna, but I never ask why. And you can try to hold me down, but I'll spit in your eye and say. That you can't stop the beat!"

"Oh, Oh, Oh, You can't stop today." Ginny sang. "As it comes speeding 'round the track [oooh, child yes!]

Yesterday is history, And it's never comin back! Tomorrow is a brand new day, and it don't know white from black, yeah!"

"'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round And my heart's keepin time to the speed of sound. I was lost til I heard the drums, then I found my way. 'Cause you cant stop the beat!" all the DS members were now singing. Ron was staring up at them. He didn't do anything. "Ever since we first saw the light, A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night. So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today! Cause you cant stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above. They can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin of

But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay. You can't stop the beat!"

Everyone stared at them, but not in a good way. Hermione could hear the silence, and even Professor McGonagall felt embarrassed.

"Boooh!" All the other student yelled.

"Follow me.." Umbridge turned to them. The members followed them. Hermione, Draco, Cedric, Cho, Harry, Ginny, Selena and Luna found them in front of Umbridge. McGonagall was facing Umbridge to, like she to were a student that did something wrong.

"That was.." Umbridge turned to them. "Students, singing in the Great hall, that's wrong. It's against the rules, and you just did it. And you Professor McGonagall, you just joined them. That..."

"was so cool.." Hermione replied smiling.

"shut it!" Umbridge replied "Here's your punishment, you are not allowed to compete at Sectionals."

"That would work.." Leyla stepped in. "Only you don't have the authority to get my kids from the DS. You don't, that power lies with me, professor Snape and the headmaster.."

"Well, I'll have to give all of them detention." Umbridge replied "the day after tomorrow you come to do detention. And you should talk to your mother.."

"Well, you should look at yourself, and release that no singing in the Great hall is not.." Leyla took the paper. "Here stand that any creative group can perform in the Great hall, which means the Griffies. What you didn't release is, that by giving the Griffies that right. You also gave them the right. So which makes they don't get detention. And since you can't detain, teachers. You have nothing, Dumbledore will agree with me. And he's still got more authority then you do."

"You can go.." she stared at all of them. "But I'll get you.. all of you.."

"Is that a threat?" Leyla turned to him.

"Maybe.." Umbridge replied

* * *

><p>"I'm so proud of you guys.." Leyla stared at the whole group. "So, now here are the auditions for the group. Our judges get 3 votes, they give their most points to the best. You know how it works, the one with the most points wins. Good?"<p>

"The order is up.." Snape replied "You can use the stage, and the once not performing can sit here..."

"I'm so going to win that.." Lavender turned to the piece of paper. "I'm last.."

"You know, they usually say last but not least." Ginny smiled "But I guess, not you are least."

"I start?" Harry turned around. "To bad?"

"Starting and ending is bad.." Hermione replied "Just because you don't know how good the rest will be.."

"Right.." Katherine repeated.

"Let's get started." Snape stared at the stage. It became dark, and the next moment, anything you could see was Harry Potter and his guitar. He stared at the audience.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I'm singing the song Edelweiss from the musical the sound of music." Harry smiled at the audience.

"Continue." Leyla replied

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss.." Harry started to sing, and play the guitar at the same moment. "every moment your greet me. Small and bright, clean and white. You look happy to meet me. Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow. Bloom and grow forever."

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss.." Harry smiled " Bless my home land forever."

Harry disappeared of the stage. Hermione Granger was the next one to appear in the darkness. The stage became green, it was very ironic. Because she was bringing a number of wicked.

"Fiyero!" Hermione opened her mouth. "Eleka nahmen nahmen, Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Eleka nahmen nahmen. Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Let his flesh not be torn, let his blood leave no stain. When they beat him, let him feel no pain. Let his bones never break. And however they try. To destroy him. Let him never die:

Let him never die!"

"Eleka nahmen nahmen." Hermioine stared in the book in front of her. Moving her hands in front of it. "Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Eleka nahmen nahmen. Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:What good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm reading!I don't even know what trick I ought to try. Fiyero, where are you?

Already dead of bleeding. One more disaster I can add to my Generous supply?"

"No good deed goes unpunished." Hermione stepped away from the book. "No act of charity goes unresented. No good deed goes unpunished. That's my new creed. My road of good intentions. Led where such roads always lead. No good deed. Goes unpunished!"

"Nessa:" Hermione turned her head. She felt about to cry. "Doctor Dillamond! Fiyero, Fiyero!One question haunts and hurts. Too much, too much to mention: Was I really seeking goodOr just seeking attention?

Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice-cold eye?If that's all good deeds are, maybe that's the reason why."

"No good deed goes unpunished." Hermione raised her hands in the air. . "No act of charity goes unresented. No good deed goes unpunished. That's my new creed. My road of good intentions. Led where such roads always lead. No good deed. Goes unpunished!"

"Sure, I meant well .." Hermione stared around. "Well, look at what well-meant did,All right, enough - so be it

So be it, then: Let all Oz be agreed. I'm wicked through and through, since I can not succeed. Fiyero, saving you

I promise no good deed. Will I attempt to do again Ever again. No good deed. Will I do again!"

A soft applause came from the audience.

The stage became dark once more again. For a while, everyone in the audience stared around. The music was still for 5 minutes. 5 still minutes.

"Whats the time?" Selena appeared on some kind higher place. She stepped over the edge, She was wearing blue pants, and a black top. Her stomach wasn't covered. Her hair was colored. "Well it's gotta be close to midnight. My body's talking to me. It say,'Time for danger'"

"Wow, she's hot.." Harry Potter whispered.

"Why is my daughter dressed like that?" Snape turned to Leyla

"It says 'I wanna commit a crime." She put her hands in the air. "Wanna be the cause of a fight. Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt with a stranger'."

"I've had a knack from way back. At breaking the rules once I learn the game." Selena stood up. "Get-up life's too quick .I know someplace sick, where this chick'll dance it the flames. "

"We don't need any money" Selena shook her ass. "I always get in for free, You can get in too. If you get in with me."

"Let's go out tonight. I have to go out tonight. You wanna play? Let's run away." Selena shook her hair, she slowly she got off the edge. "We wont be back Before it's New Years Day. Take me out tonight (meow)."

"When I get a wink from the doorman." she started to walk, she turned put her back to the wall. Shoving up and down it. "Do you know how lucky you'll be? That your on line with the feline ofAvenue B."

"Let's go out tonight." She got back to the palisade, she once again stepped over it. Hanging down upside down. Her legs were holding her back from falling. "I have to go out tonight. You wanna prowl. Be my night owl? Well take my hand we're gonna howl . Out tonight.

"In the evening I've got to roam." She walked over to the stairs. "Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome. Feels to damn much like home. When the spanish babies cry. So let's find a bar."

"So dark we forget who we are And all the scars from the nevers and maybes die." Selena started to get down the stairs, she hang over the edge, and swinged down the stairs. "Let's go out tonight. Have to go out tonight

You're sweet Wanna hit the street? Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in Heat? Just take me out tonight Please take me out tonight. Don't forsake me - out tonight. I'll let you make me - out tonight. Tonight - tonight - tonight."

Ron's mouth was opened, she had done almost the same dance then the woman on Broadway. And she was wearing very tight pants. He stared at Selena. She was so hot, he couldn't believe. Lavender was staring at her.

"In your face not sexy." Cedric replied

"Wow.." McGonagall turned to Leyla. "Do you think that's.."

"That's Mimi?" Leyla replied "Mimi's outfit in the movie is more extreme then this."

"I.." Dumbledore replied "Wow.."

"And remember the dance on Broadway is worst to.." Poppy replied

"I think she's.." Snape stared at her. "Special.."

"Next one.."

The next one was Cho Chang, the dark stage was filled with bright light. The spot was on Cho's face, she started to sing Memory from the musical cats. Her voice was nice. Yes, different from the others. Everyone stared at her. Harry smiled at her. The next one was Marco, Marco started to sing his song from Les Miserables. Hermione stared at him. Her eyes filled with love. The words were beautiful, and she almost wanted to see Draco himself. Draco Malfoy, the person that Marco really was. She was the only person who knew, and felt special. All the other members passed by. The fourteen persons who wanted the solo followed each other. Katherine, Selena's sister followed her in her Rent footsteps. She brought the version of Over the moon.

"That was it." Hermione sat while everyone got up.

"Now we're going to give our points. We'll bring up the list." Snape smiled "The list will come up in twenty minutes. Good work all of you.."

"Selena, you were.." Ron stepped towards her. "Fantastic, sexy."

'_Stop talking to me.' _Selena held up a paper. _'Unless you want to pick someone.'_

"Selena.." Ron stared at her. "I like you.."

"J-je-rk" She slapped him.

"Au!" Ron stared at her walking away. "Wow."

* * *

><p>"The list is up.." Hermione stepped towards it. She closed her eyes. "I can't look, I can't look. I want that solo."<p>

"Okay.." Katherine stepped towards it. "And the winner is.."

"I'll see.." Lavender replied "I bet I'm.."

"Selena's the winner.." Cedric replied "Followed by Hermione's No good deed and over the moon.."

"What?" Katherine replied "I'm third with my joke, cool. Maureen ends third."

* * *

><p><strong>Dum, dum, dum.. Marco is Draco, who saw that coming? ME!<strong>

**Please review, do you think Selena should stop stuttering? (Tell me in a review :p)**


	16. Chapter 16

AN:

I am planning on dropping certain stories, does anyone still wants to read another chapter of this story?  
>If you do want a next chapter, please tell me in a review, and I'll bring one as fast as possiple.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Hello, I am in the process of dropping some stories, this story is considered for that. If you want this story to continue, tell me in a review. Even 1 review will mean the story continues. Tempegeller 


End file.
